Girls Und Panzer: Tales of Valor
by LisaEichwald21
Summary: Summer 1943, the German army has lost the Battle of Kursk with Pyrrhic Victory for the USSR.watch as Maho von Austermann and her comrades struggle to cope the staggering losses the German Army had against the Brutality of Soviet Counter Attacks.
1. Chapter 1: New Faces

**FIrstly, i do not own Girls und Panzer anime nor its characters. Any names that similar to other Fanfiction/Mangas were coincident.**

 **INTODUCTION:**

 **Battle of Kursk, which is regarded as the most largest tank battles in history ended with the soviet union being victorious although they suffered lot of casualties than their German enemy. At the same year, the German military in North Africa is also forced to surrender to the Allied Forces and Germany's only Allies, Italy was close to a downfall. At the east, couping with their staggering losses the USSR ready to launched a counter attack against the German Armies in hope the Germans will not able to establishing a strong defensive points. Unlike the Soviet, Germany's losses of tanks can not be replaced. And they were on high stakes pushing back the Soviet or perished. however, Kursk will be remembered as the days where the superior German Tanks tremble the earth forever,not just changing the armoured warfare for the future but also inspiring fear and fame to both friends and foes alike..**

 **Summer 1943, Oberleutnant (First Lieutenant) Maho von Austermann returned to her line of duty as Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger commander at the German Panzerwaffe (Armoured Division). Being previously wounded during the Battle of Kursk, which happened just months ago Maho, now a fully decorated officer found herself in the middle of her own forces retreat as the Soviet Union start pushing the German forces deep to the west...**

 **Chapter 1: New Faces**

 **Somewhere near the bank of Don River,Ukraine,USSR ,10 June 1943**

It was once a beautiful Russian green steppes covered by countless acres of green far from there a large river flows dividing the land into two big chunks. Now, all that's left is Soldiers carrying the injured, mass graves for those who lost their lives during the battle and countless Tanks or other War Vehicles. The sky is filled with the sound of firing artilleries or screams from the wounded soldiers.

Since the Kursk offensive was stalled, the German Army was retreating back to west despite having inflicted heavy casualties to the Soviets are like a Tsunami killing and raping all in it's path. Their numbers bolstered with the change of days and their tanks flood the battlefields. The war is closing to an end with Germany being pushed back on both fronts. Maho always thought this to herself but she still have some reason to fight. Especially because she has her little sister and her mother awaiting for her to came back.

" _But.. how long can I cheat death like this?"_ Maho closed her eyes for a second, thinking about her sister Miho. They used to put together Weapons using makeshift ingredients anywhere they could find them. She fell deep into her mind. All she hears now are just the sounds of little Miho's laugh more than anything.

"Oberleutnant! Oberleutnant you there?"

The voice of a girl wakes Maho from her imagination. She was sat on her commander chair inside of her Tiger tank. Maho knows who is calling her so she quickly climbed out of the hatch. She saw Erika Zoller, her Gunner is standing still outside the Tiger waiting for her.

"Ah Erika, sorry for taking too long. What is it?"

"Hauptmann Brunschwig wants you to report to her immediately" Hearing that 'Hauptmann Brunschwig' words made Maho suddenly smile a little. Why not? She and Erwin are like sisters despite Erwin being her superior. She suddenly remembered how close she was with her when they were still kids.

"I'll report immediately then" said Maho nodding her head "And Erika, if you don't mind, the Optics feels like dirty a bit. Everytime I see through it there is a black spot covering the calibration so can you clean it?"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant" said Erika nod her head then quickly climb their Tiger to check what's wrong with the Optics. Maho look at her for a while before walking away to Erwin's Command Post.

Maho arrived in a big tent guarded with two Soldiers in the front of it's entrance. She adjusts her Visor cap and her black Panzerwaffe Uniform that now has multiple medals embedded on it. She proceeds to salute to the guarding soldiers.

"Oberleutnant Von Austermann, reporting to Hauptmann Brunschwig"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant"

"This way"

The two soldier open the tent's door and gives salute to maho as she steps in. Inside, there are a few tables one with a Typewriter on it. Another table filled with a Books,Maps, Telegram papers, a field phone and a small wooden box used to store the fallen soldier's Dog Tags. Erwin was sat at the table with the typewriter on it and when she sees Maho, she quickly got up and hugged her trusted Second-In-Command.

"Good to have you back Oberleutnant" Erwin let go of her and the two formally giving salute to one another. Maho smiled and stroke Erwin's Cheek in a gesture

"Never feel so good to being in the front" said Maho. "So what's the news?"

"The USSR is launching massive counter attacks since our defeat at Kursk. We will be annihilated if we don't fall back to west and cross the Don River over there" Erwin opened a desk in her table and pulled out 2 cigarettes and a lighter. She gave one to Maho before lighting her cigarette and exhaling a thick cloud from her mouth.

"The problems is, their tanks are pressing us hard. We need to pack up everything and move the injured to our reserve lines. Since the russians are on a warpath, we can't get our men from the frontlines" Maho lit her cigarette and exhaled tobacco smoke seconds later. She later looks at Erwin.

"So what's the plan, you have one don't you?"

"Of course I do" Erwin chuckled "We need to push the soviets back to their lines for a while so that we can get our troops from the front"

"What?" there is a disbelieve in Maho's tone upon hearing Erwin's plan."You know them, they just keep sending out tanks no matter how much we destroy them"

"that's it, we just have to destroy as many of them as possible so their commanders would realise they just keep sending their men to a meat grinder" Erwin take out a paper from a pile and gave it to Maho. "Here, take a look of what we will use"

Maho read the Paper that is a blueprint of a newly-designed Heavy tank Destroyer. It uses the Heavy Calibre 88mm L/71 anti tank turret and the Vehicle itself weighed almost 70 tons. It has thick armor plating around the front and can decimate an enemy tanks from up to Kilometres away using it's incredibly powerful turret.

"You have to be kidding me" said Maho while keep looking at the blueprint. Erwin chuckles again "Yes this vehicle sounds like a joke because as you know, they suffered some mechanical damage often in Kursk but there was a platoon of 6 Ferdinands that destroyed almost a full brigade of T-34s and KV-1s before they were even able to return fire"

"I admire how that gun works ,but this is a 70 tonnes it get break down we don't know how to pull it it takes two Tiger to pull up a single Ferdinand"

"That's why they Upgraded it in this new production series..it's now have new transmission design and called Elefant now"

"So what do you want from me about this Elefant?" Maho seem a little bit confused "One of the new Elefants has arrived here. It was commanded by Oberfeldwebel Hans Mitterstein. Who is a renown commander back in Africa. Your job is to provide cover and support for Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein and his Elefant".

Erwin got up from her table and put on her Visor cap with Golden Eagle on it, describing her ranks "Of course you are not alone, I have assigned 173th Heavy Panzer Company under your command consisted by 7 Tigers,14 Panzer IVs, 20 Panzer IIIs… and..."

A figure walked into the tent they were in. It was a woman with long reddish hair and she gave salute immediately to both Maho and Erwin. It takes some time for Maho to realise who she is,Leutnant Lisa Eichwald an innocent girl-turned out to be a Panzerkommandant.

"Leutnant Eichwald here will also accompanied you"

"Oberleutnant Maho, it's good to be serving with you again"

The two hugged one another immediately and small tears begin to drop from Lisa's Green eyes."I missed you so much Oberleutnant" Lisa whispers to Maho as she stares at her.

"Me too. How are you now? Feeling good after being promoted?" Erwin, Karla, and Maho laugh. Lisa have been promoted to the rank of Leutnant while on Kursk for her action on taking the village of Soborowka with Maho and Erwin. Although she is in category of Senior, being in the Panzerwaffe since the France Blitz, her superiors rarely check her file. Thanks to Erwin, who demand her promotion to the her staffs.

"The Responsibility shakes me often. But I know I must not let up, my men have their own families and I promised to get them all back home" Lisa smiled widely.

"That's what I like to hear from you" Maho strokes Lisa's hair "You will be a honoured commander in no time"

Erwin picks up a pack of cigarette from her desk and put it insider her wears her Visor cap then start to walk outside "Let's go then,Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein must be waiting for us" they all exit the tent and two guard soldiers on the front gives them salute to which they replied likewise.

Erwin takes both Maho and Lisa to a wide field full of tanks under repair. Maho can see some Tigers run their engines while the Engineers are busy adjusting cables and sprockets on it. Another Tiger is undergoing track repair because it ran toward a landmine. The last Tiger she saw is crowded by it's crew and several engineers where the commander showed them a hole where a shell striking it, for obvious reasons the crew survived. They arrived into the last tank on the field which is so big that it surprised Lisa when she saw it. The tank looked exactly the same as it did in the blueprint Maho saw recently and two of it's crew seems busy running some maintenance. One possible commander is busy rearming the MG34 in the cupola and another one repair some cables in the Engine grill.

"Oberfeldwebel Hans Mitterstein?!"

Erwin shouted to them as the noise of the machinery was deafening. Hearing Erwin's Voice, the man on the cupola turned his head to them and quickly jumped to the Ground. He proceeds to salute Erwin before introducing himself.

"Oberfeldwebel Hans Mitterstein, C Company, 57th Heavy tank destroyer Battalion reporting ma'am!"

"Oberfeldwebel, this is Oberleutnant Von Austermann and Leutnant Eichwald. They will be your superiors now and will provide you assistance in the field" Mitterstein gently shakes Maho's hand while his face showed some admiration "Oberleutnant i know you! Y-you are the famous 'black lady', they talk about you all the time in Kriegsberichter!"

"Excuse me?" Maho tilts her head, indicating confusion. "Of course! Your actions at Soborowka earned you that nickname and every sunday they released a little biography of you"

"Looks like someone is a local celebrity" said Erwin jokingly. She and Lisa then burst out in joyous laughter. "I don't know why they are talking about this back there but the ones who deserved the credit are those who lost their lives. I am just taking orders"

 _'Taking orders and fighting to the death, but for how long? Germany is losing, all we received now is just propaganda. I should have died a long time ago so there's must be a reason why death has not reached me yet. Besides I made a promise to Miho and my mom, a promise that I will keep'_

"Oberleutnant, are you okay?"

Maho shakes her head to make her back to her senses "Yes I'm fine I just wondering how big this tank of yours is"

"It's armed with an 88mm L/71 Cannon, a very powerful gun that can strike a target up to kilometres away. The armor around the superstructure is also very thick too but the drawback is..."

Hans jerked his head and touched his hair with his hand, attempting to clean it. He then sighed "The excessive weight makes it very slow to move… I wish we could still fight in our Panzer IV back"

"Just what I expected" said Maho clearly "But there's must be a reason why have you been reassigned to Elefant right? Your superiors trust you, and you have to keep their trust by keep fighting no matter what, understood Hans?"

"Jawohl Oberleutnant! Maybe you have some time to talk about how you get into all of this?" Maho looks at Hans and smiled little "We'll see".

"Alright gather around everyone" Erwin's voice dismissed their conversation. They gathered in the Elefant hull where Erwin showed them a map of the Don sector "Based on Intelligence we received from the Abwehr, The Soviet Union will soon launch a counterattack from the southwest of the River. don't ask me why, the terrain is very flat for both of us and there is little cover for the tanks as it is wide steppes with no grass like in Kursk… I would like to send Oberfeldwebel Hans to the hilly terrain overlooking the steppes here. There is a small forest nearby which you can use to cover"

"But what if he is spotted? Of course Elefant can not run into that forest, it's not big enough " said Lisa "That's why Leutnant Eichwald, I want you and your tanks to take position near the hill itself so if Oberfeldwebel Hans get spotted, he can fall back to a safe position"

"The thick armor of my Elefant can not be penetrated by soviet tanks so we'll be fine if we run into some trouble" Maho jerks her head and looks at Hans "Just like you said to me earlier Oberfeldwebel, the Elefant is too slow and if the Soviets can't penetrate the armor they might look to flank you… I suggest several tanks are sent to guard Oberfeldwebel Hans in case of a situation like that"

Erwin smiled to Maho and nodded. She is very thankful to have a best friend who is clever like Maho "You are right, Oberleutnant Von Austermann… get some of your Panzer IVs to Cover Hans, Placed them somewhere near the forest. They should be useful to provide suppressing fire as well… and like I said, you are now in command of the 173rd Heavy Panzer Company"

"Thank you, Hauptmann Brandt. We'll looking for the best"

"Alright the plan is to destroy as many Soviet tanks as you can so I suggest you get more ammunition. If the USSR starts taking too many losses, they should fall back and give us sometime to rescue our trapped forces and fall back. If you run out of ammunition don't force yourself to fight just pull back… the High Command told me we can not lose such Tigers like what happen in Kursk again also,the reserve lines is keep moving back so don't be afraid of get leaved behind everyone understood?"

"Jawohl Hauptmann Brunscwheig!" They replied smiled and start to move but Hans suddenly step in her front.

"Permission to speak Hauptmann!"

"Permission granted. What is it?"

"Allow me to introduce my crew before we get going!" Hans clapped his hands and 4 males walked out of the Elefant. They all give salutes to Erwin, Maho and first man with thick brown hair and small goatee stepped forward and introduce himself.

"I'm Feldwebel Donner Hengel, Gunner of The Elefant Jagdpanzer… I have been with Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein since we were in Afrikakorps" Hans walks aside Donner "Donner here is the most skilled Gunner I have ever had,His calculations will give help us in our fight against the Soviets".

A Second man with bald head steppe forward "I'm Feldwebel Gottfried Gotch, Driver of this Elefant tank destroyer. Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein is a good man he will keep us together"

"Gotch is my finest Driver, he can operate a Panzer IV with only an hour of reading the manual… he is an expert mechanic too"

The third man, looked more calm than the other two stepped forward "I'm Gefreiter Fritz Kestner,the Loader and radio operator… it's an honour to serve with you"

The last man stepped forward. He is looked much younger than the other three and looks new in the Panzerwaffe. Maho can tell by just looking to his face.

"Unteroffizier Inglomar Seth, Loader and machine Gunner... Even though I'm new to Oberfeldwebel Hans' crews, I believe he is a good commander"

Erwin smiled and nodded her head. She then took off her visor and combed her hair using her hands before start giving the order.

"Alright Man,and woman listen will go on 0600 dark should cover us from soviet spotter planes and we'll arrive at the Ambush point approximately...0100 hours i want you to get prepared now stock up your munitions,rations,fix anything need to be anyone copy?"

"Jawohl Hauptmann!"

"Good,now go get back to your tanks..Maho,report to me when your preparation is done"

"Understood" said Maho while nodding her moments later,everyone was back to their business Hans and his crew stock up their supplies,Erwin goes back to her command post,and Maho with Lisa walks together to their Tigers.

"So,Oberleutnant did you think this mission will be goes well?" Lisa asked while holding Maho's suddenly feels like she is on a small walk with Miho, her beloved younger sister.

"I'm not sure about it since we have to deal with massive numbers of russian tanks.." Maho smiled "But we are soldiers of the Fatherland,we take order and get the job done..especially if it's came from Erwin..she know the best for her men and woman"

"I never seen you so optimistic like this before Oberleutnant" Lisa stared at Maho's eyes with a little bit confused "You though me first that...we are losing and fighting useless campaigns"

Maho just grew silence hearing Lisa's words..since meeting with Erwin earlier,she suddenly felt lot of happiness rushed into her every inch of her fibres.

"Was it because Hauptmann Erwin? you two are so close don't you?" Maho suddenly blushed hard and her face start to changing colour to red

"W-What? Quit it!" said Maho while still trying to hide her feelings. Lisa can't hold back her laughter anymore and start to laugh.

"I'm sorry Oberleutnant im just guessing" said Lisa while attempting to stop her laugh "Listen Lisa,sometime you just have to be a little optimised..you can't be always pessimistic right?"

"Understood,Oberfeldwebel" They stop at the front of Lisa's Tiger where her crew are busy with their own thoughts "Alright you better get your crew and tank ready,i suggest double the ammo for Armor Piercing rounds,we'll be facing lot tanks this time"

"Okay,I see you in 0600 hours!" Lisa quickly climb her tank and start ordering the crew to start resupplying and prepare the walked to her tank few metres away from Lisa's and she was greeted by Christian Foch,her loader and Erika who gives salute to her.

"Good to have you back Oberleutnant" said Christian smiled to him and approach Erika,who is sitting near the driver's hatch.

"Christian,Thank you"

"So what it is now Oberleutnant?" ask Erika when Maho stop her step near her.

"We are about to stop a soviet counter attack and rescue the trapped forces on the front..we are falling back from here"

"Falling back? to where?"

"I don't know,maybe somewhere near the Romanian borders..Erika how's the optic?"

"Just a little bit dirty but its now functional like usually" Erika responded while jump from the tank to Maho's front "Good..now i want you and Chris to get us some supplies,we'll be off at 0600 hours"

Chris approach both Erika and Maho "So what do you required for the supplies oberleutnant?"

"Some extra AP shells i guess since we will facing lot of tanks rather infantry,Magazines for our MP40s and Pistols...Belt Magazines for the MG34 in the cupola and in the assistance driver's seat"

Jürgen Klopp came out from the Driver's hatch and Maho stared at him "Jürgen,we are about to travel at a distances of 100KM i guess,what do you think about how much fuels we need for it?"

"We still have some fuel left from our last mission..it will be enough for 25-30 Kilometers i guess so..refuelling the Gas tank to full is a good one"

"Alright,that's all we need..you guys get the supplies ready and check if this tank need some maintenances,i want that all finished in 0500 hours"

"Jawohl Oberleutnant!" said them later,Erika,Chris,and Jürgen are busy checking and resupplying their and Jürgen with the help of Several Panzergrenadier Soldiers carries the boxes full of Ammunition for both AP Shells and for their Personal sees as the Shell being loaded one by one to the tank by Jürgen Erika suddenly appeared behind Maho and surprised her.

"Boo!"

"Kyaaa! Erika stop it!"

The laughter of Erika can be heard as she saw Maho's Expression

"You're still the same Oberleutnant,never change a bit" she then wrapped her hands on Maho's shoulder.

"Do we need some necessary HE Shells?"

"How much shells we have now?"

"About 45 Ammo Piercing Shells,doubled just like you requested" Erika look at the boys and Maho can see her eyes staring still at Jürgen

"Ah then we just need 10 High Explosive shells then" Maho shouted to Chris and told him to get 15 HE nodded and he quickly grabs a wooden box full of HE into the hull of Tiger.Jürgen then takes the Load into the Ammo Rack inside the Tiger.

"I heard we also received a new tank too in the unit Oberleutnant" Said Erika while changing his focus to Maho,who is fixing her Iron Cross 1st Class Medal at her Jacket "So how it's like? is that same as Tiger or something more powerful?"

"It's the Heavy tank Destroyer Ferdinand,upgraded and renamed Elefant..well it have strong Case Mate Armor and it's cannon are far more deadly than our Tiger but slow as hell..that's why Hauptmann Erwin asked me to guard it" Maho look at her watch and sees the time already 1600 hours in the the Horizon,she can see the sun slowly disappearing from the sky of this russian steppes..a mild wind blows gentlely and it's also blows Maho's Dark Brown Hair.

"Oh i see then,i've heard about what that Monster did to a brigade of Soviet tanks back in Kursk..since it's now upgraded,i hope its performance would be far more good" Erika smiled and Maho replied with cleansing her cheek from dark oil's fumes "You work so hard this day Erika,mind for a little rest..i need your sharp eyes for taking down that communist scums"

"I will,as soon as i finished get this big cat ready for action" Erika hugged Maho tightly as a gesture of how much she be thankful for being cared by her commander.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Field,a Column of three Tiger tanks and four Panzer IVs Infantries behind them start dismissing their formation..Erwin see through the window of her tent and realised they are not normal Heer uniform was in feldgrau colour and their Collar tabs showed the insignia "SS" Bolt on their left..they are look scary and mysterious with the shadow of their stalhelms begin covering their eyes,leaving their mouth and nose only to be visible.

One man raised from the hatch of the First wear a complete dark uniform with SS Rune on his left collar tab and four dots on the black uniform is embedded with multiple medals like Iron Cross 1st Class,Tank Destruction Badge 1st Class,and a Knight's Cross wrapped in his neck like a necklace. his blue eyes scanned the entire camp coldly and suddenly,he begin to smiled.

"What the Hell are this SS want here?"

-To be Continued

 **NOTE:**

 **Here goes the First Chapter! A little bit info that this fanfic will not historically accurate but im trying my best to make it so. Any reviews or constructive critics will be surely appreciated! Your review will also help me to know what do next.**

 **Dictionary will be added in the Chapter 2. Thanks for reading and stay tune for some more update!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unpleasant Allies

**Firstly, i do not own Girls und Panzer anime nor its characters. Any names that similar to other Fanfiction/Mangas were coincident.**

 **INTRODUCTION:**

 **Battle of Kursk, which is regarded as the most largest tank battles in history ended with the soviet union being victorious although they suffered lot of casualties than their German enemy. At the same year, the German military in North Africa is also forced to surrender to the Allied Forces and Germany's only Allies, Italy was close to a downfall. At the east, couping with their staggering losses the USSR ready to launched a counter attack against the German Armies in hope the Germans will not able to establishing a strong defensive points. Unlike the Soviet, Germany's losses of tanks can not be replaced. And they were on high stakes pushing back the Soviet or perished. however, Kursk will be remembered as the days where the superior German Tanks tremble the earth forever,not just changing the armoured warfare for the future but also inspiring fear and fame to both friends and foes alike..**

 **Summer 1943, Oberleutnant (First Lieutenant) Maho von Austermann returned to her line of duty as Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger commander at the German Panzerwaffe (Armoured Division). Being previously wounded during the Battle of Kursk, which happened just months ago Maho, now a fully decorated officer found herself in the middle of her own forces retreat as the Soviet Union start pushing the German forces deep to the west...**

 **Chapter 2: Unpleasant Ally**

 **Somewhere near the bank of Don River,Ukraine,USSR,10 June 1943.**

"What the hell is the SS doing here?"

Said Erwin while watching the mysterious SS Commander began disembarking in his Tiger. One of Erwin's Lieutenant suddenly got inside her room and report.

"Sorry to disturb your time Hauptmann! But there is a person from the SS that wants to see you"

When Maho saw the SS Soldiers and tanks arriving at the camp. She stared coldly at them which Erika noticed, especially when Maho saw the Commander give salute to Erwin and go inside the command post with her.

"What's wrong Maho?" asked Erika calmly

"What the hell does the SS want here?" Maho replied to Erika with another question "You seem to have a vendetta against them, do you have a problem with the SS?"

"Yes I do" said Maho with cold tone. "Those guys over there are psychopathic Murderers, I don't even want to stare at them for too long"

Karl Allenbach,the Radio Operator and Assistance Driver of their Tiger joined them at staring at the SS Soldiers. Maho felt a sudden gust of air with the arrival of the SS Troops, something dark is surrounding them.

"I heard from the radio that the 3rd SS-Panzer Division has been sent to reinforce our defense at Rzhev" said Karl to Maho. "I think this guy is one of them"

The Commander left the command post and gave a salute to Erwin, who stood at the door. Maho was very surprised to see that the SS Commander is a shockingly young gentleman about the same age as her. As he walked toward the Tigers, The Commander saw Maho staring at him and he stared back her, throwing a smile before continuing his walk. Maho suddenly blushed and shook her head to remove it

"Well that SS Kommandant certainly looks charming right Oberleutnant?"

"Charming or not they are still murderers" said Maho coldly. Erika shook her head "Alright show's over, get back to work everybody… I need to see someone"

"Who is allowed to know?" Erika asked one more time while climbing the hull of the Tiger.

"Our Captain"

Maho walks to the Command Post and the lieutenants guarding outside allowed her to , Erwin sat at her table while staring at nothing. She looked hypnotized and one of her hands held a pen.

"Hauptmann, are you okay?"

Maho's voice suddenly breaks her silence and Erwin got up, saluted and sat back down.

"About time you arrived here Oberleutnant… I just went to get somebody to call you here" Erwin picked up a cigarette packet and pulled out a cigarette then lit. Exhaling large tobacco smoke from her mouth "Do you want some smoke?" Erwin offered

"Of course, Hauptmann thank you"  
Maho lit her Cigarette and sat at the chair in front of Erwin. Their smoke began to fill the air inside the Command Post.

"Who are they, what is the SS doing here?" asked Maho. She stared at Erwin seriously before exhaling more smoke.

"It's a small detachment of 3rd SS-Panzer Division Totenkopf sent to report to us"

"Report to us?" Maho suddenly felt emotional "So they will join our mission? Is that's what you mean, Hauptmann?"

"Apparently, yes" hearing Erwin's response Maho then start to walk away from the Command Post she felt disappointed and angry to work with the SS.

While on the Blitz to France four years ago, Maho personally saw the Atrocities of SS Soldiers dragging away parents from children and ransacking Jewish owned properties. On one such tragedy,The SS lined the captured Jews against a wall and executed them. This angered Maho and she got a fight with the SS Commander only to be stopped by Erwin.

 _'I'd rather work with the Soviets rather than with those killers'_ said Maho to herself while remembering the tragedy years ago.

"Look Maho, I know how much you hate those men" Erwin got up and stroked Maho's shoulders with her warm hands "But it's not my decision… it's coming from the top who asked me to cooperate with the SS Regiment"

Maho sighed deeply and pressed her body to Erwin, now they are so close together could be considered one."Their Commander, Who is he?"

"Oh, so you have seen him too? well he is SS-Hauptsturmführer Nikolaus Arnim Von Wolframm,the youngest, but most skilled Panzerkommandant from the Totenkopf Division..why did you suddenly ask?"

Maho look at Erwin with Confused staring "Because he is at the same old age me and has already received a Knight's Cross"

Erwin chuckled before combing Maho's hair with her hands "Don't you tell me you're envious to an SS, Oberleutnant?"

"Jealous of a Psycho Killer? Never!" Maho's face turned red again which makes Erwin softly laughed. She then pat Maho's head while staring at her.

"Just try to restrain yourself, alright Maho. I don't want another incident like last time"

"I just can't wait they until they aren't here anymore" Maho replied with a scathing tone and walk to the Door. Erwin smiled at her and Maho gave a salute before leaving Erwin with her job.

Maho's watch showed her the current time. It was 0600 hours and as planned, the tank commanders would be briefed by Erwin before going. Maho stands at the front of Command Post while drinking from her water canteen. She then saw Lisa walks slowly to the Post so Maho decide to approached her.

"Leutnant, you arrived just in time" said the only reply by staring at her and exhale a deep breath

"Sorry I'm late… my Coaxial MG34 got stuck so we had to repair it and I was so exhausted I fell asleep" said Lisa. Maho put her arm around Lisa's shoulder and walked to the post with her

"It's fine, we all get tired sometimes… just don't push yourself too hard" Lisa smiled "So your Tiger and crew is ready for combat now?"

"Yes, Oberleutnant Maho everything is in 're ready for the mission"

"Good Work, now let's go. Hauptmann Brunschwig is waiting for us" they entered the Post where Erwin and her other two guards seem to be examining a map. Upon seeing Lisa and Maho, Erwin greeted them and they all exchanged salutes.

"Just in time, Oberleutnant Von Austermann,Leutnant Eichwald" said Erwin formally "So where's the other one?"

"I don't have a clue, probably still working on their tanks" Lisa replied with enthusiasm. Erwin took off her visor cap and put it on her table. Maho stood near the typewriter and looked at the pile of paper not far from there, which is mostly just orders and coordinates.

Several minutes later, Hans Mitterstein entered the Post followed by the SS Commander SS-Haupsturmfuhrer Nikolaus. They gathered and sat around a large table with a big map laid out upon it's surface.

"Alright seems everybody are here now" Erwin put her visor back and start the briefing

"I'm Hauptmann Erwin Brunscwhig, Commander of 503rd Heavy tank Battalion. This is Oberleutnant Maho Von Austermann, my second in command"

"Nice to serve with you, Oberleutnant Von Austermann" said Nikolaus with a cold and grazing tone. Maho shook his freezing ' Knight Cross glimmered under the lamplight. Maho grew silent as she tried not to stare at Nikolaus.

"Let me introduce myself" Nikolaus stood and his green eyes stared at everyone in the post "I'm SS-Hauptsturmführer Nikolaus Von Wolframm,3rd SS-Panzer Division Totenkopf"

"This is Leutnant Lisa Eichwald. She is in command of A Company 503rd Heavy tank battalion...and Oberfeldwebel, please introduce yourself to Hauptsturmführer Von Wolframm"

Hans got up and began his intro "I am Oberfeldwebel Hans Mitterstein, 53rd Heavy tank destroyer Batallion.I command an Elefant tank destroyer, and I Hope we can work together"

"53rd Heavy tank destroyer Batallion? Where's the rest of your company or platoon? I saw an Elefant Jagdpanzer when I arrived in here" Asked Nikolaus while raising an eyebrow

"The rest of my dBatallion is on Rzhev Herr Hauptsturmführer, I was sent here under the request of Hauptmann Brunschwig"

"I See" Said Nikolaus tersely replied. He crossed his arms while looking around at everyone inside the Post "So, let's get started then.. Hauptmann Brunschwig will be our CO, is that right?"

Erwin shook his head, much in Maho's surprise.

"Unfortunately not, I'm sorry but I can't join the fight this time.. High Command asked me to report back immediately to HQ at Rzhev, I will need to get this Battalion to retreat soon"

Erwin pointed at Maho while smiling "But I will give my command to Oberleutnant Von Austermann, she will be in charge of 173rd Heavy tank Company, so Herr Nikolaus, I hope you can cooperate with her… she's the best Commander I have ever had the honour to serve under"

"Congratulation Oberleutnant" said Lisa cheerfully. Maho smiled at her but that warm smile suddenly vanished when Nikolaus began staring at her

"Hmm alright then, so the CO is Oberleutnant Von Austermann..." said Nikolaus in deep, calm tone "Although my… position is higher, this sector was under Heer's jurisdiction so I shall follow all your orders, Oberleutnant"

"As you should, Herr Hauptsturmführer" Replied Maho with the same cold tone "Alright so here's the plan… Oberfeldwebel Hans and his Elefant will provide us heavy fire support from the forest over here… Leutnant Lisa's Tigers will protect his flank if the soviet manage to spot him. I will take the Centre flank to deal a devastating blow to the Soviet tanks, and With all respect Herr Hauptsturmführer, I request that you take care of our Right Flank… position you and your tanks here, here and right will give you advantages to properly engage the Enemy"

"Understood" said Nikolaus whilst smiling he was surprised there is a female commander who is as calculated and experienced as Maho.

"Permission to speak, Herr Hauptsturmführer"

"Granted Oberleutnant,what is it?"

"What kind of forces do you have right now?" asked Maho formally. Although she began to feel guilty for staring at Nikolaus, she can't lie to herself about how he feels towards him.

"Well we have three Tigers in good condition, four Panzer IVs with 75mm long barreled cannon and a platoon of infantry consisting of 50 Panzergrenadiers"

"Perfect. I request that you send out your infantry to help our trapped forces in the area, cover their retreat to be precisely while your tanks keep the Soviet armors pinned down" Maho then stare at Erwin and nodded. Erwin smile and she began to speak again

"Alright that's the plan… and don't forget, if you're low on ammo just fall back and don't try to still need all of you for defending Rzhev, you will be in contact with Major Friederich from 411th Infantry Division that entrapped in the area… once you have made contact, ask him to get his troops out from there and fall back to our lines...understand?"

"Jawohl, Hauptmann!" they all replied nodded and went back to her table

"Alright dismiss, and may god bless you all in the battlefield" Hans, Lisa, Nikolaus and Maho saluted to Erwin before exiting the post. Maho was about to open the door when an arm suddenly grabbed her. Erwin closed the door and looked Maho in her eyes, penetrating her feelings.

"Hey I'm just-"

Maho put a finger on Erwin's mouth as she already know what Erwin would say: Worried.

"You don't have to, you worry too much you know Hauptmann"

"But i just don't want to lose you again" Erwin swung her body to Maho with the latter hugged tightly. "remember when you get shot in our retreat from Soborowka? I was terrified ,I couldn't bear losing you".

"I'll be fine, I promise" Maho smiled "You are the most important person in this Batallion, your men need you Hauptmann! You can't always be at the front"

Erwin and Maho then fell silent in each other's embrace. For Maho,it was the first time Erwin wasn't coming with her for a major mission. Then she started thinking can't do everything with Erwin.  
Suddenly it was just bliss as Erwin deeply gazed into her eyes, their lips met with tongues attempting to split one another. Maho felt so calm tasting Erwin's soft lips and mouth… For her this was the moment she has been waiting for. She suddenly felt hot as happiness flowed through her entire body.

"Oberleutnant, what took you so long?"

Erika stood atop the hull of their Tiger while staring at Maho, who was still smiling. She looked at Erika while confused, asking herself what happened to her commander.

"Oberleutnant, are you alright? hey answer me Oberleutnant don't scare me like that!"

"I-I'm sorry Erika… just a little bit dizzy" said Maho. She then climbed the hull and sat in her chair in the Commander's Cupola. She stared at everyone inside the tank. Chris is busy checking and preparing their ammunition, Jürgen seems busy fixing something in his Driver's compartment,and Karl is reloading his coaxial MG34. A 'Cling' sound is heard every time Karl loads a new Ammo Belt to the MG34.

"Is everyone ready down there?" said Maho to her crew while looking down. The two men looked above suddenly and smiled to their commander."Good to go, commander!"

Erika got inside the Hatch and sat in her Gunnery position. Maho exchanged her Visor cap for her communication headset. She shook it a few times before testing it through the Radio.

"Radio check, can anyone hear me?"

"Loud and clear Oberleutnant"

"We can here you! comms are up and running"

Maho smiled then popped her head out of the hatch. She saw the other Tigers parked around her start moving. Maho can see Lisa's Tiger begin to shake a little as it's engine sprung back to life. A thick cloud of smoke came out of it's Exhausts and the tank began to drive forward. The ground trembled under the mighty tanks treads.

"Alright Jürgen start the engine we are going!"

"Copy! starting the engine!"

Soon, a loud rumbling noise can be heard as Maho's Tiger sprung back to live. It slowly moved forward following the other Tiger is following just right behind her and she waved at Maho. Maho waved back at her and started looking to her left.

The SS Force is also moving to join the first Tiger, commanded by Nikolaus has it's barreled painted with several white rings that act as it's kill scores. Nikolaus can be seen ordering the rest of his tanks and several Half-tracks containing the SS-Panzergrenadiers can be seen joining them.

Maho grabbed her headphones quickly "This is the Company CO to all units. We are en-route to the Don River Sector… maintain radio silence and lights out before we reach our destination..stay close to your formation, and ready your guns, do you copy?"

"Jawohl Oberleutnant!"

multiple voices answered her through the looked to her back again and saw Hans' Elefant slowly moving to the rear of the convoy,guarded with multiple Panzer IVs.

"Chris, load the AP shell"

"AP Shell loaded!" Chris replied after he slammed the AP shell into the gun breach.

"Erika, what about our cannons and hydraulics?"

"Everything is in good condition Oberleutnant, the Optic is clear and our hydraulics seem fine" Erika rotated the Tiger's turret left and right to check the Hydraulics used to turn the turret. She then cheerfully replied "Okay all clear"

"Excellent, Jürgen, Karl how's our engine?"

"so far so good, Oberleutnant"

"Oil pressure is in fine gauge, we're ready to cruise over"

Maho nodded and looked towards the sky which has become darker than before. The stars start to show after the sun over the horizon… a mixture of Adrenaline and energy washed over her body like a splash of water.

"Here we go again"

-To be Continued

 **NOTE:**

 **Here goes the Chapter 2! What will happen next? Can maho and the SS forces saved the trapped forces from the Soviet Onslaught without much casualties? Stay tune!**

 **Also,i want to apologize if the story wasn't 100% historically accurate,but i will tried my best to make it more real :D**

 **Thanks for reading so far! XD i was pleased if you enjoy my can PM me for anything and i'm opem for constructive criticism,and any suggestion :D**

 **Stay tune for more chapter :D**

 **Dictionary: im not 100% german speaker so please correct if im kinda wrong**

 **-Hauptmann: Captain (rank)**

 **-Hauptsturmführer: SS rank for Captain.**

 **-Oberleutnant: 1st Lieutenant**

 **-Leutnant: 2nd Lieutenant**

 **-Oberfeldwebel: Sergeant Master (also known as Stabsfeldwebel)**

 **-Feldwebel: Sergeant 1st Class**

 **-Offizier: Sergeant 2nd Class**

 **-Unteroffizier: Sergeant**

 **-Obergefreiter: Lance Corporal**

 **-Gefreiter: Corporal**

 **-Jawohl: Affirmative (Formal in military0**


	3. Chapter 3: River of Blood

**INTRODUCTION**

 **Firstly, i do not own Girls und Panzer anime nor its characters. Any names that similar to other Fanfiction/Mangas were coincident.**

 **Battle of Kursk, which is regarded as the most largest tank battles in history ended with the soviet union being victorious although they suffered lot of casualties than their German enemy. At the same year, the German military in North Africa is also forced to surrender to the Allied Forces and Germany's only Allies, Italy was close to a downfall. At the east, couping with their staggering losses the USSR ready to launched a counter attack against the German Armies in hope the Germans will not able to establishing a strong defensive points. Unlike the Soviet, Germany's losses of tanks can not be replaced. And they were on high stakes pushing back the Soviet or perished. however, Kursk will be remembered as the days where the superior German Tanks tremble the earth forever,not just changing the armoured warfare for the future but also inspiring fear and fame to both friends and foes alike..**

 **Summer 1943, Oberleutnant (First Lieutenant) Maho von Austermann returned to her line of duty as Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger commander at the German Panzerwaffe (Armoured Division). Being previously wounded during the Battle of Kursk, which happened just months ago Maho, now a fully decorated officer found herself in the middle of her own forces retreat as the Soviet Union start pushing the German forces deep to the west...**

 **Chapter 3: River of Blood**

 **Somewhere near the Bank of Don River,Ukraine,USSR,11 June 1943**.

The column of German tanks rolled out to rescue the trapped Infantry Division near the bank of river Don. The night over the Russian steppes was filled with the rumbling voices of engines and tank tracks screeching. Maho, who was still awake inside her Tiger, opened her hatch and stuck her head out, Taking in some of the fresh air, she then looked below her and saw Erika was sleeping while placing her head against the inner wall. Chris who had also fallen asleep, Jürgen, the driver, had his eyes focused on the road and Karl was busy reading a book. Maho put her head inside the tank and asked Karl:

"Karl, what are you reading down there?" Karl seemed a little bit surprised and his book nearly fell from his grasp. He turned his head to Maho and replied to her question.

"Ah Oberleutnant, I thought you were sleep", said Karl while marking the current page in his book and closing it. "It's just some… biology thing, Oberleutnant. I want to became a doctor after this war ends."

"That's good for you then, Karl, just keep trying... Everyone has their own goals." Maho smiled a little. She then began to remember her Father, who was a doctor back in the Afrikakorps. Her father died when he came back to Germany after the Afrika korps had been defeated. Maho was still at the front when she received the bad news.

"So, Oberleutnant, we've almost been together as a crew for one year now," said Jürgen. "Why don't you tell us about yourself a little? I mean, you are half japanese right? That's a lot to explain…"

"Well… It's… It's..." Maho shook her head, thinking about what she should tell Jürgen and Karl.

"Come on, Oberleutnant, you trust us, don't you?"

"No, it's just... the first time I have to tell things about myself," said Maho with a rather deep tone. Everyone in her Crew knew Maho as a very cold person, who rarely talks even to her own crew mates. So far, only the person closest to her, such as Erwin or Erika, have known her true side and her reason for being so cold to others.

Maho knew that war changed people, but everything she had been through was the reason why she rarely interacted with others.

 _'War changes peoples..no matter do you like it or not..it will change you both inside and outside..especially if you already have been so close to death before..'_

"Oberleutnant, you okay?"

Karl's voice pulled Maho from her thoughts again. she then shook her head, attempting to regain her senses and mind. "Yes, I'm okay, Karl, just a little bit… umm… sleepy…"

"Then you should get yourself some rest, Oberleutnant, we haven't seen you rest, since we were travelling from the base," said Jürgen with a caring tone. Maho smiled at him and nodded.

"I will follow your suggestion, Unteroffizier," said Maho, while removing her visor cap from her head and placing it not too far away.

"Wake me up one hour from now, will you?"

"I will, have a good rest, Oberleutnant!"

Maho then pressed her back against the chair and slumber soon consumed what was left of her consciousness. Even if it was just for an hour, she still needed her rest before going on her mission…

* * *

 _'Get down! incoming artilleries!"_

Sounds of explosions could be heard anywhere. Barrages of unstoppable Katyusha rockets slammed into the ground, throwing mud and dirt everywhere. The field was in total chaos with dead soldiers and destroyed tanks anywhere, German and Soviet alike. Maho and Erika were taking cover behind their destroyed Tiger with Chris, Jürgen and Karl. She loaded a new magazine into her MP 40 and stared at her crew.

 _'Alright! We need to get back to the SS troops and fall back to a save position! Karl, Jürgen, you two go first and find any remaining forces you could join! Erika and Chris you with me!'_

Maho nodded her head and soon Jürgen and Karl ran through the rain of bullets before disappearing in the thick smoke. She and the others soon crawled through the mud as the explosion of Katyusha Rockets began to intensify.

Three Soviet soldiers came across them and they could see Maho and her crewmates crawling. Luckily, Chris also saw them too.

 _'Watch out! Russians at our nine shoot them!'_

Chris, Erika and Maho gunned the Russians down quickly before running to join with the SS Troops. Once they arrived there, she could see the SS had also been overrun and was in disarray. Nikolaus, their commander, can be seen standing above the wreck of his Tiger while shouting orders to his retreating troops.

 _'Get back! Get back! If we stay, we die! We will avenge this red offense later! Don't get separated from the others! Retreat!'_

Nikolaus saw Maho and the other two jumped then.

 _'About time you arrive here, Oberleutnant! We were just about to retreat back to safety! Let's get go-'_

Suddenly Maho heard a burst of machine gun fire from the thick smoke surrounding them as well the sound of a tank engine.

 _'Machine gun! Nikolaus, watch out!'_

 _'Get out of he_ -'

Nikolaus tackled Maho away and a sudden hail of bullet hit him. He coughed some blood out of his mouth before his body falls to the ground. 'Nikolaus! No! Nikolaus!'

 _'No! Oberleutnant don't!_ ' Erika pulled Maho, who was attempting to rush over to Nikolaus seemingly still breathing, his eyes looking at her, away. She could hear him saying something through the deafening sound of explosions, screams and fire.

 _'Get… my men… to… safety...'_ said Nikolaus very slowly. Several holes were visible in his body where the bullets struck.

Nikolaus's eyes started to roll back before they finally closed forever. _'Oh no! Nikolaus! Nikolaus you hear me? NIKOLAUS!'_

Maho screamed as she hopelessly Shaking Nikolaus' dead body. Unknown to her, a russian soldier sneaked to her back and raised his rifle high in the air, with the sharp bayonet pointed straight to Maho's back. before she can quickly react, the soldier thrust the Bayonet into her as her scream of pain filled the atmosphere...

* * *

"Oberleutnant! Oberleutnant! Shit, Chris, get me some water!"

Erika splashed some Water to Maho's face. The latter was suddenly awake and quickly grabbed her MP 40. Erika calmed her down and she could feel sweat had showered Maho's body. Her nerves could be seen around her face and Maho's expression was one of shock.

"What's happened… Where are we?" said Maho quietly. As her consciousness came back, she then realised being surrounded by her crew. "We have arrived at the Rendezvous Point, Oberleutnant."

"You suddenly begin to scream in your sleep… We panicked so hard, we thought you'd just got shot by a sniper."

Maho closed her face with both of her hands _'This nightmare is getting worse and worse… I… I can't get rid of it… Oh, my God!'_ "Tell me Maho what's happened in your dream?" Erika wiped the sweat from Maho's face and neck, then placing her head against her shoulder. She could feel Maho still trembling and soon Erika felt the warmth of Maho's tears on her shoulder." Erika… I… just… can't get rid of it… I'm so tired…"

"You'll be fine… I promise you that, Oberleutnant." Erika calmly stroked Maho's head with caution. She looked at everyone and nodded, Jürgen, Karl and Chris then exiting the tank. The radio's crackled sounds could be heard and Maho took her head from Erika's shoulder.

"I… should go report immediately," Maho said, while wiping off her tears. "This is the company Commander,all units report!"

"This is Haupsturmführer Nikolaus from the SS Forces, we have taken our position and awaiting your further command."

"This is Leutnant Eichwald. A Company. We have reached our position, awaiting orders."

"This is Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein from 53th Heavy tank destroyer Batallion. We're still en-route to the designated location."

Chris suddenly stuck his head inside the hatch and looked at Maho. "Obereleutnant, Major Friederich is waiting for you."

"Thank you Chris. Alright, all company leaders gather around at the Major's place. The rest of the companies get prepared for the enemy assault, copy?"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant!" multiple voices could be heard replying over the radio. Maho stared at Erika who was still looking at her in worriedly.

"I need to see major Friederich now," said Maho to Erika."Oberleutnant, just… let me know if you have some problem, alright? I just… feel like I… no I just want to make sure you are okay."

Maho smiled widely at Erika and touched her cheeks. She then kissed Erika's lips in a sudden motion before climbing out from her tank, leaving the blushing Erika inside. "I will, Erika, just try not to worry so much, okay?"

Maho came out from the commander's hatch and looked around her surroundings. Several trenches were set with many soldiers inside and some anti-tank guns emplacements could also be seen. She jumped out from her Tiger and was greeted by Lisa. They watched together as 15 half-tracks dropped their infantry load and Nikolaus could be seen not far.

"Herr Hauptsturmführer!" Lisa shouted to Nikolaus and the latter quickly turned his head in their direction. Nikolaus wore his Skull-adorned visor cap, as he approached them. The flashes of an artillery barrage as well anti-aircraft tracers were filling that cloudless night.

"Ah, glad to join!" said Nikolaus while smiling. "My men are in position, we're just awaiting further instruction."

"We need to see Major Friederich first and consolidate our attack with him." Maho started walking through the trenches, followed by Lisa She turned her head backwards, watching Nikolaus who still stood in his place. "We are here to rescue them anyway."

The three went through the trenches filled with many soldiers. They were all exhausted and tired, sitting, pressing their back against the trench wall. Several of them covered their face with their stalhelms, despair and hopelessness already having consumed their minds. Maho stood in the front of a wooden door that was guarded by two soldiers. She could hear Major Friederich talking to his lieutenants inside. He was looking exhausted too with several pieces of his uniform showing ruptures. Upon seeing Maho with her friends, from his tired pale face suddenly emerged a smile.

"Ah! You must be Oberleutnant von Austermann! The Headquarters told me about you!" Maho enters the room with Nikolaus and Karla.

"Herr Major, we are here to cover your retreat back to our lines… We are retreating back to Rzhev and High Command has commanded us to rescue your trapped forces here."

Friederich looked at Maho, while fixing his nearly-battered Iron Cross."The situation is pretty bad here, Oberleutnant… Our ammunition and medical supplies are running out… Troops are exhausted and in bad morale... The wounded must be evacuated from here soon as possible... The Soviets keep pressing us hard these days." Major Friederich pointed his finger at a sketch of wide plain field on the table. "Recently, we just got informed that the Soviets will launch another counter attack. This time, with their armored forces and we will be massacred by them because we don't have enough protection against tanks."

"But I saw several PAK guns on the trench, when we arrived." Nikolaus's words got the attention of everyone in the room "Are they not operational?"

"Yes, they are, Herr Hauptsturmführer… But just as I said previously, we are running out of ammo. Those guns can only be fired for one hours before they completely run out of ammo and without sufficient personnel to man them, they will be practically useless."

"So that's why we are here Major, we will keep out those Russians for you," said Lisa "Leutnant Lisa is right, I have orders from HQ for you Major. You will get your men retreating to our lines while we hold off the Soviet tanks, giving you some time to pull back." Friederich stared at Maho with a disbelieving look.

"Holding out against the Russian? But how? Their tanks are limitless and your forces will be completely outnumbered, Oberleutnant!"

"That's the first impression… But we believe the Soviet forces sent to counter attack are merely part of their division… If they start taking too many losses they would fall back. They still need their tanks in attacking Rzhev after all."

Friederich nodded, seeming to understand the situation. "Then, I need to know the composition of your forces, Oberleutnant."

"Well… We have dozens of operational Tigers that will act as the main battering ram against the Soviets and 15 Panzer IVs to provide supressing fire… It's all under the 173th Heavy tank company that is under my personal command."

"Then we have an Elefant tank destroyer, set up to knock out the Soviet tanks from save distances… They're already placed in the hill northwest of here, I will provide cover fire too and my Tigers came from A Company, 503rd heavy tank battalion." Lisa explained and then she looked at Nikolaus. The latter understood what that meant and he stepped closer to the table.

"Im in command of Z Company from the 3rd SS-Panzer Division Totenkopf. We have three Tiger tanks and four Panzer IVs... We also have a platoon of 50 Panzergrenadiers awaiting further command."

Friederich suddenly laughed. Maho and Karla stared at one another in confusion. "This is more than I expected," said the Major while finishing his laugh.

"So here's our plan: We will hold out the Soviets that have high possibility coming through this wide plain as it's the only terrain available for their tanks… Oberfeldwebel Hans will deliver the hard punch from distances while we will be taking care the rest… Haupsturmführer Nikolaus's Panzergrenadiers will cover your troops in retreating, Prioritize women and the wounded." Maho took of her visor cap and moved her finger around in the map. "Leutnant Lisa will take the left flank, Herr Haupsturmführer Nikolaus will take the right flank and prevent the enemies from flanking our defences and i will take the centre route. Any questions?"

All persons in the room nodded. "That's quite an excellent strategy, Oberleutnant," said Major Friederich while smiling at Maho "Now I understand why HQ sent you to us."

"With all respect, Major, I'm just taking orders. Your troops are the highest priority."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Oberleutnant… Alright, everybody, get prepared! Based on the intel, Soviets will launch their attack this morning! May God give you his best in the field, dismissed!"

Maho, Nikolaus and Lisa gave their salute to Major Friederich, before leaving his room and going back to their tanks. On the way, Maho could see several female soldiers watching her and giving her a salute. Maho gave them a warm smile in return and continued to walk away.

 _'Look at them, even though they already know the chances of seeing another day in their lives is small, they still give their best for the Fatherland… So why you can't do the same, Maho?_ '

The three stopped at Maho's Tiger. She picked a map from the pocket of her jacket and laid it on the steel hull of the tank. Lisa and Nikolaus paid close attention to her.

"Alright, Hans already took position on that hill, so, Lisa I want you and your tanks to do the same thing… It's 02:45 in the morning, so we still have time before the attack begins."

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant, we'll be there in no time!" Lisa replied while nodding her head. Her thick reddish hair was blown away with the sudden wind that came, sparking her scent of shampoo everywhere. "Take some of my Panzer IVs to act as the Elefant's Escort. Tell them to use concealment." Lisa gave a salute to Maho before going over to her tanks.

"What about me?" asked Nikolaus while crossing his arms. "Like I said before, Herr Haupsturmführer, your tanks would cover our right flank and your infantry will provide assistance for the retreating forces."

"Just that? Nothing else?" Nikolaus replied with an unsatisfied tone. "And please, just call me shorter, Nikolaus is enough."

Maho stared at Nikolaus deeply, before turning her back toward him. "As the person who is below your rank, it's my duty to address you by your rank, Herr Haupsturmführer." Maho climbed her Tiger and got her torso inside the hatch. She looked once again at Nikolaus.

"I think you have heard my decision as the company commander clear enough." After that,Maho got her head inside, while closing the hatch, leaving the Puzzled Nikolaus outside.

Everyone had fallen asleep inside except for Karl, who was still awake and seemed to monitor the radio channel. Maho patted his shoulder a few times. "How about the comms, Karl? Is it good?"

"100% in good condition, Oberleutnant." Karl took off his headphone and turned his face to Maho. "I've checked the Russian lines… They went quiet and static, the attack will launch soon."

"I know," Maho replied before putting her visor cap away from her head. "Oberleutnant, are you nervous?"

"Nervous?" Maho then stared at herself… She felt quite uneasy about her mission right now but some strange feeling keeping her from falling into a pessimistic state, especially after her moments with Erwin in the tent back there.

"Yeah Karl, I'm kinda nervous too," Maho smiled. "But you can't let that take you over… In that place you sit right now, I have the most skilled machine gunner and radio operator in all of the 503th Tank Batallion. We all get nervous sometime, so it's okay," said Maho while referring to Karl.

Karl nodded and gave Maho his warm smile in gratitude. "Thank you, Oberleutnant, I feel a little relaxed by now." Maho chuckled and then placed her head against the steel wall. She looked at her watch and it was currently 03:00. She then heard the sounds of rumbling engines and squeaking tracks as both Nikolaus and Karla have

started moving with their tanks to the designated position. Maho closed her eyes, hoping some little rest would help her fight better.

* * *

"This is Oberfeldwebel Hans, I see enemy movement in the valley, I repeat, I see enemy movements in the valley!"

Hans's voice in the radio suddenly woke up everyone in the tank. Karl took his headphones and Erika adjusted the cannon's calibration. Maho put back her visor cap and popped her body out of the hatch. She could see the soldiers were still retreating, women and men alike and the wounded were being taken to the half-tracks belonging to SS forces.

"Jürgen, start the engine, get in position quickly!"

"Aye, starting the engine!" The Machine sprang back to life and the tank slowly moved forward. Maho gestured to follow her to the other Tanks behind her and soon the rest of Tigers in Maho's company followed her to the ambush position. "This is the commander to all units. Everyone get in your position, Oberfeldwebel Hans, what kind of oppositions coming through here?"

"T-34 tanks And KV-1s! Several T-34/85s and small infantry detachments. They also have several pieces of artillery too, should we take the shot, Oberleutnant?"

Maho fell knew that this was quite challenging because the artillery could quickly disarray their formation with their bombardment. "Oberleutnant, should I take the shot? Over."

"Not yet, wait for the enemy coming into a distance of 900 meters!" Maho looked through her binocular and saw the hordes of Soviet tanks cruising like a giant wave. Dust and dirt filled the air and the earth seemed to be trembling a little. 'Take the shot and hope for the best… Destroy as many of them as you can.' Maho looked at her hands and then grabbed her mic. Her eyes still focused on the column of T-34/85 as that newly-designed T-34 have more powerful 85mm cannon that can penetrate the Tiger at relatively save distances unlike the ordinary T-34.

"Hans, take the shot on the column of T-34/85 first… Leutnant Eichwald, Herr Haupsturmführer, take down the same target because it's 85mm cannon can penetrate our Tigers at relatively wide range."

"Jawohl Oberleutnant!"

"Target Sighted! Ready to fire!"

Maho inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before almost shouting at her microphone."Fire!"

A thundering sound of cannons firing deafened Maho for a while and she covered her ears with her hand. A sudden barrage of fire from the German tanks suddenly hit the T-34/85 columns and nearly all of them were destroyed by the shot. this caused the entire tank formation to break off in chaos, as Tigers kept shooting them one by one.

"Erika! T-34/85 on three o'clock!"

"Target sighted!"

"Chris, load the AP shell!"

"AP Shell loaded!" a loud 'click' sound was to be heard whenever Chris loaded the Shell into the automatic breach.

"Ready to fire!" Maho looked at the T-34/85 that was attempting to escape the fire zone. "Fire!"

A loud explosion noise from the Tiger's cannon caused Maho to cover her ears. The shell hit the T-34/85 accurately in the turret ring and the tank slowly ceased to move. Fire started to engulfed the entire tank and Maho could see two crew members bailing out, one seemingly full of shrapnel wounds.

"Good shot, Erika! Change target!" The Tiger's turret slowly rotated around its former position. A shell screamed and landed on the ground not far from Maho, causing her to curse and duck immediately into the inside. Through the optic, she could see two KV-1 tanks attempting to charge through the trench. a lone Panzer IV took a direct hit and it's ammo quickly cooked off sending the turret flying, before landing nearby. "Shit! One of our Panzer IV was just lost!"

Erika cursed and rotated the turret to the KV-1s. "Target sighted! KV-1, 600 meters!"

"Copy! Chris! AP Shell at double!"

Chris slammed the shells into the gun breach and raised a thumb towards Maho. "Shell loaded!" Karl shot the coaxial MG 34 and Maho looked in the direction in which he fired. She saw several Soviet soldiers attempting to rush through the SS soldiers who were reloading their weapons only to be annihilated by the MG 34 like a paper being cut. Clear holes were visible in their bodies that spilled blood, several of them missing their hand or foot and screaming in agony. "Good shot, Karl!" said Maho while attempting to look back at the KV-1.

One KV-1 rotate it's turret towards their Tiger and shot but the 76mm round proved not to be enough and the shell bounced off the turret. "Okay, Erika, return fire!"

Erika pressed her finger against the trigger and the 8.8cm cannon fired. The round hit the KV-1 at the side of the hull, causing a clear hole that was visible enough for Maho to see its entire crew. Two of them where ruptured badly and their body parts scattered around. Two others, one wounded badly, exit the tank through the top hatch and disappear into the thick smoke.

"Good shot, Erika, we got him!" The other KV-1 soon was hit and it's ammo cooked off, causing a massive explosion that ripped the turret off. Maho looked for the source of the shot and saw Lisa's Tiger still aiming its cannon on the destroyed KV-1.

"Leutnant Eichwald, nice work!" said Maho to Lisa over the radio, while smiling. She stuck her head out from the hatch once more and saw another horde of T-34s was coming through. But suddenly most of them got shot and destroyed by the lining fire from SS tanks. Through the radio, Maho could hear Nikolaus shouting orders to his men. "All tanks, this is Haupsturmführer Nikolaus! Panzer IVs, provide us suppressing fire! Hoch, Klauff, fire at the same target as me!"

A sudden 'bang' noise caused the Turret to shake violently and nearly threw Maho from her chair. "What was that?!" said Maho while cursing. Erika used her deadly eyes to search for where the shot came from. "It was a 85mm round! There's gotta be a T-34/85 somewhere!"

"Jürgen, Karl, you see him?"

"Negative! Our visibility is zero!"

"Alright, let's roll out! Find this scum! We are a sitting duck here!"

Jürgen stomped his feet on the pedal and his hands worked on controlling the transmission pedals. Soon, the Tiger slowly moved toward the wreck of destroyed T-34s and KV-1s.

Maho closed her hatch as another round struck past her. "This bastard wants to play with us!" Said Maho in a grunt. "Chris, load the AP shell! Erika, shoot whenever you see him!"

"AP Shell loaded!"

"Copy! Searching for target!"

Another shell hit the Tiger but bounced off the front armour. It sent a shockwave through the armor and causing Karl to duck his head."Shit! At close range those 85mm round will finish us!"

Erika yelled with her feet poking Jürgen's shoulder. "Jürgen! Jürgen! Traverse left! I see something behind that hill!"

Maho looked at Erika instantly. "What is it Erika? You see something?"

"Yes, Oberleutnant! I see a tank silhouette behind that hill! Get us over there! Trust me!"

Maho nodded and opened her hatch. "Alright, Jürgen, follow Erika's lead, I will see through the binocs."

"Be careful out there, Oberleutnant!" Maho nodded and stuck her upper torso from the hatch. Asthe Tiger drove to a large hill of soil and rocks, Maho saw some shadow reflected in her binoculars.

"I see something! Chris, load the AP shell! Jürgen, go to the right, let's give them their surprise back!"

The Tiger slowly moved toward the hill and Maho could clearly see the 85mm Gun barrel sticking out from one of its sides. Maho led her Tiger to the other side to surprise the T-34/85 by coming from the direction they would not expect: Their back.

However, the noisy sound of Tiger's engine makes the commander of that T-34/85 awarned and turned the turret facing its back."Shit they know where we are going!" Maho's heart raced quickly, as she knew it would be the end for her if that 85mm managed to place a shot at this short distance.

"Jürgen! Hit the brake when I say!" Maho yelled to Jürgen and saw their direction was getting closer to the end of the mud. Time began to slow down, as Maho can see one of her enemy tanks part by part. Its tracks first, then the gasoline tank on its back. Maho closed her eyes for a second before suddenly those brown eyes of her opened again and she screamed in the mic.

"Now, Jürgen! Hit it!"

The Tiger suddenly screeched to a stop, almost throwing off Maho from the turret. At the same time, the T-34/85 also fired and missed the Tiger's cannon barrel by just an inch. Jürgen stamped his feet on the pedal again and the Tiger approach the T-34/85 in a crawling speed. Erika then rotated the turret facing down the back of that T-34/85 tank.

"Target acquired!"

"Fire!"

The 8.8 Gun Screamed in an explosion, throwing white smoke and a shell from its barrel. The muzzle flash caused Maho to close her eyes for a while before she heard a massive explosion. The shell penetrated the back of that T-34/85, destroying the engine and causing fire that quickly consumed the whole tank. One crew member opened the commander's hatch of its turret and jumped down to the ground, kneeling. Maho took out her MP 40 and loaded the magazine while pointing it against the person, before suddenly getting surprised by what she saw.

It was a woman with her left hand burned because of the fire inside the tank. She had a pale face with short black hair and she raised one of her hands, surrendering. The woman looked at Maho while trying to stop tears from streaming from her eyes. Maho sighed, then she put her MP40 down and gave the woman a head gesture to go away. The woman said something in Russian, before limping away from her destroyed tank.

A sudden barrage of artillery fire soon caught the whole place in total chaos. Shells rained from the sky and slammed on the ground. Maho cursed and instinctively got inside and closed the hatch, while the ground around the Tiger was being hit by the incoming shells, sending dirt and rocks everywhere. Several artillery barrages hit the Panzer IVs nearby and destroyed them instantly. One shell hit the back of a Panzer IV and set the whole tank in flames. One crewman bailed out from the upper hatch only to be shot and killed by machine gun fire. The struck Panzer IV soon went up in a big explosion as the flame cooked off the ammo inside, sending it's turret flying.

"Oberleutnant von Austermann, this is Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein. We see the position of enemy artillery, should we take the shot? Over."

Mittersein's voices on the radio quickly got Maho back to her senses. "Roger, you have my permission to engage any hostile you see."

"Copy that, firing now!"

A sudden loud sound of 88 L/71 cannon could be heard going off and Maho could see an explosion several miles away. The elefant successfully delivered its deadly shot. "Target Destroyed! Hit again!"

"Alright, Jürgen, let's move out! Chris, load the AP shell and Erika, get ready to fire whenever you see any target!"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant!"

"AP Shell loaded!" said Chris while locking the gun breech with his muscular arm.

"Karl, got something on the radio?"

Karl nodded. "Yes, A Company have repelled Enemy tanks at their sector and are moving to push through the river."

"Good job,Lisa!" Maho muttered to herself. Another loud sound of Elefant firing could be heard and Maho turned her head toward the small hill where that tank destroyer was settled. The round of 88 gun slammed through a T-34/85 and goes through it before hitting a T-34/76 behind, destroying the two tanks quickly in just one shot. Several people, with one having lost his left arm crawled away from their destroyed tanks and were riddled with bullets shortly after a Tiger released a hail of bullets from its coaxial MG 34.

"Wow did you just see that?!" Erika yelled as she watched the destruction caused by the Elefant. "I hope our Tiger can do the same thing!"

Maho jerked her head and slided her mic back to her ears. "All units, this is the company commander reporting in!"

"This is Leutnant Eichwald, A Company, we have cleared this sector and are advancing to the river!"

"This is Koller, 3rd Platoon. they took out some of our Panzer IVs, but the Soviet attack decreased!"

"Haupstrumführer Nikolaus reporting, the right flank is standing still and our Panzergrenadiers are successfully clearing the trench."

 _'They have all made it…'_ Maho murmured slowly upon hearing the reports. Her action has saved the lives of many men and women, but she still had one more job to do.

"Alright, listen, the Soviets are trying to regroup at the river. We should stop them and take care of the rest. Don't split up, stay in your position and destroy as many tanks as you can. Commander out."

The Tiger arrived at some high ground overwatching the river. It was not the river Maho would love to see as it was filled with dead soldiers and destroyed tanks. The blood of those who died slowly turned the water into a flow of red. On the other side of the river, Maho could see several KV-1s and T-34/85s regrouping.

"Erika, targets at 12 O'clock straight, distance 750 meters can you see them?"

Erika was silent for a while, before responding: "Copy, I see them!" Erika rotated the turret facing down the enemies. She adjusted the gun calibration and yelled in a loud voice: "Target acquired!"

"Hit the T-34/85 first! Fire!"

A sudden loud noise coupled with a bright flash caused Maho to cover her eyes as the 8.8 Gun roared once more, hurdling its shell away. The round struck the T-34/85 right at the side of its hull, sending sparks everywhere as the shell penetrated inside. Two people came out from the tank and were gunned down by Karl using the coaxial MG 34.

Realising they were under attack, the remaining KV-1s and T-34/85s opened fire randomly into any direction they faced. One shell slammed into the ground a few acres away,s ending dust, rocks,and dirt everywhere.

A rumbling voice of engines could be heard as Maho saw a column of Tigers and Panzer IVs advancing through the river. It was Lisa's company with her Tiger at the front. The KV-1s turned their turret towards Lisa and fired,only to have their shells ricochet off the thick frontal armor. Maho then heard the gigantic sound of Elefant cannon firing again. A shell hurled towards the front plate of a KV-1 sending sparks and metal pieces everywhere. Flames started to appear from every of its hatches as the ammunition inside was burned. Seconds later, the ammo exploded with the entire tank.

As the tanks moved slowly into the river, one Panzer IV from the SS detachment got hit by incoming fire. The shell penetrated the front armor and soon the panzer was set on fire. No survivors were to be seen exiting the tank. "This is Nikolaus, one of our Panzer IVs is hit! We couldn't see where the shot was coming from!"

Maho heard another loud bang and turned to her left. One Tiger was hit by the incoming shell and screeched to a stop. The commander and gunner exited the tank quickly just before its ammo was blown off, killing the rest of the crew.

"One Tiger is hit!" said Karla on the radio. "Anyone can see where the shot is coming?" asked Maho in frustration.

"Oberleutnant! We just spotted two SU-100 tank destroyers on the ravine nearby! That's where the shot came from!" Maho's eyes widened and she looked to a ravine just one kilometer away from the riverbed. The ravine itself was heavily densed with tall grass and trees, a perfect spot for tank destroyer to strike. "Roger, I see them, but our guns can't reach them. Can you put them out of commission, Hans?"

"Yes, Oberleutnant! But we must change course a little, our cannon can't hit them at this view." Said Hans on the radio "We have to get to higher ground, the very top of the hill."

Maho knows that if Hans repositioned his Elefant, he will be a soft target for Soviet tanks down there. But if he didn't, lots of tanks will be destroyed.

"Oberleutnant? Are we granted to change course? Over." Maho shook her head and closed her eyes using her hands. This is the first time she had to make such a hard decision.

 _'The thick frontal case mate of my Elefant can not be penetrated by any Soviet tanks.'_

Hans's words suddenly returned Maho to her clear mind. She remembered that words and the Elefant's blueprint she read back in HQ. _'Well, if it indeed so thick, let's give them a try!'_

Maho was just about to wear her mic, before another Panzer IV exploded, this time from her own company. This reduced her tanks to just 5 Tigers and 6 Panzer IVs remaining. "Alright, Hans, you're clear to move. But whenever you start taking fire, get back here and join the formation - do you copy?"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant!" replied Hans with an energised tone. A silhouette of a massive tank suddenly cast a shadow to where Maho's Tiger stood. The Elefant climbed its way slowly to the top of the hill. Maho stared at it for seconds before grabbing back her mic and giving orders to her company.

"Alright, listen up, Koller, get your Panzer IVs out from the river. Lisa, form a defensive ring around the hill with your tanks. Herr Haupsturmführer, your tanks will cover the rear of our forces, but I want you and your Tigers to join me."

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant!" said respective commanders over the radio. Erika looked at her in confusion. "What are you planning to do? We are so close to taking the riverbed!"

Maho grinned and her face filled with sudden cold aura.

"Playing King of the Hill."

-To be Continued..

* * *

 **NOTE**

There goes the Chapter 3! hope you guys enjoyed the story so far and let me know what you think on the reviews!

 **Girls und Panzer: Tales of Valor** was not entirely my pure ideas. i got the idea from fellow Historic GuP fanfiction writer who inspired me to make my own kind of fanfiction with similiar genre! give him some appreciation and check his works here: **u/6390455/Deathvoltz**

Thanks for reading and stay tune for some more chapters!


	4. Chapter 4: Pushing back the Reds

**INTRODUCTION**

 **Firstly, i do not own Girls und Panzer anime nor its characters. Any names that similar to other Fanfiction/Mangas were coincident.**

 **Battle of Kursk, which is regarded as the most largest tank battles in history ended with the soviet union being victorious although they suffered lot of casualties than their German enemy. At the same year, the German military in North Africa is also forced to surrender to the Allied Forces and Germany's only Allies, Italy was close to a downfall. At the east, couping with their staggering losses the USSR ready to launched a counter attack against the German Armies in hope the Germans will not able to establishing a strong defensive points. Unlike the Soviet, Germany's losses of tanks can not be replaced. And they were on high stakes pushing back the Soviet or perished. however, Kursk will be remembered as the days where the superior German Tanks tremble the earth forever,not just changing the armoured warfare for the future but also inspiring fear and fame to both friends and foes alike..**

 **Summer 1943, Oberleutnant (First Lieutenant) Maho von Austermann returned to her line of duty as Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger commander at the German Panzerwaffe (Armoured Division). Being previously wounded during the Battle of Kursk, which happened just months ago Maho, now a fully decorated officer found herself in the middle of her own forces retreat as the Soviet Union start pushing the German forces deep to the west...**

 **Chapter 4: Pushing back the Reds**

 **Don River, 11th of June 1943.**

"Playing what?"

Erika was left silent with confusion after hearing her commander's words. She knew Maho always had plans up her sleeve, but this time something was different. She didn't sound like the person she used to be.

"All tanks, fall back to your position."  
Maho calmly climbed out from the hatch and watched the riverbed using her binoculars. The Soviet tanks quickly regrouped in their battle group, initiating another counter attack. Meanwhile, Hans' Elefant successfully reached the top of the hill.

"Oberleutnant, we are ready to fire!" said Hans over the radio. Maho looked at the giant tank for a while before looking back at her enemy. "Take out that SU-100 first, then the regrouping enemy."

"Copy, engaging now."

A thundering sound of the Elefant's cannon filled the air around the riverbed. The 8.8 shell found its target and slammed through the front of the stricken SU-100, sending sparks and molten metal everywhere into the air. Moments later, Maho could see a fiery glow of flame at the ravine where the SU-100s were located, indicating one of them was successfully destroyed. However, the big silhouette of the Elefant quickly got the attention of the Soviet tanks and they opened fire on Hans's position. Seeing this, Maho grabbed her mic in fury.

"All tanks, this is the commander! The enemy is targeting our tank destroyer! Open fire! Choose your target!"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant!" Multiple voices crackled on the radio. "Chris! Load the AP Shell!"

"AP Shell loaded!" As Chris's arms quickly slammed the 8.8 round to the breach and locked it.

"Erika, T-34/85 and KV-1 southwest, distance 630 meters!"

The Tiger turret slowly moved towards the target. "Target sighted, ready to fire!" Erika yelled.

"Fire!"

The 8.8 cannon roared once more, hurling a shell accurately into its target. The round hit and penetrated the T-34/85 in the gun mantlet, destroying the gun barrel as the shell inside detonated and left the turret itself to be disoriented.

The Elefant fired its 8.8 cannon again at the last SU-100, which was also firing it's 100mm shell at the Elefant, but missing by few meters. The shell hurled, and penetrated the frontal armor of the SU-100, sending sparks and flames everywhere as the shell made its way inside, killing its entire crew.

"Enemy tank destroyers are put out of action!" said Hans over the radio. Maho heard a sudden barrage, as several T-34/85s,T-34s and KV-1s released lining fire against the Elefant. A few rounds missed and another bounced off on the thick case mate armor, even the 85mm round.

"We are fine! They just scratched our paint!" yelled Hans over the radio. "Hans! Get down here! The Soviets are trying to approach you!" Maho looked in surprise, as the Soviet tanks reformed their position with KV-1s at the front, forming a steel shield. Several Panzer IVs tried to break off the KV-1 only to have their shells ricochet on the thick armor of that Soviet heavy tank.

"Oberleutnant, the enemy is regrouping. What should we do?" asked Karla on the radio. Maho exhaled a large amount of air before responding: "The Soviets are trying to rush back our position with KV-1s at their front, forming a steel shield. Lisa, you have my permission to engage the targets as you will, let's send them back to their motherland!" said Maho in an astonishing tone.

"This is Haupsturmführer Nikolaus, one of our Tigers is running out of ammo!" Nikolaus's voice suddenly made Maho turn her attention to the column of SS Tanks at her right. "Copy, Haupsturmführer, tell him to get back to our line immediately!"

"Understood." Nikolaus replied with his trademark cold tone. One of SS Tiger tanks broke off from the formation and traversed then going forward in the opposite direction. As the Tiger was approaching Maho's tank, its commander give his salute to her and Maho nodded in response.

Another loud 'bang' was heard, when Maho saw another 85mm round from the T-34/85 bounced off on the Elefant's armor. It was getting closer to the formation but the Soviets were also closing their position too. "All tanks! Engage! Don't leave a single one of them!"

Maho covered her ears as multiple tanks began firing simultaneously. The result was so deadly, with half a dozen of KV-1s and unlucky T-34/85s destroyed in an instant. One KV-1 got hit by Maho's Tiger right at the turret, sending shrapnels and sparks everywhere. One crew seemingly bailed out from the bottom hatch, burning. Maho saw the man screaming in agony, as the flame consumed him slowly.

One KV-1 manage to place a shot on Maho's Tiger, hitting the frontal armor but it ricocheted. Maho ducked and cursed before closing the hatch.

"Erika, KV-1 on our eleven, range 550 meters." Maho murmured while looking through the viewport. The KV-1 fired again, this one missing the turret by inches. It began to perform a flanking maneuver against her Tiger and Maho's eyes widened.

"They try to flank us! Jürgen, traverse right!" Maho yelled, as she knew those 76mm round could penetrate the side armor at close range. "Roger! Roger! Traversing right!"

The Tiger traversed to right, avoiding the KV-1 to get to its side. Chris grabbed an AP shell, slammed it into the breach and locked it down. "AP shell loaded!" he yelled in a loud voice.

However the KV-1 managed to get one step ahead of Maho and placed a shot on the turret. Although bounced off, it was enough to cause Erika losing her sight.

"Shit! I can't shoot him!"

"Come on big cat! Move!"

"Jürgen! Get that bastard out from us!"

Maho's closed her eyes while her crew did their best to keep that KV-1 away. She suddenly fell into a state of despair.

 _'Is this is... the end?"_

A sudden explosion returned Maho to her clear senses. She looked through the viewport and saw the KV-1 burning suddenly and screeching to a stop. Two of its crewmen bailed out from the tank, burned. They were quickly taken down by machine gun fire. Maho searched where the shot came from and saw it was coming from Nikolaus's Tiger.

"Target destroyed." said Nikolaus over the radio. "You can thank me later, Oberleutnant."

Maho sighed and grabbed her mic back. "Thank you, Herr Haupsturmführer!"

As the Elefant reached the lower ground, three T-34/85s tried to dislodge it. Their rounds kept bouncing off the thick armor and Hans returned fire immediately, destroying one of the T-34/85s by ammo-racking it. The two others kept approaching him, attempting to flank.

"Damn! Our firing mechanism is not responding! Must be because of those 85 rounds!" Hans's voice then became weakened in fear. "We can't fire our gun, Oberleutnant!"

"Shit! Hans is in trouble!" said Maho in a grunt. "Oberleutnant! We're running out of ammo, two shells left!" Chris yelled as his voice was sinking in deafening gunfire and explosions. "Make the shot count then! Jürgen, drive forward!"

"Oberleutnant, leave the rest to me!" said Lisa, as her Tiger suddenly appeared, attempting to scare the T-34/85s away. Maho looked in Horror as the two Soviets open fire to Lisa's Tiger, ricocheting on the turret. "Lisa! Get back! You're outnumbered!" Maho opened her hatch and stuck her upper torso out. "I can do this! Trust me! Just get back to our lines, you're out of shells!" Lisa's tank stopped to move and angled the armor, making another incoming shell bounce off.

"God damn it!" Maho cursed, while punching her fist against the hatch. She loaded the tripod MG 34 and shot one of the T-34/85s, attempting to get its attention. The green tracer flew as the bullets smashed into the hull, although ricocheting.

"Erika, could you take the shot?" asked Maho while looking at her gunner below. Erika shook her head slowly. "Negative, Oberleutnant, it's too risky!" The Commander of the T-34/85 she shot with MG before returned fire using their cupola machinegun. Maho ducked down immediately and the rounds bounced off. One T-34/85 managed to place a shot on Lisa, hitting the coaxial MG. "We're hit! Our assistance driver is wounded!" Lisa yelled on the radio.

"Someone take down those bastards!" screamed Maho on her radio as she became furious. Suddenly, one Tiger emerged from the left direction with its gun barrel painted with multiple rings. It was Nikolaus.

"I'll take this one."

Nikolaus's Tiger quickly maneuvered and shielded both the Elefant and Lisa's Tiger from incoming fire, much to Maho's surprise. Then it swung the giant turret and the 8.8 cannon roared once more, hurling its shell at one T-34/85. The tank attempted to traverse right, but instead it was hit at its fuel tanks and soon consumed entirely by fire. Three crewmen jumped out from their burning tank and Nikolaus popped out his torso before shooting the poor Russians with his pistol.

"Tank destroyed." he said, while viewing Maho's Tiger. The last T-34/85 retreated as their comrades were lost and the element of surprise was over. Maho looked at it before sitting back at her chair while closing her eyes. Adrenaline still rushed in her body.

"Oberleutnant, the rest of the Soviet tanks is falling back." said Karl while smiling widely. "We did it, Oberleutnant, The Russians are retreating."

The entire inhabitants of the Tiger soon yelled in celebration, and so were the other crews heard on the radio. Maho exhaled another large breath and look at her hand. It was trembling then she put down her visor cap from her head, letting out her dark brown hair. She felt tired, yet happy as her company managed to drive back the Soviets to their lines. The stones had broken off the huge wave.

"Congratulations, Oberleutnant!" said Erika while shaking her body Maho gestured her head to the outside, her eyes keep viewing the destroyed Panzer IVs and a Tiger. "Say that to them, they deserve it more." Maho opened the commander's hatch and exited the tank. Soon as she reached the ground, she could see Lisa's Tiger begin to be surrounded with SS paramedics rushing out to tend the injured crew. The assistance driver, a girl in her late twenties got several pieces of shrapnel cutting her in the arm and forehead. Lisa followed the medic for a few steps before her eyes suddenly caught Maho's presence and she stopped her step.

Maho pressed her back against the steel hull of her Tiger and pulled out a pack of cigarette from her uniform's pocket before picking one up. She then got her Lighter but it didn't work, causing Maho to throw away the thing while cursing in frustration. She then suddenly heard a 'click' sound and turned her head to her right where Lisa stood with a lighter in her hand.

"Need a hand, Oberleutnant?" Lisa smiled as Maho picked up the Lighter and lit her cigarette. "You know me so well, Lisa." said Maho while offering her cigarettes to Karla. "You want some?"

"Of course. Thank you, Oberleutnant!" Karla took one of the cigarettes and placed it in her mouth. Maho gave back her lighter and Lisa used it to light her cigarette. She then exhaled a white cloud of smoke from her Mouth followed by Maho.

Both fell into state of silence for a while before Lisa began to sob. "I… I have failed." She said in a weak tone. Maho stared at her and wrapped her hand around her neck. "Gerda… her name is Gerda and she is injured because of my incompetent decision." Lisa held back her tears as best as she could, then cried as she couldn't hold it anymore. Maho tightened her arm and let Lisa rest on her shoulder.

"No, no, that's not true!" Maho patted Karla's hair. "She is injured because of the Russians, not you. You tried to save Hans, I respect your decision, Lisa... A comrade must protect their other comrades as best as they can, and you just did that."

"You know, she used to tell her problems to me… I know what kind of person she is." Lisa wiped her tears and stood back. "Im sorry, Oberleutnant, I cried like a baby… I shouldn't do that…"

"It's fine, Lisa, it's fine… Sometimes we gotta cry because the person closest to us is hurt." said Maho while giving her a warm smile."I know you are a tough commander, I have faith in you, Lisa."

"T-Thank you, Oberleutnant… You made me breathe more easily." Karla hugged her tightly and Maho responded with hugging her too. Moments passed before they suddenly got back on their feet, as Nikolaus approached. Hhe put down his skull-adorned visor from his head.

"Sorry to interrupt." said Nikolaus, while smiling. "We just pushed back the Russians… Excellent strategy, Oberleutnant!"

Maho nodded her head. "Thank you, Hauptsturmführer, for saving two of my tanks. We can't thank you more than this…" Inside her head, Maho admitted to herself that she just misjudged Nikolaus for being a reckless, selfish and careless man just like the other SS she'd known. Althougth very ashamed with herself, Maho chose to make an 'exception' for Nikolaus.

' _Lisa and Hans could have died if not for this man.'_ said her inside voice.

"Save your thanks for later, Oberleutnant Von Austermann!" Nikolaus offered his hand to Maho in which the latter shook her own gently. "This is my job as a soldier of the Fatherland, to protect my comrades." Lisa remained silent, watching that quick moment.

"Any casualties in your detachment, Herr Haupsturmführer?" Maho asked, since she had to know how many the casualties were, before reporting back to Erwin.

"Two of our Panzer IVs were destroyed, one with its entire crew. We got 20 panzergrenadiers wounded and 15 KIAs… That's worth our accomplishment though."

"Get the wounded back to our line, Herr Haupsturmführer, we are going now." Nikolaus nodded his head and put back his Visor cap on his Blonde hair. "Will do."

As Maho and Lisa watched Nikolaus walking away from them, Hans suddenly appeared from the behind. "We did it, Oberleutnant, the Soviets are retreating!"

The two turned their head to Hans, who was still looking tired and shocked. "Oberfeldwebel? You okay? Any of your crew injured?" asked Lisa.

"Negative, Leutnant, all of my crew are intact." Hans replied with a smile. "Thanks to you and Herrn Haupsturmführer who saved me back there… Without you we'd be a roasted meat."

"That is what comrades should do, to protect one another." said Lisa copying Maho's words. Maho looked at her while rising one of her eyebrows. "Oberfeldwebel, how about the damage? Is it serious?"

"Not so serious, Oberleutnant. The firing mechanism is broken because of the shockwave of those 8.5 rounds hitting our gun mantlet… We can fix it, but uh… The tools we require are not here." Maho nodded her head and started to order Hans.

"Can the Elefant still move?"

"Yes, Oberleutnant! The engine is running still. We have much fuel left to spare!" Hans adjusted his side cap and uniform, while replying in his trademark-energetic tone. "Good, get moving, we are falling back to our lines… Lisa, I want you to go back to your tank and prepare to move… We're pulling out from here right now. Any repairs will be done back at HQ, copy?"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant!" The two gave a salute to Maho and returned to their respective tanks. Without her knowledge, Erika was watching their conversation while sitting at the gunner's hatch, eating her canned chicken.

"So are you still thinking every SS is evil?" said Erika, trying to tease Maho. She just kept silent, but Erika could see red is painting her cheeks. Erika passed Maho her canned chicken with the fork. "Here is your meal, Oberleutnant… Just a bit of canned chicken. that's what we got from HQ."

"Thank you, Erika!" Maho opened the can and quickly ate her meal. This entire action is enough to drain her energy and make her stomach cry in hunger. Erika laughed as she watched Maho eating her meal so fast. Hunger had already consumed Maho and she didn't think about anything else except enjoying her meal.

 _Soviet Ground Base, Kiev 1943._

An officer, possibly a division commander, looked so frustrated in his chair. His arm was trembling with the other one covering his face. Sweat rained down from his forehead on his brown uniform and soon his whole body was trembling. Several times he viewed his office door and then, returned to his frustration, like something terrible was coming through that door.

Several footsteps could be heard outside as some people approached the commander's office. Soon enough, the door swung open and three figures walked inside. They were women, the one on the left had thick, white hair and blue eyes, the one on the right had long, black hair with shiny blue eyes and a cold face and the girl in the middle had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Although she was shorter than the other two, she had a far higher ranks even than the division commander himself. The commander watched in horror. His body couldn't be moved and his eyes stared still at the three people standing in front of him. All three were dressed in full comissariate uniform.

"Good afternoon, Comrade Commander!" said the middle girl with a rather deep tone. "What a beautiful day to be back in our nation's breadbasket of Ukraine, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the commander knelt and cried loudly, while begging. The three girls just watched while apparently not caring at all. "Please, Comrade Katyusha! I didn't know the Germans would be so deeply entrenched! I surely didn't know! Please! Give me another chance to serve our Mother Russia! This was just a little mistake!"

" 'A little mistake'?" asked the Girl on the middle. "You just lost half of your division. how could that be a little mistake? That does not sound good to Katyusha!" The girl almost screamed and she stared at the pleading commander deeply, stabbing his right through his soul.

The commander sat back on his chair, still pleading. "Im sorry, Comrade Katyusha! I should be more cautious next time! I don't want to die!" The commander began to cry, but the girl still did not remove her deadly stare from the poor commander. "You don't want to die? And neither did your men down there! We lost too many good tank commanders we need to fight the fascist invaders! And it's all because of you, Bogdanov! It's all because you!" The girl released her anger, but the woman with the black hair patted her shoulder to calm her down.

"Nonna, give me my Tokarev!" The woman with black hair pulled out a pistol from her left pouch and gave it to the little girl. "Here you go, Comrade Comissar." said the woman. She loaded the gun and placed it on the table at the front of the commander.

"You better do it by yourself!" she said while turning her back on him. The two women followed and left the room. At the doorstep, the little girl looked back at the commander once more, giving him her fearsome look. "You don't want the NKVD out there do it their way, do you?"

The three left the room and closed the door. For a brief moment it was silent, before a sudden gunshot could be heard from the room they were just in. "With all respect, Comrade Katyusha, what should we do next?" asked the Girl with the silver hair.

"First, Katyusha wants some good Stroganoff!" replied the girl. "Then we should gather what's left of Bogdanov's division… Klara, I want all good tank commanders to be evaluated and recruited to a new task force."

The silver-haired girl named Klara nodded in understanding. "Right away, Comrade Katyusha!"

As the girl walked away, Katyusha stared at Nonna, the girl with the cold-kept face and her apparent motherly figure.

"Nonna, let's go hunt those fascist rats!"

 **-To be Continued.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the inconvinient! i lose my device which i use to maintain the story but i have get it back now progress of this story will be continued!**

 **Also i manage written several chapters during my absence so stay tune!**


	5. Chapter 5: Little rest

**INTRODUCTION**

 **Firstly, i do not own Girls und Panzer anime nor its characters. Any names that similar to other Fanfiction/Mangas were coincident.**

 **Battle of Kursk, which is regarded as the most largest tank battles in history ended with the soviet union being victorious although they suffered lot of casualties than their German enemy. At the same year, the German military in North Africa is also forced to surrender to the Allied Forces and Germany's only Allies, Italy was close to a downfall. At the east, couping with their staggering losses the USSR ready to launched a counter attack against the German Armies in hope the Germans will not able to establishing a strong defensive points. Unlike the Soviet, Germany's losses of tanks can not be replaced. And they were on high stakes pushing back the Soviet or perished. however, Kursk will be remembered as the days where the superior German Tanks tremble the earth forever,not just changing the armoured warfare for the future but also inspiring fear and fame to both friends and foes alike..**

 **Summer 1943, Oberleutnant (First Lieutenant) Maho von Austermann returned to her line of duty as Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger commander at the German Panzerwaffe (Armoured Division). Being previously wounded during the Battle of Kursk, which happened just months ago Maho, now a fully decorated officer found herself in the middle of her own forces retreat as the Soviet Union start pushing the German forces deep to the west...**

 **Chapter 5: Little rest**

 **German Eastern Front Army field headquarters, Rzhev, 12th of June** **1943**

It's taken the whole day for the entire 173th Heavy Tank Company and SS detachment to travel back to their headquarters at Rzhev, near the Romanian border. As the front line for the German Army in the Eastern Front shrunk, Adolf Hitler ordered every available division to hold their ground against the incoming hordes of the Soviet counter-attack seeking to destroy the German Army and avenge what the Germans did to their beloved nation.

When they arrived, Maho was greeted by a Lieutenant just in front of the entrance. Her Tiger, which was positioned at the front stopped and Maho looked at the Lieutenant.

"Good morning, Oberleutnant Von Austermann,173th Heavy tank Company, 503rd Panzer Batallion, reporting. I have a detachment from C Company, 3rd SS Panzer Division coming with me too." said Maho to the Lieutenant who quickly nodded.

"Welcome, Oberleutnant, you can park over there." said the Lieutenant while pointing at a wide field just next to a hotel-like building. "The SS Tanks would be parked in another place, but let me tell their commander."

"Sure thing, Leutnant." The Lieutenant give Maho a salute and Maho replied it with a salute of her own. She ordered Jürgen to continue driving and the Tiger went forward in a crawling speed followed by Lisa's and other Tigers and Panzer IVs behind. As Maho looked at her surroundings, she could tell how big those headquarters were with soldiers and vehicles from both SS and Heer alike scattered everywhere. Several pieces of artillery, field guns and anti-tank guns could be seen being dropped from a truck convoy.

The company parked their tanks in the wide field where the previous Lieutenant had told them to. Maho and her crew quickly exited their Tiger.

"Alright, you guys go get some rest, check if anything needs to be fixed." said Maho to her crew. Jürgen opened the engine hatch and started to do his job, Karl read his biology book while sitting near the commander's hatch and Chris was reloading the cupola MG 34. Erika meanwhile pressed her back at the front hull of the tank and lit her cigarette. Maho soon joined up with her skilled Gunner.

"You tired?" asked Maho. Erika nodded slightly before continuing enjoying her smoke. "Being a gunner isn't an easy job, you know, your whole crew depends on you…" said Erika. "My nerves… sometimes are telling me I couldn't hold out anymore... I want to scream sometimes, Oberleutnant…"

"I understand." Maho patted Erika's shoulder, trying to remove the rushing adrenaline from her body. "Being a commander isn't an easy job either, you know, you have to make hard decisions sometimes which determine yours and your team's survival." Erika looked at Maho and stared into her brown eyes. "I have made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to my crew… because I'm not going to lose them again."

A sudden flashback erupted in Maho's mind. It took her back to Stalingrad where her Panzer III took a direct hit from a KV-1. Her Driver and assistance driver were dead, while the tank quickly started burning. She desperately attempt to pull out the wounded gunner from his seat, but her wounds made her unable to do so and she was forced to watch her entire crew die inside the burning coffin of steel.

That's the reason why she suffered horrible nightmares for years.

Another flashback occured, this time it took her to the Oktoberfest when she was a child. She, alongside Miho, Erika and Erwin, used to spend all of her time playing around the festival. Erika got caught drinking a beer by her parents and she was locked in her house for almost one month as punishment. The two flashbacks made Maho more determined to keep her crew alive, no matter what. They were her friends and trusted allies and it was her duty as a commander to keep them together.

"I know, Oberleutnant, we spent our childhood together… I know what kind of person you are." Erika placed her head on Maho's shoulder. "I'm just glad that... we're finally back together… That's all I want."

"Me too… Erika… Me too." Maho slowly patted Erika's head in comfort. She, too, was very glad to be reunited with her old friends, although in a way she didn't like it at all. From a distance, Maho saw the silhouette of person running by her at a high speed. It turned out to be Erwin who yelled their names while running.

"Maho! Erika!"

Erwin hugged the two tightly in a quick motion. "Thank god, you're okay… I know, I can count on you... The High Command is very pleased with this achievement… Thank you!"

"We just got the job done." said Maho pointing at the SS Panzergrenadiers, as well their tanks that parked nearby. "Say that to them, they deserved it most."

Erwin nodded and smiled widely to both girls in front of her. "My girls always make me proud!" she then released her hug.

"Any casualties?"

"Few. Several of our Panzer IVs got knocked down, one Tiger was destroyed by artillery barrage… and the SS-Panzergrenadiers lost 15 men with 20 others wounded." Maho looked at the Tiger parked just few inches away from her. "Lisa's assistance driver was hit."

"Too bad…" Erwin took off her visor cap and her short, blonde hair was revealed. Maho always made fun of her unusual kind of hairstyle which was different from any girls she had seen. Well, Erwin was a boyish person, she'd always thought herself a boy and acted like one of them since they were children.

"Anyway, High Command arranged a briefing with all Division and Batallion Commanders. you coming with me Maho?" Maho's heart started beating fast suddenly. She now had a chance to meet the Supreme Command of German Army on the Eastern Front, something she'd always dreamt about. She smiled widely to Erwin and nodded her head. "Y-yes! I'm coming with you."

Maho then adjusted her uniform and wore back her visor cap. After she got ready, she looked at Erika, who took off her Panzerjacke and her black shirt then hung it on the Tiger's gun barrel, leaving her only wearing her black tank top. "Erika, you go get some rest, tell the others to do same. We'll meet again for dinner."

Soon, Maho and Erwin walked together to a small but luxurious house with many soldiers guarding outside. Several motorcycles and Kübelwagen were parked near the house. It turned out to be a command post from where High Command of the German Army on the Eastern Front commanded the whole army. Upon entering the house, Maho saw with that it was filled with many Officers with higher ranks than hers. It is indeed a pleasure for her to get into such a place, thanks to Erwin.

When they entered the briefing room, several eyes caught on to Maho and Erwin as they were the only woman Senior Officers in the room. Moments later, a gentleman wearing a fully decorated uniform with a Knight's Cross medal around his neck entered the room. His collar tabs and insignia showed his rank as a Generalfeldmarschall and everyone in the room stood and gave a salute to him.

He was Erich Von Manstein, Field Marshall of the German Army on the Eastern Front. Maho knew him as the Brilliant strategist who formulated the Blitzkrieg against France four years ago. Her heart beat more rapidly, as she now had a chance to see such a man personally.

The briefing was mostly planning a defensive counter-measure against the Soviet Army who were now on the verge of attacking. Their sheer numbers took the German Army unpleasantly and thus a very perfect defensive act had to be planned to countering the Red Menace. Because if Ukraine fell, the Red Army, would soon invade German oilfields and territories in Romania, making the war far more difficult for them. After the briefing ended, Maho and Erwin still stood inside the room as every commanders had left. Field Marshall Von Manstein noticed the two Officers and approached them guarded by his two bodyguards. Maho and Erwin quickly gave a salute to him.

"At ease, ladies, at ease." said the Field Marshall calmly. "Hauptmann Erwin Brunschwig, 503rd Tank Batallion, reporting, Herr Generalfeldmarschall! This is Maho Von Austermann, my second-in-command!"

"Oberleutnant Von Austermann, in temporary command of 173rd Heavy Tank Company, 503rd Panzer Batallion, reporting!" Field Marshall Von Manstein nodded and smiled. "So these are the fine ladies who saved that lot of German troops in Soborowka…" said the Field Marshall in a proud tone. "You have done great services to the Fatherland, I'm personally proud of you two. Even though you are women, it does not change your determination to fight for the Fatherland, very well done!"

"With all respect, Herr Feldmarschall, Oberleutnant Von Austermann here successfully covered the retreat of the 411th Infantry Division from Don!"

"What? H-hauptmann-"

"Is that true, Oberleutnant?" asked the Field Marshall while staring at Maho. She did not think Erwin would say such a thing and now she got nervous. But she then knew being nervous in front of a Feldmarschall was a disgraceful thing.

"Yes, Herr Fieldmarschall. but it couldn't be achieved without the support of Hauptmann Brunschwig herself who gave me her command, and the Assistance from C Company, SS-Panzer Division Totenkopf, Sir!" Field Marshall Von Manstein released a small laughter and patted Maho's shoulders, while staring at her. Maho gazed back, her whole body couldn't be moved. this was the first time in her live to receive such an act from the most famous Field Marshall in the entire German Reich.

"Excellent, Oberleutnant, very excellent job… I have no doubt you will follow your Hauptmann here as a decorated Officer… I'm sure about that."

"Thank you very much, Herr Fieldmarschall... I'm just glad to play my part as a soldier of German Fatherland… That's all, Sir."

Field Marshall Von Manstein nodded his head and then walked to the door, accompanied by his two guards. "I'm sorry, Ladies, I have some things to discuss with my staff now. I wish you luck out there, and keep having faith in fighting for our Fatherland… Dismissed!"

"Jawohl! Herr Generalfeldmarschall!"

Soon, Field Marshall Von Manstein left the room, followed by Maho and Erwin. They stopped at a balcony and Maho stared deep into Erwin's eyes.

"I didn't expect you would praise me like that…" said Maho while trying to hide her blush "I'm shocked as hell! Do you know who that man we spoke to is?"

Erwin laughed loudly and grabbed Maho's shoulder. "Well, why do you have to be so shocked? The entire staff here is talking about your gun-blazing action in holding back those Communists!" Maho kept staring at her, silent. "With this, you just carved through to your way to a promotion, you know?"

Maho shook her head. "Many men and women deserved that promotion better than me…" said Maho calmly. She had her own reason to fight all this time… She did not pursue promotion or medals. She fought to protect her loved ones and she never had any interest in glory whatsoever. "Very humble, just like the Maho Von Austermann I always knew!" said Erwin. She began to walk in the opposite direction, probably going back to her office. "Get yourself cleaned, Maho, there's a commander mess in here where you can rest and clean yourself. We're fully accommodated here… We'll meet back during dinner time, you copy?"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant!" replied Maho formally. She then took her steps to the outside and went back to her tank to grab her bag, before moving to the mess. Just as she was exiting the door, she almost bumped into Erika who was seemingly looking for something.

"Ah, Oberleutnant, I was just on my way to see you!" said Erika, while smiling. She was still wearing her tank top, ignoring several pairs of eyes that were constantly looking at her curves. "What is it Erika?" Erika threw a large bag towards Maho, before replying: "Some guys came to our tanks shortly, they said they'd provide a mess for commanders right there." Erika one of her finger to a large building Maho saw when arrived here. It was more like small inn, where she could see several Officers from both SS and Heer around. "Finally you can get yourself some little clean-up, eh?"

"Thank you, Erika!" said Maho while putting her bag over her shoulder. "But you can come with me, if you want." Erika stared, as she could not believe what Maho just said. She looked like she wanted to jump away. "R-Really? Can I come with you, Oberleutnant?!"

Maho nodded. "In case you get dressed first. I don't want some dirty eyes stalking you!" Erika nodded her head and hugged Mahot tightly. Seconds later, she released her hug and ran toward the Tiger. "I'll see you at the mess, Oberleutnant!"

Maho then walked toward the mess and entered the big building. It had indeed once been an inn with a large bar situated in the middle, completed by its tables. Maho looked for any empty space left and a Sergeant pointed her to a room at the edge of the corridor overlooking the bar downstairs. Maho thanked the Sergeant and entered the room where she found it to be fully furnished with one large bed, a wardrobe, a sink and a comfortable bathroom. She closed the door and locked it, then placed her bag on top of the bed, before finally removing her shoes.

Maho walked towards the sink and washed her face, which was blackened by gunpowder residues from her recent battle. She looked at the mirror and saw a similar girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes staring back at her, but her face told her something. The girl in the mirror was looking scared, afraid and tired not like the cold, calculating and serious person that girl should have been. She washed her face and hair again and stared back into the mirror. This time, that reflection of her disappeared, changed back to her own tired face.

Maho took of her Iron Cross 1st Class medal and the Tank Destruction Badge from her uniform, and then hung it up on the side of the mirror. She also put off her dog tag necklace and hung it over the other side of the mirror. She removed her tunic jacket, then her grey shirt, leaving her with only her black tank top and her baggie pants, alongside a comfortable pair of long socks. She grabbed a towel from the wardrobe and washed her neck and face with it, soon finding the towel to be stained with black and white residues. Maho threw the black-stained towel to the floor before stripping her clothes completely.

Maho stumbled into the shower and rotated the cold and hot water valves simultanously. Warm water splashed over her entire body and Maho pressed her back against the shower wall. She was just standing still before slowly her body began to slide down to the floor by itself as her adrenaline level finally decreased, and had settled down.

Maho just hugged herself while the water kept on showering her. Some flashbacks occurred and Maho began to see scary things from back there on her previous mission. A Soviet tanker was burned whole and rolled over on the ground, screaming, a wounded Russian crewman was killed when machine gun rounds riddled his body with holes and the sight of the woman commanding that T-34/85, whose life she spared. Her eyes still remained inside Maho's mind.

A sudden knock on her room's door returned Maho to her clear thoughts. "Who's there?!"

"It's me, Erika, you said I could go with you!"

After some silent moments, Erika yelled again: "I have a letter for you, it's from Miho, your sister!"

"Wait there!" Maho turned off her shower and dried herself. She opened her bag and took out several pieces of clothing from it. Maho wore her underwear first, some black trousers, red tank top and a short shirt with the Panzerwaffe's insignia on the collars. After putting her uniform into a plastic bag, Maho opened the door and saw Erika standing there, carrying her bag on her shoulder.

Erika got inside and Maho closed the door again. She reached into her Tunic pocket and gave Maho a piece of paper. "This letter arrived just now." said Erika. Maho slowly opened the envelop and started to read. "Oberleutnant, can I use the shower?"

"Of course, Erika, get yourself cleaned up" replied Maho. Then her brown eyes stared back at the latter in her hand.

 _My dear, beloved sister._

 _I'm doing well,_ _although_ _the Panzer School is quite annoying. I just want to tell you that it will merely take a few months, until I finish my training here and can join you at the front. Mom is also healthy and doing well. You know? She was just promoted to head of her branch at the Bund_ _Deutscher_ _Mädel_ _office. I'm sure she is proud of us two, same as we are proud of her._

 _Looking forward to see you soon!_

 _In love, Miho._

Maho stumbled to the bed, while her hand was still holding the letter. She knew how much she missed her sister and was glad that Miho's training would be over soon. However, she suddenly thought about Miho's safety, since she was going to experience live combat, see people getting killed.

As she looked into the bathroom, she could see the silhouette of Erika stripping her clothes one by one. Erika had a perfect body for a girl in her age and several men in the Batallion were rumoured to have tried to get her as their lover. However, Erika herself was too busy with her job as a gunner, and she did not have time to think about that something called "love".

Erika exited the shower with her body covered by a towel, her wet, violet hair was also masked by another Towel and she walked slowly toward the bed, smiling at Maho as usual. "Ah, the water feels so good here, I can't even remember my last shower!" Erika took several pieces of clothing before taking of the towel covering her body. She was now completely naked in front of Maho.

Maho's brown eyes widened in reaction. She'd never though her second-in-command would have such an unscratched body. She attempted to block her vision, after her clear mind returned, but then, she ignored the urge. They both were girls anyway.

After Erika put on all her clothes, she dropped herself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her right hand touched Maho's arm, signalling her to lay down.

"Erika…" said Maho while looking at her. "Do you… want to go to the dinner? Erwin told me to meet her there. Lisa will be there too, I guess."

Erika got up and stared at Maho. "Sounds good, I will gladly come with you!" she smiled before putting on her Panzerjacke, covering her similar white shirt. "Let's get going then!"

After combing her hair, Maho left the room together with Erika and locked the door. The two went to where the dinner was supposed to take place - the bar - and it only took a few steps from their previous position. As expected, Maho and Erika soon saw Hans, Lisa and Erwin had already sat at their table, with two bottles of cognac and glasses on the survace. Erwin waved her hands to the two girls and they joined the table.

"You're late!" Erwin poked Maho's arm. "Guess the princess was taking too long in the shower!" As everyone laughed, Maho sat on Erwin's side and Erika near Lisa. "Yeah, if only Erika could have cleaned herself more quickly…"

"Sorry, Oberleutnant, I'd just missed the sensation of taking a shower… Just like I said before, I forgot about my last shower." Everyone laughed, including Maho. She missed this kind of moments when everyone gathered around and laughed together. She truly longed for happiness like this and this was what always fueled her will to fight.

"So, because we're finally all together right now..." Hans took one of the bottles of cognac and opened it. "Why don't we start getting to know each other… I mean… at least, we're friends, right?"

"I agree with Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein." said Lisa, who now looked more calm than before. "Since Hauptmann Erwin is our commander, let's start with you then - would you, Hauptmann?"

Erwin smiled and nodded. Maho could see her glowing blue eyes always watching her. "Ahh… About me? Well... It's… Me, Oberleutnant Maho and Oberfeldwebel Erika Zoller have been together since we were children… Like, you know, we used to play together." Erika smiled, followed by Maho. "Then, me and Oberleutnant Maho finished our commander training right during the assault on France, we were part of the 1st Panzer Division… Then, during Operation Barbarossa in 1942, we were transferred to the Eastern Front as part of the 503rd Heavy Tank Batallion, attached to the 6th Army commanded by Field Marshall Von Paulus in Stalingrad."

Erika took one glass of cognac and continued Erwin's part: "I was still in the process of finishing my training at Panzerwaffe School that time. As we know, the operation ended up in chaos with the destruction of the 6th Army. Hauptmann Erwin and Oberleutnant Maho were two of the few lucky ones who successfully avoided the Soviet onslaught… But then, Oberleutnant Maho's Panzer III D took a hit and she was rushed back to Germany for immediate treatment." Maho looked at Lisa, who had just grown more silent… She knew that this part where Erika had arrived would make her remember her horrific past at Stalingrad, and so it did.

"Then, Oberleutnant Maho and Hauptmann Erwin received training in the newly-designed Tiger heavy tank. That's where finally we were reunited again." Karla and Hans nodded together.

"What about you Hans? You have a story about yourself, don't you?" asked Erwin while raising one of her eyebrows. "I know you are a former part of the Afrikakorps, but you need to tell us the details!"

Hans nodded after sipping one glass of cognac. "Well… Me and my crewmen like Donar Hengel and Gottfried Gotsch were also childhood friends too. I used to take any broken vehicles to Gotsch's chopshop for quick repair."

"Alright, go on." said Maho, as she also wanted to know about the newly added Panzerkommandant in the Batallion. "Well, we started in Africa with Panzer IV D, short-barrelled 75mm Gun which are very difficult to penetrate the thick plates of British tanks such as Matildas and Cromwells... But the situation was very well at that time, we pushed back the British to Tobruk and eventually defeated them there, thanks to Field Marshall Rommel's strategies!"

"They said you have personally met the Field Marshall himself – is that true, Hans?" asked Erwin while pushing her body closer to the table. Erwin is a great fan the of Field Marshall Erwin Rommel, hence she adopted the name. He is the commander of the German Afrikakorps and was nicknamed "Desert Fox" by American and British Forces because of his excellent skill. "Well, that... yes, Hauptmann… he assigned me personally to guard his self-propelled guns to prevent the British troops sending reinforcements from Balbia Road… The attack went very well and the British retreated."

"I wish I could have been there!" said Erwin. Hans chuckled and continued: "Then finally the late production of Panzer IV with a 75mm long barreled gun arrived and we enjoyed scoring many kills on the American Shermans, British Cromwells... It was later during the retreat from El-Alamein we were called back to Germany for the Elefant Training program and now I'm here."

"It's good to work with your friends, isn't it?" Maho asked in her trademark cold tone. "Well, yes, Oberleutnant… Since we know each other well."

Hans poured cognac into everyone's glasses. He then threw a question at Erwin, who seemed to enjoy her drink: "I'm sorry, if this is sounds like insubordination, Hauptmann Brunschwig, but I have something to ask…"

"At ease, Hans, go on!"

"Your name, Erwin… That sounds too boyish for me… Is that a nickname or something like that?"

Maho and Erika burst out into laughter, as the only people who knew about that. Erwin's eyes stuck the two girls laughing at her.

"Well, Hans, you have to know that her name-"

"Cut it out, Erika! Let me explain!" Erwin shouted, while her cheeks turned slightly red. Lisa then laughed at that too. seeing her superior blushing really made her feel close. "Well, it's because… my… parents had been expecting a boy and… uh… they already decided the name too, so when they saw their child was a girl, uh... they decided to named me that way anyway…"

"Our Hauptmann here was also quite boyish. She always thought herself as one of them!" said Erika jokingly.

"Hey, just because I looked like them doesn't mean I wanted to be one!" Erwin continued to blush, igniting laughter in everyone else.

"Well, I guess it's now Oberleutnant Von Austermann's turn…" Hans mouthed while smiling. "Yes, they said you were half-Japanese... That's quite a lot to explain, isn't it?"

"Well it's... it's…"

A sudden figure of a tall man approached the table they were sitting at. Everyone looked up at the person and it turned out to be Nikolaus, dressed in his SS Uniform that shined as if it were new. However, his medals were nowhere to be seen. He must have removed them before going.

"Can I have take a seat here?"

"Well, yes! Of course, Herr Haupsturmführer, please make yourself comfortable!"

Nikolaus sat next to Maho and he smiled.

' _There's that strange feeling of which I don't know what it is,_ _every time_ _he is around…'_

"Your cognac, Herr Haupsturmführer" Erika passed a glass of cognac to Nikolaus. "Thank you, that's very kind of you, Feldwebel Zoller" Nikolaus drank his cognac and a sudden atmosphere of silence began to consume the occupants of the table, including Maho who kept staring at her empty glass as the strange feeling began to engulf her in an unfamiliar aura.

"First of all, I want to say congratulations for our cooperation back there at the Dnieper, our mission would have been in chaos without you fine ladies and gentlemen!" Nikolaus stared at Maho. "Especially our commander Oberleutnant Von Austermann."

Maho viewed Nikolaus, who was smiling widely at her. "With all due respect, Herr Hauptsturmführer, it is them who should be congratulated." Maho pointed her fingers at Hans and Lisa. "Because I'm just following what I should do…"

"Then we should celebrate this together!" said Nikolaus in a loud tone. He poured cognac into everyone's glasses. The silent atmosphere was suddenly gone, changing into a warmer one.

"I think that's a good idea!" said Erwin while raising her glass, followed by the others.

"Tonight, we celebrate this small victory together, let us present this to our beloved Fatherland! Prost!'

"Prost!"

The sound of glasses clanging against each other could soon can be heard. Everyone was in joy later. Laughter, smiles and chuckles could be heard from everyone. Maho never felt this kind of joy before and she started to smile and laugh more oftenly, something that she missed for years and she really wanted to get back to most.

* * *

The drinking and celebration lasted for several hours before everyone got tired. Maho, half-drunk limped her way through the stairs and corridors back to her room. She lost count of how many glasses she'd already drunk, but it was enough to conclude that she could not drink any longer. As she arrived at her room, she closed the door and went to the bathroom where she vomited several times. She was not such a good drinker and this was the first time she drank so much.

' _I feel so messed up_ …' Maho thought to herself. After cleaning her mouth, she stumbled to the bed where she suddenly heard the sound of the door being opened and locked.

"Not feeling so well, Oberleutnant?"

Erika stood near the door, putting off her Panzerjacke. "Don't worry, no one is following me…"

"E-Erika!..." Maho was about to collapse, but Erika's quickly caught. Erika placed Maho on her bed and rubbed the back of her neck to make her feel better.

After several moments had passed, Maho stretched her neck and looked at Erika, already feeling much better. She took off her Panzerjacke and placed it not far away.

"Ahh, much better, thank you Erika!" said Maho while smiling at Erika. Erika in turn stared at her with a somewhat lustful stare. "You know… I... Oberleutnant, I…" Erika pulled Maho closer to her. "I hope you understand me… Oberleutnant… I… have… waited for this…"

Maho knew exactly what that meant. She felt something strange happen when she and Erwin kissed in the tent several days ago. Maho personally was more comfortable being alongside women rather than men, but that did not mean she didn't like them. And those women were Erika and Erwin who already knew anything about her, including her feelings. In fact, Maho had not had any kind of serious relationship or interaction all this time - and she definitely needed it. Is that something normal for girls her age?

"I know…" Maho began to strip off Erika's clothes, one by one. After that, Erika did the same to her. "As you can see, Erika, we only have one bed here." Maho smiled and her face began closing in on Erika's.

"Would you be comfortable with sharing?"

Erika's lips met with Maho's once first,and the two soon enveloped in intense kissing. Erika pinned Maho to the bed and her soft hands began to explore her curves. Maho never felt so good before in her live… She just needed to be normal like everyone else…

-To be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6:When that crazy feeling sparks

**INTRODUCTION**

 **Firstly, i do not own Girls und Panzer anime nor its characters. Any names that similar to other Fanfiction/Mangas were coincident.**

 **Battle of Kursk, which is regarded as the most largest tank battles in history ended with the soviet union being victorious although they suffered lot of casualties than their German enemy. At the same year, the German military in North Africa is also forced to surrender to the Allied Forces and Germany's only Allies, Italy was close to a downfall. At the east, couping with their staggering losses the USSR ready to launched a counter attack against the German Armies in hope the Germans will not able to establishing a strong defensive points. Unlike the Soviet, Germany's losses of tanks can not be replaced. And they were on high stakes pushing back the Soviet or perished. however, Kursk will be remembered as the days where the superior German Tanks tremble the earth forever,not just changing the armoured warfare for the future but also inspiring fear and fame to both friends and foes alike..**

 **Summer 1943, Oberleutnant (First Lieutenant) Maho von Austermann returned to her line of duty as Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger commander at the German Panzerwaffe (Armoured Division). Being previously wounded during the Battle of Kursk, which happened just months ago Maho, now a fully decorated officer found herself in the middle of her own forces retreat as the Soviet Union start pushing the German forces deep to the west...**

 **Chapter 6: When that crazy feeling sparks**

 **Soviet Army 1st Belorussian Front Headquarter, Kiev, Ukraine, 13th of June 1943**

In the city of Kiev, where fighting once took place between Soviet and German soldiers, stood a luxury hotel with amazing medieval design. The entrance was guarded heavily by the Red Army's most elite guards, but everyone could see its interior that was of fully polished with expensive marble and limestone. Far inside, there was a conference room turned into a private dining room with red color dominating the interior design. On the wall, there was a huge painting of both Lenin and Stalin, two figureheads of the Soviet Union.

Between these luxuries, Katyusha was eating her stroganoff meat with fresh milk and sour cream. She was accompanied by Nonna, her apparent care giver and one of her trusted Lieutenants. Katyusha's father was the Chief of Command of the People's Comissariat for Internal Affairs Committee, shortened as NKVD and also a close relative to Joseph Stalin himself, and had always been loyal and fought together with him and Lenin during the October Revolution. Rumor has it that only few Marshalls of the Soviet Union were as feared and respected as Katyusha's family. Her father was injured during the fighting in Stalingrad and passed away because of the injuries. Katyusha Volkova, his only daughter, became his successor then. Although she was very young, her skill in gathering Intelligence and selecting senior commanders had proven to have been far underestimated. She is indeed a capable leader for any ma,n and woman under her command.

Katyusha had fallen in love with tanks ever since she was a child and she still kept a present from her father, a leather Soviet tank crew helmet. Because of that, she became one of the Soviet Union's ace tankers.

Nonna meanwhile used to be her girl next door who'd always taken care of Katyusha, since her father was busy fighting for the Motherland. Katyusha loved her so much and always wanted to be around her all the time and so did Nonna in turn. Their relationship was like that of two sisters, and moreover Nonna became a motherly figure for Katyusha even.

"Do you want anything else, Comrade Katyusha?"

Nonna wiped off Katyusha's dirty mouth with a piece silk fabric. She smiled and Katyusha looked at her. "Yes, Katyusha wants you to taste this." Katyusha used one of her hands to feed Nonna the same meal she was just eating. "How's the taste? Tell me, Nonna! Tell me!"

Nonna closed her eyes for a moment, tasting the meal Katyusha had fed her. "Mmm, it's perfect, Katyusha! The combination of the cream and the meat is outstanding… The cook is indeed very talented in making stroganoff!"

Katyusha giggled and opened her mouth. "Now it's your turn to feed me, aaaaaahhhh!" Nonna smiled and fed her carefully. Katyusha was always acting childish whenever she came to Nonna's side. Nonna seemed not to be troubled by that, in fact she had a saint-like tolerance and understood Katyusha wholely. Katyusha also did not always act like that, and somehow she was a serious and culminating person in any dire situation.

The large door swung open and a girl with silver-white hair entered the dining room. She gave a salute to both Nonna and Katyusha.

Klara.

She was second-in-command for Katyusha after her most trusted Lieutenant Nonna. Klara was the daughter of a well-known NKVD Comissar who died during the fighting in Karelia against the Finnish Army. Klara and Katyusha's fathers used to work together in the same office, that's from where they knew each other first.

If Nonna was the brain, then Klara was the hand of any of Katyusha's strategies.

"Morning, Comrades! I have collected the intelligence you asked me to gather previously." Klara smiled while her hand held some documents. Katyusha finished her meal and drank her milk before asking Klara to take a seat.

"Of course, Klara, take a seat as well, will you?" Klara then sat on a vacant chair at the table. Her medals shined as the combination of lamp and sunlight were cast upon it. "What have you got for me?"

"First, I have selected and evaluated the tank commanders we need for a special task force. I guarantee these men and women are the most expert tankers in Bogdanov's division." Katyusha took a look at the documents Klara had brought her. Nonna also read some of it and started commenting:

"These commanders have years of experience." Nonna looked at Klara and smiled. "You indeed have done a great job, Comrade Fyodorovich!"

Klara nodded in thanks. "But some of these commanders still operate the T-34/76… which is not my recommended tank, since… you two know why…" said Katyusha. Of course everyone in Soviet Tank divisions knew well how it's like to operate a T-34/76. It's turret is very cramped, even taking the commander's role as it's gunner. It's 76mm gun is somewhat lacking in firepower for fighting the current German tanks that have solid armor and heavy firepower. A T-34/76 had to get close in approximate range of 300 metres in order to penetrate the side armor of a Tiger, if they are not taken down by the 8.8cm Cannon first which can strike its targets miles away before reaching their firing range.

"I want all of these commanders to learn operate the new T-34/85, as it's gun can be… handled a little better in taking down the German beasts… Tell the army depot staff we need some more T-34/85 tanks."

"Yes, Comrade Katyusha!" Klara replied in an energetic tone. Katyusha then stood up from her chair, soon followed by Klara and Nonna.

"With all my respect, Comrade Katyusha, the task force is nearly completed," Klara looked at both Nonna and Katyusha "Should we think about naming it?"

Katyusha thought for a while, holding Nonna's hand and her sparkling blue eyes staring at the polished granite floor. She then looked at Klara while smiling, finally having decided her task force's name.

"Pravda."

* * *

 **German Eastern Front Field Headquarters, Rzhev, 13th of June 1943.**

Bright light illuminated the whole room as the morning sun shone brigthly. Maho said a few words before opening her eyes, stretching herself as she then kept murmuring to herself.

'Morning already?...' She then suddenly feel something soft and warm wrapped around her waist. It was Erika, who was still sleeping quietly. A sudden pain struck Maho in her head and she pressed her back against the bed. She looked at herself, naked and viewed her and Erika's clothes scattered around the floor. She didn't remember exactly what had happened last night, but she was quite sure she had done it with Erika - quite intensively. She then smiled and stared at the sleeping Erika, who was still holding on to her waist with her soft, white hands.

Maho stared at Erika's sleeping face and couldn't lie to herself about how cute it was. Then she stared back at Erika's body that was covered by the blanket, with her upper torso and one leg sticking out, while she was gulping a little. Erika always put herself in perfect shape, same as her Oberleutnant routinely did. Maho then sat on the bed, flashes of Erwin's face and the moments they shared a kiss replayed inside her head.

'Did I just betray Erwin? What if she came to know I did it with Erika? She deserved to know, right?' Maho felt like she just stabbed Erwin in the back, but then a few thoughts cleared her mind. 'No, we understand each other… Erwin will manage… Besides, I would gladly do this with her too… if she ever asked.' Erwin just does not have enough time to spend with Maho because her ranks gave her lots of works to do. Unlike Erika, who saw her all the time. Maho dressed up once again and stared at the clock. It was 09:45 in the morning and it was time to check on her remaining crew members and the tank.

Maho climbed back on the bed and kissed Erika on her forehead, waking her up very softly. "Wake me up, my dear… It's time to check back on our crew and our ride."

"Morning already?..." Erika woke up and stared at Maho. For a while, the two fell silent, not even a single word coming from either of them. Suddenly Maho lips met back with Erika and the two spent some moments in intense kissing. Both just wanted to enjoy this kind of moment whenever they could.

After the kissing was over, Maho put one of her fingers over Erika's mouth giving her a wink. "Don't let everyone know." she said calmly. Homosexuality and any strange sexual behavior were capital crimes in Nazi Germany so they had to keep their last night's shared moment a secret, something Erika was good with.

Erika quickly put her clothes on and adjusted her hair. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door caused had the two surprised. A man's voice could be heard.

"Oberleutnant Von Austermann, is this your room?" said the person outside. "Hide! In that wardrobe, quickly!" Erika took her Panzerjacke and threw her shoes underneath the bed. She then squeezed herself inside the wardrobe and Maho closed its door. She then opened her room's door and found Nikolaus standing there.

"Good morning, Oberleutnant… How was your night?" asked Nikolaus while putting off his visor cap. "Quite a terrible one, I drank too much…" Maho murmured. "What is it, Herr Hauptsturmführer?"

"I just wanted to... invite you to small chat with me later… if you wouldn't mind." Nikolaus smiled between his words. "Well, just some little things about our tanks…"

"I'll be looking forward to it." she nodded. "That's very good! I'll see you after breakfast time! Thank you!"

As Nikolaus turned his back to leave, Maho slowly closed the door.

But suddenly a hand slipped through the small gap left in the door, causing Maho to almost jumped in shock. Nikolaus opened the door and stared at her in a somewhat fearsome, curious stare.

"Oh, wait, wait!" he murmured. "Did you see Feldbwebel Zoller? I don't see her around your tank - she was with you last night, right?"

Maho suddenly became nervous. For a while she didn't know what she should say to Nikolaus as an excuse because Nikolaus was a high ranking SS officer and SS's job was to wipe "impurity" from Nazi Germany, just like what she had done with Erika last night.

'If he searched the room and found Erika's clothing I'd be surely fucked up…' said Maho to herself.

"Well… Feldwebel Zoller is... she uhhh…" Nikolaus's blue eyes became more seriously curious. He was just silently listening to Maho's awkward voice.

"She said she does not feel so well, so yeah… I took her to an infirmary and… then… and she said she wanted to take a look around the HQ by herself after she feels better."

"Hmm, I see." his curious eyes became slowly lost the interest in them, exchanged by his distinctive cold and cunning look. "Perhaps I should go and check on her?"

"No, no, please, Herr Hauptsturmführer! Please just enjoy your breakfast and we'll meet at the agreed place." Maho gave him a somewhat forcefully wide smile which proved successful to convince Nikolaus. He smiled and slowly moved his body out through the door.

"Ah, alright then, perhaps you want to take some time cleaning up, right?" He closed the door and was saying a few words more on the outside. "You'd better not be late, Oberleutnant!"

As his Footsteps could not be heard anymore, Maho pressed her back against the door and sighed deeply. 'That was… too close…'

"Erika, you can come out now, it's all clear." Maho approached the Wardrobe and opened its door. Erika came out and quickly put on what clothes were left for her. "Who was that? I couldn't hear a thing."

"It was... The SS Commander… Nikolaus." For an instant, Erika's mouth hung open as she was shocked a little. then she continued talking: "What did he want from you?"

Maho raised both of her slender shoulders. "I don't know… He said there was something important about our Tiger. I'll tell you what it is later." Maho wore her Panzerjacke and put the medals that she kept on the mirror back in their places on the jacket. She adjust her visor cap and looked at the mirror, searching for anything uncompleted on the uniform. "Let's get some breakfast then, i'm starving!"

Maho winked at Erika before reopening the door. "Especially, being knocked out by a tireless monster like you last night…"

Erika and Maho had their breakfast together at the same bar they had celebrated at last night. The menu was more "fashionable" canned chicken, served on a plate rather than in a cramped metal casing with extra vegetables. Maho could see Erika couldn't stop smiling since they left the room together. Indeed Erika was in total happiness, blossoming since she could finally spend a night with the woman she cared for most.

After breakfast time was over, Erika went back to the tank and Maho went to where she was supposed to meet Nikolaus. She walked through another open field, filled with tanks and other vehicles for the SS forces. Several SS soldiers could be seen guarding, taking a walk, chatting with one another, and several just laid on the ground. She stopped in front of two SS soldiers patrolling and asked where Nikolaus's exact position was.

"Excuse me for a moment…" Maho adjusted her uniform as the two soldiers were paying attention. "Can you tell me where I can find Hauptsturmführer Von Wolfram?"

The two soldiers pointed at a small hut which looked like an ordinary command post with antennae sticking out from its roof. "That over there is Herr Hauptsturmführer Von Wolfram's command post."

"Thanks!" She continued her walk to the hut that was not situated far away. When she arrived, a tall man with serious a look was to be seem reloading his Mauser pistol, before placing it in the holster of his uniform. Upon seeing Maho, the man approached her with an unwelcoming stare. "Are you looking for someone?" asked the tall man. Maho nodded and ignored the man while walking to the door before finally answering his question.

"Yes, I'm looking for Herr Hauptsturmführer Von Wolfram." Maho knocked on the door while watching the man who kept scanning her movement.

"Enter." a calm reply sounded from the inside, so Maho opened the door. Nikolaus, seemingly enjoying the fireplace of that old hut, turned around to Maho and greeted her. There was also some telegraph and typewriter machines situated on a table nearby. "I was starting to think that you would not come." Nikolaus grinned and stared at Maho and the tall man quickly. "Looks like you have met my most skilled gunner. Oberfeldwebel Johannes Kahn, this is Oberleutnant Maho Von Austermann."

The two shook hands together before Kahn suddenly left the room without saying a word. "Don't worry Kahn is mostly acting like that when it comes to meeting new people." Nikolaus tried to warm up the atmosphere. Maho sat on a wooden chair then, her brown eyes peeled at Nikolaus. "What do you want to talk about to me, Herr Hauptsturmführer?"

Nikolaus sat not far from Maho. "First of all, I want to hear your opinion on the Soviet tanks." Nikolaus grinned "We all know you have fought them since the battle of Stalingrad, you are one of the few expert Senior Commanders in here."

"Well, speaking about what tanks there are, I would like to concern the T-34/85." Maho picked up a pen and a piece of paper. She then drew a sketch of the T-34/85's effective range to take down a Tiger. "This one, the T-34/85 has more firepower than the ordinary T-34/76, having a 85mm cannon… which can penetrate the front armor of our Tiger tanks at relatively far distances." Nikolaus eyed the sketch and stared back at Maho. "Do you think the Soviets will field stronger tanks than this T-34/85?"

"Well, of course I think the same way as you, Herr Hauptsturmführer… Well, we have lately developed another tank too, the Panther, but uhh..."

"Plagued by mechanical failure, the engine catches fire sometimes." Nikolaus nodded while smiling after continuing Maho's words.

Recently, the German army just received a new medium tank called "Panther". It had thick, and sloped frontal armor just like those on T-34 variants… It was designed to counter the threat of T-34s or heavier Soviet vehicle like KV-1. It was armed with a 7.5cm KwK L/70 that had extreme penetration, compared to the Panzer IV's gun. The Panther was also very strong in terms of mobility. But, the first production series of Panthers suffered breakdown, transmission error, and several Panthers even caught in fire after engine failure.

It is a tank with potential, but not just yet...

"My detachment will soon receive several Panther tanks." Nikolaus adjusted his position so he could sit more comfortably. "I hope this thing will do something better rather breaking down, eh?" Nikolaus laughed followed by Maho.

'He has some humor, too.'

"So before we continue to the next part, Oberleutnant, I will gladly ask you a few questions."

"Go on, Herr Hauptsturmführer."

Nikolaus took a deep breath. "Can you tell me where you came from and a little bit about yourself?" After Nikolaus finished talking, suddenly Maho got up and stared at Nikolaus deeply with anger. 'So this is why he brought me here? Just to talk about stupid things and try to approach me?'

"Well, excuse me, Herr Hauptsturmführer, guess I have to check on my tank and crew." said Maho while starting to walk towards the door. Nikolaus, who was shocked seeing her reaction then got up and followed. "Wait, w-what's wrong? Did I say something terrible?"

"No, please, Herr Hauptsturmführer, I have to go… You have to respect any man and woman in other divisions at the different jurisdiction, so please let me go!"

Maho was just about to rotate the door knob, when she heard something.

"I know your father."

Maho stepped back, then rotated her body to face Nikolaus. "What did you just say?"

"I know your father, Dietrich Von Austermann. Isn't that correct?"

Nikolaus grabbed something in his left tunic pouch and threw it to Maho. It was an old, decorated pocket watch that had indeed belonged to Maho's father. She still remembered every of its ornaments. Maho suddenly fell silent, she opened the watch and saw two pictures of girls inside, one with dark brown hair and a calm face and another one with slightly lighter brown hair. It was herself and Miho.

"Where did you get this?..." Maho suddenly felt lots of emotion emanating from her. She felt so scared, then the pain of missing someone came back and stabbed her right through her heart. Her hands began to shiver, then tears came out from her eyes like a waterfall.

"F-father…" Maho cried and her body trembled. Nikolaus quickly lent his arm to Maho, then stroked her head softly. "It's fine… It's fine, you can cry." he said. "We all know what it's like to lose someone we love so much." Maho felt a lot of sadness washing over her. For years she had been struggling to forget about her father's death and focused on fighting for the Germany. She indeed missed him a lot, and Nikolaus could feel it by just listening to her cry.

After 15 minutes had passed, Maho calmed down again and realised where she was - Nikolaus's tight hug. She awkwardly tried to readjust herself while her cheeks turned red. "I-I'm sorry, Hauptsturmführer… I… I did not intend to..."

"Just Nikolaus, please." Nikolaus giggled. "Otherwise I would not forgive you, Maho!"

"So... Herr Haup- I mean… Nikolaus..." said Maho while wiping off her tears. "Where did you get this?"

"Ah, it's a long story but... since we are here now… I will tell you everything about your father." Nikolaus got up and picked up two cups of hot chocolate. He gave one cup to Maho, who drank it gratefully.

"My father was a Luftwaffe Pilot back there in Africa." Nikolaus started the story while placing one of his arm on the table. "In a sortie, his Bf 109 fighter got shot down by British Spitfires and he had a fatal shrapnel wound on his right arm… He was lucky to be recovered by a group of paramedics from the wreckage of his plane."

Nikolaus sipped his hot chocolate. "But… arriving at the field base near Gazala, the supplies has run out, the medics had been evacuated, and most wounded personnel was in grave danger… Some died in their bed… My father experienced the same thing as no doctor or paramedic could perform an immediate surgery to remove the Metal shrapnel from his right arm."

Nikolaus stared at Maho's brown eyes deeply. "But then… your father came… he was the most expert surgeon at the base and he had been just about to board his evacuation vehicle when he suddenly heard a paramedic screaming for a surgeon, because my father's condition was getting worse… Yes, it was your father who performed the surgery and removed the shrapnel from my father's arm… Not just that, he even chose to stay with the trapped Afrikakorps… He saved my father's life."

Maho looked back at the pocket watch she held in her hand. She always knew that her father was a very caring person to everyone around him. Listening to Nikolaus's story about her father had Maho's sadness wiped away, replaced by a sense of pride.

'Although you're gone, I'm just glad that you're remembered as a hero… I love you, dad!'

"My father gave me that pocket watch." said Nikolaus. "After the Afrikakorps was ended, my father and yours left that continent soon and joined the Italian Forces who were also returning to their homeland… My father chose to continue fighting for the Italian Army, but your father decided to get back home, so before they got separated, your father gave him that pocket watch, asking to find and give it to her beloved daughter who served our fatherland."

Nikolaus smiled and pointed his finger towards Maho. "And that was you, Oberleutnant Maho Von Austermann."

"W-what happened to your father? Why did you instead of hime find me after all this time?" Nikolaus shook his head. "My father… died during the American landing at Anzio, he was part of the German volunteers supporting the Italians."

"I... I'm sorry…" Maho looked down at the floor, then staring back at her father's pocket watch. Silence settled between the two, as they both had nothing to say. Indeed Nikolaus sometimes looked exactly like Maho, being a somewhat cold and kept person.

"I'm just glad I could finally accomplish what my father wanted to do." Nikolaus stared at Maho, who stared back at him. Soft red stripes came down to her cheeks and she slowly looked in another direction."Y-yeah... I... feel… honoured to have… met with such kind man as you are."

'Such a kind man… I hate this, but I have to admit that… My first impression of him was totally wrong.'

"I heard you also have a sister?" Nikolaus raised one eye brow, showing his curiosity. "Y-yes… Miho, my younger sister. She is currently at Panzerwaffe Academy, finishing her training that would end in a few months."

"Ah, so she just followed her sister's way then… No doubt, she will be like you when the time's come, Maho."

Maho shook her head. "I personally don't care whether she will be successful or not, I just want to make sure she will survive all of this, that's all." Miho joining the Panzerwaffe meant that Maho's responsibility would be doubled, as she had to take care of her units, as well her little sister too. Miho's safety would be her first priority. She has lost more than enough people she cared for in this forsaken war.

"Speaking about the name…" Nikolaus continued. "Of course Miho and Maho are not common, let alone could be found in standard German names… So would you reveal a little bit about you?"

Maho exhaled a breath and sat on the sofa, facing the fireplace. Its fiery orange glow somehow resembled her sister's hair and she kept looking at it, before finally answering Nikolaus.

"Well... My mom is a Japanese diplomat and got married to my father… I personally haven't seen what it's like in Japan, but Mom told me it's a very beautiful and peaceful place to live in."

Nikolaus nodded. "I see… Since Japan is our dearest ally, there's no wonder that your mother has been assigned to a high position in the Bund Deutscher Mädel… Such an honourable one too…"

Maho's eyes widened suddenly and she stared at him. "W-what? How did you know that?" Nikolaus raised one of his fingers, signaling Maho to wait. He picked up a newspaper from the table and then gave it to Maho while joining her at the sofa. Maho read it for a while and found the news about her mother having been appointed head of the Bund Deutscher Mädel training program.

"That thing told me." said Nikolaus in a calm tone. "Listen, I know the impression you had about me, since we first met… You don't like me being around because im in the SS." Nikolaus grabbed one Maho's arms and stared deeply, somewhat warming her cold inside.

"But you have to know why I joined the SS… It's because I want to dedicate my whole life to our Führer and the Fatherland. The Von Wolfram family has been known for generations for its bravery, and this is my chance to make my family proud again, but that is lesser reason... The thing that fueled my will the most is..."

Maho stared back at Nikolaus's blue eyes and pulled herself close to sis slender torso. Nikolaus responded by keeping Maho tight in his arm, while the other one patted her hair gently.

"I don't want peoples I cared about to die."

* * *

 **Soviet Forward HQ, 200 miles from Rzhev. 1645 hours.**

Three T-34/85 tanks could be seen parked outside of a large tent with a bonfire outside. On the inside of the tent, sat Klara, the cunning girl with white long hair, viewing reports she'd received from her forces. Two brown-shirted officers could be seen guarding her on the right and left. Klara pressed her back against her chair and took her coffee cup. She was about to drink, before suddenly she felt the ground below her shaking, and her coffee began to form waves inside the cup. Her blue eyes stared outside and saw a T-34/76 speeding toward the camp. Its diesel engine's sounds filled the air, before the tank stopped, and parked next to the third T-34/85. Its commander, a girl with brown hair and wearing an ushanka, exited the tank and entered the tent Klara was in.

"Good afternoon, Comrade Fyodorovich! The intel you asked us to gather has finally been completed and it looks like the German forces are forming a defensive ring about 100 miles from their HQ."

"Good job, Dasha, good job!" Klara clapped her hands in pleasure. "You indeed are one of our greatest scouts."

"Thank you, Comrade Fyodorovich. Is there anything else I should help with?"

"Well, of course! I know you can be trusted with this." Klara gestured Dasha to sit in front of her and then took out a big map. "Comrade Comissar Katyusha wants us to know what kind of opposition we will be facing… Recent intelligence has shown us that the Germans are fielding a new tank... Thanks to our unpleasant capitalist British allies."

One of Klara's fingers pointed on a certain location on the map. "I want you to do this for us, Dasha… Take your tanks to attack the northwestern sector of the German scouting post here, that will lure all the German tanks so we can assess our enemy's strength." Dasha's eyes suddenly widened. She knew attacking a scouting post directly without sufficient reinforcements was the same as suicide attack.

"B-But pardon me, Comrade Fyodorovich, attacking one defensive point with little forces is the same as suicide! I only have 10 tanks under my command and none of my forces are capab-"

Klara stared at Dasha coldly and took out a Tokarev Pistol from the desk. She pointed it straight to Dasha's forehead, making the latter fall silent, as her tears start to flow.

"You dare to question an NKVD field officer's order? Dasha?" said Klara almost spitting out Dasha's rank. "You will attack that post no matter what, even if you lose all your tanks, I don't care; we must assess the strength of our enemy! And our enemy is the rotten cancer of the Fascist Reich! And in our struggle, there must always be a sacrifice to ensure the Motherland's glory!"

Dasha began to tremble in horror. Klara saw this and then put down her pistol while grinning. "You should return with a pleasant report, Dasha… You don't want to spend your days in the wilderness of Siberia… do you?"

"Y-yes, Comrade Fyodorovich! I will do m-my best!" Dasha quickly got up and gave a salute before going back to her tank. Soon, the T-34/76 left the HQ at great speed.

Klara put her Tokarev in her holster and stared at two of her guards who were standing fully silent. "Listen, I want my T-34/85 to be combat ready as soon as possible, I will see personally what the outcome will be… Just to make sure everything will please, Comrade Katyusha."

"Yes! Comrade Comissar!"

The two replied in salute before exiting the tent, leaving Klara alone. She took one cigarette from the desk and lit it. Her mouth whispered something after exhaling some thick, grey smoke.

"The tide turns here, Fascist German pigs… You will... pay for what you have done… to our Motherland."

* * *

 **German HQ, Rzhev,1800 hours.**

The door of the small hut suddenly opened. Maho and Nikolaus jumped away from each other and saw Erwin, panting heavily.

"Hauptmann Brunschwig! What is it?! Why so hurried?" asked Nikolaus while approaching her.

"The northwestern outpost has been attacked by Soviet tanks!"

It took some time for Nikolaus and Maho to realize what just happened. "What kind of forces did they bring?"

Erwin raised her shoulders. "About six T-34/76 tanks and four T-34/85s!"

"What?! These Russians are crazy! They attack us with just such a small detachment of forces?" Nikolaus grinned. He quickly put on his Panzerjacke and the skull-adorned black visor hat.

"Whatever it is, enough to scare the entire outpost, as their operational tanks have been… disabled." said Erwin, while looking serious. "If they'd take out that outpost, the entire HQ would be in unnecessary chaos. That would create a gap in our defences."

Erwin's eyes were peeled at both Maho and Nikolaus. "How many tanks you have immediate combat ready?"

"Well… Maybe just me and Koller, since Lisa's Tiger is still in repair." Maho turned to stare back at Erwin.

"My Tiger is ready for combat." Nikolaus walk over to the window and viewed his Tiger.

"Alright, stock up and we'll be off at 1900… This mission will be under total secrecy and we will just be looking for some patrol sortie, you know what I mean." Erwin winked and left the room in a hurry, followed by Maho. Before she left the hut, she stared at the door where Nikolaus stood still… Then she continued her path to a new mission.

 **-To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7: Plain of Sacrifice

**INTRODUCTION**

 **Firstly, i do not own Girls und Panzer anime nor its characters. Any names that similar to other Fanfiction/Mangas were coincident.**

 **Battle of Kursk, which is regarded as the most largest tank battles in history ended with the soviet union being victorious although they suffered lot of casualties than their German enemy. At the same year, the German military in North Africa is also forced to surrender to the Allied Forces and Germany's only Allies, Italy was close to a downfall. At the east, couping with their staggering losses the USSR ready to launched a counter attack against the German Armies in hope the Germans will not able to establishing a strong defensive points. Unlike the Soviet, Germany's losses of tanks can not be replaced. And they were on high stakes pushing back the Soviet or perished. however, Kursk will be remembered as the days where the superior German Tanks tremble the earth forever,not just changing the armoured warfare for the future but also inspiring fear and fame to both friends and foes alike..**

 **Summer 1943, Oberleutnant (First Lieutenant) Maho von Austermann returned to her line of duty as Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger commander at the German Panzerwaffe (Armoured Division). Being previously wounded during the Battle of Kursk, which happened just months ago Maho, now a fully decorated officer found herself in the middle of her own forces retreat as the Soviet Union start pushing the German forces deep to the west...**

 **Chapter 7: Plain of Sacrifice**

 **German HQ, Rzhev, 1700 hours.**

"Well, look who's back! Hey the-"

"There's no time for chit chat!" said Maho to Erika while quickly climbing her Tiger tank. Erika threw a confused look at her.

"Jürgen, start the engine. Karl, maintain radio communication, Chris, load AP shell and Erika, adjust your calibration. We got an important mission!"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant!" The crew quickly resupplied the tank to be combat ready. Jürgen could be seen working on something in the engine compartment, Chris checked the ammunition rack and loaded one shell into the gun breach, Erika checked the calibration and turret hydraulics, and Karl was fixing up the radio and loading the coaxial MG 34.

Maho popped her head outside of the tank. She then saw a woman illuminated by shine of the sinking sun walking towards her. It turned out to be Lisa, who looked a little bit confused seeing Maho and her Tiger.

"Oberleutnant! Where are you going? Is there any mission?" Maho smiled to the latter and jerked her head. "N-no, Lisa… We are just off for some patrolling with Hauptmann Brunschwig, Hauptsturmführer Nikolaus, and Oberfeldwebel Koller!"

Lisa nodded her head in understanding and waved her hands to Maho. "Alright, Oberleutnant… Take good care, will you?" Maho nodded and smiled at her. She then looked below and viewed Jürgen crawling from the engine compartment back to his driver seat. "Alright, oil pressure is set, gearbox is in shape, we are ready to roll!"

"Alright, Jürgen, start the engine! Let's take this big cat for a walk!" The Tiger shook for moments before it's engine began to emanate loud, rumbling noises, followed by thick black smoke. It began to slowly crawl through the field where it was parked, then to the entrance where Nikolaus, Koller, and Erwin's Tigers were waiting. Maho grabbed her microphone and spoke a few words into it. "Adjusting frequency, all tanks this is Tiger 504, can anyone hear me?"

"This is Oberfeldwebel Heinz Koller, Panther number 505, loud and clear!"

"This is Hauptsturmführer Nikolaus, Z Company, 3rd SS-Panzer Division Totenkopf. Listening."

"This is Hauptmann Erwin Brunschwig, Tiger Number 503, loud and clear, Tiger 504."

Multiple voices crackled on the radio, signalling it was fully operational. Once Maho's Tiger arrived at the entrance gate, she could clearly see three Tigers and one Panther were awaiting in formation. Maho's Tiger parked near the new Panther tank and she looked at its commander, Heinz Koller who gave Maho a salute. "Feels good to be in a new tank, Koller?" said Maho while chuckling.

"Yes, Oberleutnant, we just hope this tank won't break down or even burn us alive…" Koller laughed, then exited the tank, soon followed by Maho. The two gathered around Erwin's Tiger where the Hauptmann laid down a map on the hull. "Alright, listen, the Soviets are attacking the outpost from this ridge over here, since we don't sure how many tanks they brought we must keep cautious."

Erwin stared at Koller for a while. "Oberfeldwebel Koller, you will provide us supporting fire and keep our flanks covered. The Soviets might try to flank our positon."

"Understood, Hauptmann Brunschwig!" Koller nodded. "Maho, I want you to come with me, Hauptsturmführer Nikolaus, you will follow us. Let's finish this and get back home. Any questions?"

All persons were silent for a while and Erwin continued: "Alright, mount up!"

Koller, Nikolaus,and Maho returned to their tanks. Sitting back at her commander's seat, Maho felt Erika's hand poking her. "So… what's the plan, Oberleutnant?"

"The Russians are attacking the northwestern outpost, so we'll stop them." Maho patted Erika's shoulder, making the latter smile.

"Jürgen, is our fuel enough?"

"We've still got at least one gallon left, Oberleutnant, so I think it's enough." Jürgen started the engine and the loud, rumbling voice came out of the Tiger. Maho stuck out her upper torso and glared at Erwin's and Nikolaus's Tiger that followed suit. Koller's Panther was catching up behind.

* * *

 _'_ _Erwin…'_

Maho murmured to the short-haired blonde girl that slept next to her. It was a very beautiful night in München, especially since she stayed a night with the woman she cared so much for. Erwin softly opened her eyes, flashing bright and blue at Maho.

 _'You still awake?'_

 _'I can't sleep… really...'_

Erwin pulled Maho into a tight hug and then patted her head to comfort her. _'What's inside your mind?'_

 _'You, Erika…' Maho stared the blonde deeply into the eyes. 'If we're on the battlefield later, I'm afraid something bad will happen to both of you… I just can't let that happen…_ '

Touching Maho's cheek, Erwin touched it with her hand softly. Silence appeared to consume both of them, before Erwin kissed Maho on her lips, something she'd never done before.

 _'So let's just make a promise then!' said Erwin cheerfully. 'No matter what, no matter how, we will protect each other… Sounds good enough?'_ Erwin suddenly pinned Maho on the bed while she slowly stripped her and Maho's clothes off. The latter smiled, pulling Erwin closer and whispering into her ears.

' _I would not forgive you, if you broke your promise!'_

* * *

The tank stopped suddenly, almost throwing Maho from the cupola. She glared about her surroundings and realized the wide plain had changed into a thick pine forest with one narrow road leading to burning objects at a distance. Black smoke rose high from the source and Maho took her binocular to see what it was. However the thick layer of trees blocked her vision.

"All tanks, standby, that's the outpost!" Erwin's voice crackled on the radio. Maho looked below her where Erika and Chris awaited her orders.

"Should we proceed, Hauptmann?" Maho looked at Erwin who gave her a hand gesture. "Koller, take your position overlooking the ridge. Hauptsturmfuhrer Nikolaus, can you position your Tiger down the bushes over there?"

Maho turned her head to the bushes Erwin just mentioned. It was located near the end of a narrow road overlooking the plain ridge and the outpost itself, a perfect position for an ambush. "Leave that to me."

Soon, the Panther and Nikolaus's Tiger started to move towards their positions. Koller took the higher ground near the pine forest and the noise of his tank's engine struggling to climb start was deafening. Erwin turned her body facing Maho and grabbed her microphone.

"Maho, you're with me - let's check on the outpost!"

"Jawohl, Hauptmann!" As Erwin's Tiger started to move, Maho ordered her crew to get prepared for battle. "Erika, you have my permission to engage any target you see, Chris load the AP shell, Jürgen keep our speed at 20km/h - we don't want to waste our fuel - Karl check the radio and ready the machinegun!"

"Jawohl Oberleutnant!" all replied with the same determination. Maho took a deap breath and after few seconds, she exhaled it again. Lots of adrenaline started rushing through her entire body, as the Tiger slowly approached the burned outpost.

"You think anyone's still alive?"

Maho viewed her surroundings and her body started to shiver with the horrors around her. Dead bodies of German soldiers riddled with holes were everywhere, their blood beginning to pool. Burning wrecks of Panzer IIIs and Panzer IVs littered the area like garbage.

"It's too quiet, I don't like it…" Maho held her microphone tight. Seconds later, she loaded the MG 34 and scanned the area for anything that moved. "Where are they?..."

A sudden noise from the bushes behind her made Maho quickly turn her MG 34 in that direction. Something moved approaching her but she didn't know what it was. Her finger was about to pull the trigger when...

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! We are allies!"

A Figure walked out from the bushes, showing himself. He was a German soldier with Unteroffizier rank and carrying his Gewehr 43 rifle. Erwin turned her direction to the man and started to question him.

"At ease, Unteroffizier!" The man gave a salute, before identifying himself. "Unteroffizier Strauch, 146th Panzergrenadier Company, fifth Platoon!"

"Hauptmann Brunschwig and Oberleutnant Von Austermann." Maho could see Erwin glance at her for a few seconds. "Who's in charge here?"

"I am, Ma'am; our platoon leader was killed."

"What happened, Unteroffizier? Where's the rest of your men?"

"The Russian attacked us suddenly, most of our tanks were destroyed before they could even start their engines, then they disappeared over that ridge. The rest of my men have fled to a nearby outpost, my spotters and I stayed here because HQ told us they'd already sent reinforcements."

Unteroffizier Strauch clapped his hands and three Panzergrenadiers popped out from the bushes. Maho looked at the ridge where Strauch had explained the Russians went. "What tanks they got?"

"T-34 and T-34/85, ten units, Hauptmann Brunschwig."

"Did they attack from the ridge over there, too?" Maho pointed her finger to the same ridge. Strauch nodded his head. "Yes, Oberleutnant, they were coming from that ridge. After they finished the attack, they disappeared over there, too."

'They're all still here…' Maho then looked at Erwin, who glared at her seriously. "Unteroffizier, I want you to alert the other outposts, prevent them-"

"No, they are still here waiting for us!"

Erwin suddenly stared at Maho intensely. "How did you know?"

"Trust me, they are still here… Somewhere near that ridge." Maho pointed her finger to the ridge where Nikolaus had set up an ambush. They both looked directly at one another and Erwin clapped her hands suddenly. "Unteroffizier, get your men back to our line now. Don't inform the HQ yet, we need to keep silent for a while."

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant!" Unteroffizier Strauch gave them a salute before departing with his men. Maho climbed back into her Tiger, followed by Erwin who did the same.S he grabbed her Mic and used her binocular to scan the ridge once more. "Alright, eyes open everyone, Erika shoot any hostile you see!"

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant!"

"Koller, what's the sta-"

A sudden flash appeared far away from the ridge and a second later, a shell shrieked past Maho, just missing her torso by meters. She quickly ducked inside the turret and cursed loudly. Another one hit the ground near Erwin's Tiger, sending dust and dirt everywhere.

"Where did they come from, god damn it!" Erwin cursed on the radio, and Maho viewed her tank. "Hauptmann, move! Koller, you see the target?"

"Negative, but I'm sure the shot coming over that ridge!"

"This is Nikolaus, we detected enemy presence consisting of six T-34/76 and T-34/85 over the ridge, they are proceeding with high speed, should we engage? Over."

Maho gulped a little, she never thought the Soviets would expect an ambush so clever. "Hauptmann Erwin, what's your order?!"

"Herr Nikolaus, fall back they will swarm you easily, shoot as many of them as you can. Oberleutnant Maho, you and me go to the centre and Koller will take the left side, giving us some cover fire."

"Jawohl, Hauptmann Brunschwig!" replied Maho and the other. "Jürgen, let's go!"

Maho and Erwin's Tiger slowly approached the ridge where the enemies were attacking from. Through half of the way, Maho could see the Soviet tanks were ready to flank their heavier opponent and were cruising at high speed. Suddenly, a loud noise crashed through the air, as Nikolaus's Tiger started to fire. The 8.8 round penetrated the frontal armor of a stricken T-34 and it's came to a halt, when flames rose from its hatches.

"Target down!" Nikolaus shouted in the radio. The T-34/76 formation then opened fire on Nikolaus. A few rounds bounced off the thick turret armor and the others missed. "Target sighted!" Erika rotated the turret facing the Soviet tanks, threatening them.

"Fire!"

A loud explosion deafened Maho's ears as the 8.8 cannon shot its round. The round found its target and soon a T-34/76 was turned to a burning piece of metal. Two crews, one missing an arm, bailed out from their tank and limped away.

"Erika change target! Hit the T-34/85!"

"Target sighted! Distance 600 meters, closing fast!"

"Chris! Load the AP shell!"

"AP shell loaded!"

"Fire!"

Another 8.8 round was hurled from the cannon and slammed a stricken T-34/85 right in the front hull. A sudden explosion ripped the turret off, as the ammunition inside was detonated instantly.

Just as Maho and Erwin joined with Nikolaus, the Soviets opened fire again. One T-34/85 rotated its turret facing Erwin's Tiger and firing its cannon. The 85mm shell bounced off the side armor, as Erwin quickly angled her tank to deflect incoming fire.

"We're fine! That was just a scratch!" said Erwin on the radio. Maho replied quickly: "Don't lie, that was an 8.5 round!"

More T-34/76 and T-34/85 opened fire on the three Tigers. Their shells missed or ricocheted when hitting the thick armor plating. The noise and shock of the shells was enough to make Maho cover her head using both her hands.

"We can't stay here!" Nikolaus contacted Erwin and Maho. "They will flank our position! Look!"

Maho's eyes widened as she saw the Soviet tanks changing their course to their left and right at high speed. 'If they manage to get to our sides, then we are finished!'

"Oberleutnant!"

"Oberleutnant, what we will do now?!"

Erika and Chris began to panic as well. Maho closed her eyes for a moment, clearing her mind, as she'd need it to think efficiently.

"Jürgen,traverse left, Hauptmann Brunschwig, Herr Nikolaus, follow me!"

"Roger, traversing left!"

As her eyes opened, Maho opened her hatch and stuck her head out. Using her binoculars, Maho scanned the movements of the T-34/76 that already began their flanking maneuver. At the same time, the three Tigers traversed quickly, hiding the vulnerable side armor.

With now only the front and the Fearsome Cannon facing them, the Russians were attempting to rush immediately.

"Target acquired!"

"FIRE!"

Maho shouted her words, and all three Tigers hurled their 8.8 shells towards the Russians at the same time. All of them found their targets and soon the T-34/76s turned to mere burning pieces of steel. The Russians were now left with only four T-34/85s and one T-34/76, possibly the command tank.

"Nice work, Oberleutnant!" Erwin's voice crackled on the radio with a proud tone. Maho smiled widely.

"Alright, Chris, load the AP shell!"

"AP Shell loaded!" said Chris after he loaded the 8.8 round inside the gun breach.

"Erika, target the T-34/85s first, all tanks follow my lead, we-"

A round hit the lower front plate and sent sparks everywhere. Maho quickly ducked inside the hatch, but suddenly, smoke was coming out from the engine compartment.

"We are hit! Transmission is lost!" Jürgen picked up a Wrench near his driver seat and rushed to the engine compartment. Karl quickly took his seat and glanced at Maho.

"How bad?!"

"The transmission was hit, Oberleutnant! We have to stop the engine or we'll catch fire!"

Smoke continued to fill the interior of the tank. Chris and Erika covered their mouth and nose. Maho opened her hatch and inhaled clean air from the outside. "Oberleutnant! What's going on? Your tank is smoking!"

"Maho! Maho are you alright?!"

Maho grabbed her microphone to answer the multiple voices on the radio. "Transmission is hit, engine dead! We can't move!"

"There's a T-34/85 coming in to your direction!"

Maho quickly turned her head facing the direction of the T-34/85 that was coming at her tank straight. It began to fire its 85mm cannon, which missed the turret by inches.

"Erika! Rotate the turret to one o'clock, at that T-34/85 fast! They will flank us, quickly!"

"I'm working on it!" Erika pressed the hydraulic button to rotate the turret facing the T-34/85. Erwin's tank attempted to shoot it, but rounds from another T-34/85 struck her armor.

'They are not normal Soviet tankers… They know our weakspots exactly... Could this be-'

An explosion returned Maho to her mind and she could see the T-34/85 blowing up, its turret thrown into the air before landing nearby. When she scanned where the shot came from, Koller's Panther emerged from the tree line. Several T-34/85s started shooting at him but their rounds bounced off when hitting the sloped frontal armor.

"Oberleutnant, I got your back!" said Koller on the radio. "I will get their attention, just fix your engine fast!"

As Koller's Panther begin to roll forward, the T-34/85s and T-34/76 that were attacking Maho changed their attention to him.

"Shit! Koller! Get the hell out of there! You're outnumbered!" Maho screamed in panic as the enemies started to approach Koller's Panther. "Erika! Shoot them for god's sake!"

"Target acquired! T-34/85, two o'clock!"

"Fire!"

A shell was hurled from the barrel of 8.8 cannon and hit the targeted T-34/85 right at its outer gasoline tanks, causing terrible fire that quickly engulfed the whole tank. Three crewmen, burning alive exited their doomed tank and struggled to put out the fire on them… One man threw himself to the ground and rolled uncontrollably, screaming loudly as the flame slowly consumed him entirely.

Jürgen came back from the engine compartment with his face darkened by oil and fumes. He coughed for a while, before restarting the engine. "Transmission is still not entirely fixed and broken, we can move but our engine lost lots of power."

Maho nodded, at least it was better than being stuck altogether. "That's better, let's move out!"

"Alright, come on, mein Fräulein!"

Jürgen restarted the Tiger's engine. For a while, it didn't start, but at his third attempt, Jürgen managed to get the engine running and the Tiger finally rolled forward again, although at crawling speed.

"This is Oberleutnant Von Austermann, we fixed the problem but our engine lost most of its power!" Maho sighed in relief, realizing how close she was to death, if the engine hadn't been started again.

"Copy, get to our formation we will be saving Koller!" said Erwin on the radio. Maho could hear her breath of relief. She must have panicked too indeed.

"Koller is in big trouble!"

Nikolaus's words caused Maho to immediately turn her head to Koller's Panther. The remaining T-34/85s started to swarm his Panther and flanked it. "Jürgen! Full speed ahead! Koller is in trouble!"

"I can't! If the engine runs too heavily, our transmission will break!"

"Erika! Could you take the shot? Get that T-34/85 off Koller!"

Erika moved the turret facing the direction where Koller was stranded. Suddenly, the T-34/76 shot its cannon and the round bounced off on the turret, Erika lost her target because of that. "Argh! I can't shoot, the bastard took off my aim! They are too close to Koller, I can't take the shot!"

"God damn it! Koller! Koller, do you copy?! Traverse right! Get out of there!"

"This is Koller! Understood, we will tra-"

Suddenly a T-34/85 shot its 85mm cannon and hit the side armor of Koller's Panther. It screeched to a stop before flames came rising high from its hatches.

"Koller is hit! I repeat, Koller is hit!"

"Herr Nikolaus, take the shot with me!"

Maho, shocked by what she saw, only stared at the burning wreck of Koller's Panther. One person opened the commander's hatch and Maho could see one of his arms almost got burned. It was Koller, who saw her and give her his thumb signaling he was okay.

"Koller survived… Get back he-"

A sudden burst of machinegun fire suddenly filled the air and Koller was hit by several bullets, riddling his body with holes. His body fell inside the burning Panther and never rose again. "Give him a chance! For god's sake! I will kill you, russkiy! I will!"

Maho suddenly burst into a flame of rage. She could just not hold back whenever her friends die, especially in a brutal way like that in the front of her. Her voice became louder and rage started to consume her entirely.

"Erika… T-34/85, distance 700 meters, they are falling back…Hit them!"

"O-okay… I see it…" even Erika too suddenly became nervous hearing Maho's cold voice. Everyone inside the tank had suddenly fallen silent.

"Chris, load the AP shell!"

"AP shell loaded!"

"Erika, hit them on the back of the turret, Hauptmann Brunschwig, Herr Hauptsturmführer, requesting you fire at the same targets as me."

"Those Russians are falling back, I can see them!" said Erwin over the radio. The rest of the T-34/85s and the T-34/76 were falling back, as they didn't have a chance fighting three experienced Tiger commanders at once.

"Fire, kill them all!"

The three Tigers fired at once, hurling the 8.8 shells towards the T-34/85s. All of them hit their targets and soon three T-34/85s exploded into a ball of fire. Their ammunition had detonated inside and sent the turrets flying.

Through the thick black smoke covering the wrecks, Maho could see a single T-34/76 attempting to disappear through the dense forest near it. Maho glared at it, her rage beginning to boil, as she saw the one responsible for her friend's death. She just couldn't let them run away for what they had done to Koller, and after inhaling a deep breath, Maho shouted into her mic in a fit of rage.

"FIRE!"

The 8.8 cannon exploded to life once more, sending it's deadly shell toward the fleeing T-34/76. Soon, the shell found its mark and penetrated deeply into the back of the Russian tank, destroying its engine and setting the tank ablaze in just a few seconds. As the tank finally stopped and started burning, one crew member exited the tank through the commander's hatch and fell to the ground.

The person seemed to be heavily wounded, and pressed their back against the track of the burning T-34/76. Thick smoke made Maho unable to use her vision to identify the figure clearly, so she ordered Jürgen to stop the Tiger. Erwin and Nikolaus followed her.

"Wait,stop here."

Maho pulled out her Walther P38 pistol and loaded the gun. She jumped out to the ground, approaching the person she saw earlier. Erwin saw Maho walking with a handgun in her hand and then followed her mate. Her heart pounded rapidly, and she held her pistol tight between her fingers.

"Maho! Wait! Where are you going?" Maho looked back at Erwin for a while before continuing to walk. "Doing personal business."

As Maho slowly crept inside the black cloud of smoke of that burning tank, she was then almost surprised by discovering the person. It was a girl, with her right hand bleeding heavily. She screamed in pain everytime she tried to move her wounded hand and her other hand was holding a pistol. Maho aimed her pistol at the girl's head first and the girl stared back at her.

She was very scared, yet hurt badly from her wound.

"Nehmen Sie Ihre Waffe runter!"

said Maho and the girl just kept staring at her, her intact hand keeping a hold on the gun. She didn't understand what Maho was saying, so Maho gestured her hand to tell her to put the pistol out of her reach and surrender.

"Ich wiederhole, nehmen Sie die Waffe runter, und Sie werden nicht verletzt!" Maho repeated her words and continued to gesture with her hands.

Maho could just pull the trigger right now and end the girl's life. But she was not a monster. Even thougth the Russian girl was responsible for Koller's death, she was wounded and scared. Maho could not bring herself to kill a person in such condition.

Erwin appeared from behind Maho and looked a little bit surprised. She put one hand on Maho's right shoulder. "You don't have to, let her be. Remember we are soldiers, not barbarians."

"I'm not, I just want her to drop her gun, that's all!" The russian girl suddenly cried and shivered heavily. She said something in Russian that Maho did not understand, but by her tone, she understood the girl was pleading.

"W-wait! I don't understand what you're saying!"

"Pozhaluysta, prosto ubit menya! Ya ne khochu, chtoby poluchitc svoimi zlymi ubiytsami!"

Maho and Erwin looked at each other in confusion. "We don't understand what you're saying! Speak Germ-"

"Kill me… She will torture me..Just… please, kill me… now." said the girl pleading in weak German phrases. Her hand held her pistol tighter than before.

"W-what? Who? Who's gonna torture you? Tell us!"

"Do svidanya!"

The girl raised her pistol and pointed it straight at her chin.

"Wait! NO!"

But it was too late. Before Maho and Erwin could react, the girl pulled the trigger and the bullet took her life instantly. Her lifeless body slowly dropped to the muddy ground and blood began to pool around her, her black hair covering her face. Some blood splattered at Maho's face, as she was standing close to the poor girl.

She closed her eyes, trying to bear the horror she just saw before wiping the blood from her face.

"What a waste!" said Erwin while crouching near the lifeless body of the Russian girl.

They both stayed silent for a while before they realized one crucial thing. The girl's last words lead them to one big question.

"Who is that 'she'?"

* * *

Several miles away, Klara was sitting on the hull of her T-34/85 that was covered by bushes and grass as camouflage. She was enjoying a cup of warm milk, as some bushes around her started to shake. She was about to pull her pistol out, before noticing the girl crawling towards her was dressed in Soviet khaki tank crew gear. She held a Mosin-Nagant rifle in one of her hands.

"Reporting, Comrade Fyodorovich!"

The girl gave a salute to Klara which the latter copied. Klara then jumped to the ground.

"The attack was thwarted, all of our tanks sent there are destroyed."

"And Dasha?"

The girl shook her head. "Comrade Dasha shot herself, refusing to be captured by the Germans."

Klara smiled a little. "They managed to knock out one Panther too, Comrade Fyodorovich."

Klara grinned before continuing: "Yeah, that's better for her at least…"

Klara sipped from her glass of warm milk again and put the metal glass on top of her tank hull. "This report is very crucial, we have finally assessed our opponent's strength. Comrade Commander Katyusha will be proud!"

"You are right, Ivana." said Klara, while smiling at the girl. "Oh, about their Commander, did you discover who it was too?"

Ivana nodded, and handed over Klara some photographs. For a while, Klara fell silent before her blue eyes suddenly stared at Ivana intently. She finally knew who her enemy was now.

"It's her… Von Austermann!"

Klara glared at the photograph once more. This would be a tough fight for her and her friends, as her opponent had been far underestimated before. Klara and her friends would be facing some of the most expert tank commanders on the Eastern Front…

 **-To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8: Unveiled Rival

**Chapter 9: Unveiled Rivals**

 **German Army Group South HQ,Southwest Outpost,Rzhev,2000 Hours.**

* * *

Maho,Erwin,and Nikolaus was sitting in the front of a bonfire they made,with their respective tank crews also created Bonfires nearby. Maho then stared her Tiger 504,it wasn't cleaned anymore where black stain and paint screeching is visible where the Shells once impacted. Her turret number of 504 is almost unrecognized again because of stretches and burn mark covering it.

Nikolaus poured black coffee to Maho and Erwin cups then they drink it altogether. Maho could feel the good taste of the coffee so Indeed, Nikolaus was experienced in Making good Quality Coffee.

"It's a hard day" Nikolaus murmured while sipping his own coffee."I never expect the Soviet this time would be much more experienced"

"So do i" Erwin replied calmly while Maho doesn't say anything. The moment where the survived Russian Girl shot himself always repeated inside her mind no matter how hard she tried to remove it. sound of the Gunshot,blood splattered to her face,and another blood begin to pool around the Girl's corpse are haunting her minds. Maho just can't take it all that girl must end her way like that,or who is the person that scared her so much to the point she willing to end her own life.

This caused both Erwin and Nikolaus to throwed a curious look to Maho."Maho? Maho are you alrigth?"

Maho shook her head,regaining her clear mind."Y-Yes i'm okay..i just don't know what i should say"

"You look like thinking about something" said Erwin while placing one of her hand at Maho's shoulder."Tell me,what is it?"

Maho gulped and she glared Erwin to her eyes."That russian girl.." Maho replied with weak tone."She said something about a person that might tortured her if they know she is survived"

The girl's last words echoing inside Maho's a moment,she still stared Erwin who is staring back at her.

"Probably just NKVD" said Nikolaus,while pouring another coffee to his cup."It's their job,Killing everyone returned from frontline in failure"

"The girl said 'she'..i never seen a Woman NKVD unit all this time"

"I have some friend from Abwehr back at HQ" said Erwin."I will find this matter soon as now we have to make sure this area is clear before returning back"

"Jawohl Hauptmann Brandt" replied Nikolaus and Maho. another flashes erupted inside Maho's head and this time,the moment when Koller is killed echoing throughout her mind and she closed her eyes. Heinz Koller is her good friend and Subordinate..she just can't take the fact he will be died in that way.

 _'Miho will experienced this too..'_

Images of Her sister Miho suddenly replaced everything in her mind. Miho will saw the Horror of War,Watching her friends got killed. Maho started to Doubt that Miho will be able to bare all of this but she knew, as her older sister,she will make sure Miho always in good shape of psychic and mentally when the time she reached the Frontline is come.

Maho get up and walk toward her Tiger, Jürgen is fixing something at the Engine Compartment while biting a wrench. Seeing his commander back,Jürgen put back his tools back in it's box and jumped to the Ground.

"Evening,Oberleutnant" Jürgen wiped the oil and dust from his face."Jürgen,how's the engine? Still losing power?"

Jürgen nodded slowly."Yes,The shot damaged one of gearbox and we need to changed it..otherwise she will not get any Power and chance of catching fire will be high" Said Jürgen while knocking the hull with his fist. Jürgen is known as an expert Mechanic that can fix tanks or cars alike and Maho is very glad that she have such man on her crew.

"I see,once we return to base,get some new gearbox and fix her back,we need to restore her back to combat ready because i expecting some mission when we're back" Jürgen nodded his head."Jawohl Oberleutnant,i will do my best"

Maho smiled to Jürgen and continue to walk towards Erika,who seemingly busy staring the Night Sky above her. She put out her Visor cap and then sit next to her and wrapped one of her hand around Erika's shoulder.

"I can't sleep" Erika murmured then she feel the warmth of Maho's body close to her.

"Koller..if i can take the shot he will be right here with us"

"Don't blame yourself Erika,it's not your fault..we get shot by a T-34,how could it be your fault to unable to fire?" Maho smiled and Gently pat Erika's Violet hair."You will be alright..Koller is the last person died on my watch,i promise,no one will die after this"

Erika look up to Maho's deeply. "You still remember that Promise,Oberleutnant?"

"Yes i did" replied Maho while smiling widely."As long as i life,that promise will be my live goal".Erika sobbed and then she could feel her warm tears flowed through her eyes."I..i..just..don't want..Erwin..you..to leave me"

After letting Erika cried in her shoulder,Maho rest her head against the latter. Erika then lied while placing her head against Maho's lap then she stared her commander. Maho could see her blue eyes is still wet caused by tears."You look like a cute baby"

Erika's blushed heavily as red stripes start to enveloped her cheeks."D-Don't teased me like that.."

The sound of footstep causing Erika to get up suddenly . Erwin approached the two while holding her visor cap on her left arm. She smiled and joined the two."Did i miss something? Erika? Did you just cry?"

Erika nodded her head. Erwin then start comforting Erika by rubbing her neck."Don't worry it's all over" Erwin look to the smiling Maho."We all have the same promised right? As long as it still with us,nobody will die"

The three woman then hugged each other,with Erika at the middle.

 _'I promise you two...every one of us will return home and nobody..will get hurt..'_

* * *

 **Soviet Belorussian** **Front army HQ,Kiev,2200 hours.**

Katyusha is sleeping peacefully on her bed while hugging Nonna,who is just wearing her underwear. the warmth radiated from Nonna's bare skin is more than just enough to made Katyusha fallen deep in her slumber. A sudden knocks on the door makes Nonna open her eyes slowly so Nonna turned on the Light at the table near her and wear her Pajamas back covering her tall body. after making sure Katyusha is not awaken,She walk to the Door and Opened it.

Klara was standing outside,her faces showed serious expression and her hand holding some Papers."Klara" Nonna murmured while sarcastically look at the clock hanged on Wall."Did you just realized what hours now? You nearly awaken Katyusha"

"I'm sorry for that but i have very crucial report"

Nonna take the papers from Klara's hand and read it for a while. She then shocked,for what she just read. The German Tank Commander,is the same person who Destroyed Soviet Brigade in Soborowka during the Battle of Kursk. She now realizes her opponent wasn't ordinary Tank Commander.

'Von Austermann' she whispered the name of the tank commander to herself slowly.

"Klara,meet me and Katyusha tomorrow,we need to talk about this."

* * *

 **German Army group south HQ,The next morning**.

Maho slept at her bed and this time,there is no Erika on her side anymore and the shine of sun penetrated the curtain of her room. She was very tired after last night patrol,and immediately stumbled to the bed once they Have returned.

The loud voices of Officers shouting their commands awaken Maho. She quickly adjust her hair first while looking at the Large mirror on the wall. She then wear back her Underwear,her uniform and leave the room immediately but at the stairs she met Erwin who quickly pull her hand to coming with her like she have some serious matter to discuss.

"Slow it down! What is it?"

"You have to come quick! It's very crucial"

Once arrived in Erwin's office at the Command Building,Erwin run to her desk and Take three pieces of Paper.

"Remember last night i said i have some good friend from Abwehr?" Maho nodded in curiousity.

"Look what i just found about the matter you asked back there"

Maho slowly read the papers one by 's contain the Biography of Three Soviet NKVD Officers-The High Command of Soviet Intelligence Bureau that was all woman,although Very young rather than the two others is having the most higher gulped,then placed the papers on the table before looking down to Erwin.

"Who are they?"

Erwin sit at her chair while answering that question."Klara Fyodorovich,Katyusha Volkova,and Nonna Zelensky..three High Command of Soviet intelligence are controlling NKVD too" Erwin point her finger to the younger girl,Katyusha."They are also the most experienced,and skilled Soviet tank Commanders..their job is to find our Armored Forces' weaknesses and exploiting it..the recent intel from Abwehr said that the three is forming an special task force to Support a soviet counter-attack through this 's name is Pravda"

Maho sighed before letting out breath from her mouth."I see..they have been sent to find me i guess"

"Indeed" Erwin replied with deep tone."Your reputation grow higher in the soviet armored forces,almost reaching the same level as Herr Otto Carius"

"And they will do anything necessary to get me" Maho know the risk of her job and being number one target is her is now considered as 'Tiger Ace" in both German and Russian soldiers alike and taking her down is a conquest for her Enemy.

"That's it,i will requesting that you will be transferred to another Division" Erwin pick up the telephone at her table but Maho suddenly grabbed her hand to prevent Erwin doing it.

"I'm staying here"

"Did you just know that this Russians is taking a prize on your head?"

"I will stay here with you,no matter what.i don't want to Argue with you Hauptmann"

"Listen Maho-"

"I know how much you worried about me" said Maho cutting off Erwin's word."But i'm not a coward..i don't want to leave my friends here,because i don't want to fight without you"

Maho placed her hand on Erwin's cheek and Rubbed soft hand slowly removing the Emotion that filled her face."Beside,you,me and Erika are trying to keep our promise..i don't care what those Communist barbarians sent to stop me,it would not stopping me for keeping our promise"

Erwin smiled,then her eyes suddenly begin to shedding tears. Maho used her handkerchief to removed it while struggling to hold back her cry.

"I..i..Maho i.."

"What is it? Come,tell me"

Erwin suddenly get up from her chair and walk to they are close,Erwin suddenly pull Maho to a tight hug with her lips approaching Maho's slowly.

"I..love..you"

"I love you too..Erwin"

Tentatively,their lips met again and words doesn't need to describe how satisfied the two with their intense met with tongue,and lips met with lips,they doesn't care about how long they are kissing rigth now as both females struggling to pleased one another.

* * *

"The soviet is planning their Summer counter-attack,to routing our divisions and pushed us back to the West. The Führer's order are absolute,we are not retreating"

Maho listen carefully to Feldmarschall Erich von Manstein briefing the commanders on his Working next to her was Erwin,the ticket for her to get inside such exclusive ,her hand hold Erwin's for a while.

A person with slender figure stared at Maho from the opposite look back,and realized it was Major Friedrich from 411 Infantry Division that Maho and her 173th Heavy tank Company saved early in smiled back at the Major before returning her action back to Feldmarschall von Manstein.

"We have lost too many tanks and resources during the the Russian still having plenty of Reserves at their armies,they are in good shape in counter-attacking and will not waste this opportunity" Von Manstein pointed his Command Staff to a location on map hanged on a Giant chalkboard."Operation Kutuzov,the code name for Soviet counter attack"

"With all respect,Herr Generalfeldmarschall" one high-ranked officer raised his identified the person as Gunther Von Kluge,Commander of German Army group south."Since kursk,our Tanks are no longer could able to hold the tremendous number of Soviet tanks..especially the Russian will just keep sending their unlimited tanks again and again to destroy did we manage to hold out against them?"

Feldmarschall Von Manstein stared Von Kluge for a while."We will perform tight defensive is no longer winter and the Weather will be on our side..If the Russian manage to push us back to Romania through the West,Romanian will backed-off from our Alliance and Threatening our Oil fields in Ploesti"

Von Kluge nodded in understand,and Feldmarschall von Manstein continuing his words."Operation Kutuzov will be focused on driving us off from Orel bulge and region,paving a way for next Soviet are surely can not let that happen..because i personally,believed the next summer,Soviet Armies will launched massive counter attack against us..if we can hold Orel bulge from the Soviet right now,we can construct strong defensive position across the Region so that Massive counter attack would be easily repelled"

Another person rose from his has the similar rank as Feldmarschall von Manstein and he smiled to everyone in the gentleman was Feldmarschall Walther Model,the same General Maho saw during the Battle of Kursk.

"Ladies and Gentleman,Generalfeldmarschall Walther Model will leading this defensive Operation" said Feldmarschall Von Manstein while shaking Feldmarscall Model's hand.

Erwin,Maho,and every commanders on the Room stand up and give salute to Feldmarschall Model.

"Morning,ladies and gentleman..let's be straight to our Rasputitsa season is over..that mean the ground across Orel is no longer muddy,thus creating a handful situation for Both us and the Soviet..Their attack would be spare headed by Soviet Western Front,Bryanks Front,and Central Front Armies..their objective is to trapped the Whole 9th Army and creating a gap for their Next counter attack"

Feldmarschall Model look to everyone in the room,including Maho and Erwin whom he smiled.

"We can not let the 9th Army is encircled,ladies and gentleman"

* * *

 **At the same time on Soviet Ukrainian Headquarter,Kiev.**

Nonna,Klara,and Katyusha sit at the table listening General Konstantin Rokhosovssky briefing his sun casted multiple medals on his Uniform,emanating a bright shine across the room.

"Operation Kutuzov is ready to commence" said the General."Comrade Stalin wished the German 9th Army to be encircled and Destroyed across Orel region so they would not be able to perform anymore Counter-attack campaign" After some brief silent,Rokhosovssky continued."The attack will be spare headed by The Western Front Army,Bryanks Front Army,and the Central Front objective is to destroy the German Forces and defenses across the Orel bulge,trapping,then destroying the whole Front in one,swift strike"

Katyusha seem to be bored hearing the Briefing and she Rokhosovssky see this but unable to do such thing to that act of girl was feared,respected,and Honored by Soviet High Command,including Stalin himself who admired her ranks can't able to help him from this Fearsome girl.

"Alright,that's would be all this time.I want every division mentioned early to be prepared. The Rasputitsa is over,we will not waste this chance"

"Za Rodinu!"

"Za Rodinu!"

The commanders inside the room stand up and give salute to General Rokhosovssky before leaving room was quickly spacious,with only The General and Three Females sitting inside.

"Comrade Volkova..i..uhh..with all respect Comrade Volkova,i have some serious manner to discuss" said The General while staring at Katyusha.

Katyusha crossed her arms and took off her officer cap."Yeah,yeah i know you will say that" she look to the General and smiling."So what is it? Comrade General?"

Rokhosovssky took a deep breath and exhaled it."We know that...the German Batallion who destroyed our tanks in both Kursk and Dnieper are stationed in Orel..that mean if we attack,then our armored forces will be facing those highly skilled Commanders..the High Command expected me to minimize the casualties for our next summer counter offensive campaign"

"And you want me to take care of it?" Katyusha cutted off and the General's nodded slowly.

"With all respect,Comrade Volkova..I need your assistance in the name of Stalin and Mother Russia to destroy them"

Katyusha giggled for a while."What an easy job!" One of her hand raised to the air. "Nonna,give me the Planning!"

"Yes Comrade Katyusha!" Nonna replied while handing over a paperwork to Katyusha,who showed it to Rokhosovssky."With all respect Comrade General,me,Nonna,and Klara have been hunting this fearsome Commanders all this time,and right now we have formed a special task force..what it's name again Klara?"

"Pravda"

"Ah yes! The Pravda to stop this so-called 'Tiger Ace'..Pravda consisted by most experienced Commander under my command and Katyusha just need your Authority to get us to the field"

General Rokhosovssky smiled widely and Nodded his head. he finally found a suitable opponent to faced the Fearsome Tiger commanders that have carved their reputation in Soviet Armored Forces as fearsome 'Tiger Aces'.

"Granted,Comrade Volkova.i will transferred you to a temporary command inside the Bryansk Front from your current position at 1st Belorussian Front"

"That sound good enough for Katyusha" Katyusha stand from her chair following by both Nonna and she walked to the Door,Katyusha stared Rokhosovssky once more, her eyes telling the General her ambition.

"Don't worry,Comrade General just sit there and relax..Mother Russia will be proud to me after all of this was done"

 **-To be Continued..**

* * *

 **DICTIONARY**

I'm not a perfect russian or German speaker so correct me if one of this phrases translation is wrong :D

-Abwehr: German Intelligence Division.

-Rasputitsa: The Rainy Season,caused the road to be muddy and preventing both German and Soviet to launch attack during that season because the impassable terrain.

-Za Rodinu: For the Motherland.


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Arrival**

* * *

 **German Front Headquarter at Orel,5 July 1943.**

The situation on the German Forward HQ at Orel is very cramped with many Soldiers or Vehicle crews alike preparing themself for the Upcoming out Soviet Forces that have Advantage in numbers is not easy,so everyone will give their best to keep the Orel front from if the Soviet manage to encircle the 9th Army,then it would be a total chaos for the Entire German Military at Eastern Front.

Inspecting her Tiger carefully,Erwin help her crew loading the 88 shells to the ammunition rack by one,she passed the shell to her crew before she heard a loud 'bang' from her back.

"What is it?!"

Erwin turned her body to behind and see Leutnant Gretta "Caesar" Luth,her most trusted Gunner,holding her hand in pain as the shells scattered around her."For the sake of Romulus! My arm is splintered it's so damn hurt!"  
Caesar cursing while gasping in glared at her arm."Hold on,give me your hand Caesar" Caesar gave Erwin her splintered arm and suddenly,she pulled it strongly causing Caesar to after some moments,Caesar can move her arm again and she smiled to Erwin in thanks.

"That's much better..thank you Hauptmann"

"No problem" Erwin replied in a then look to the rest of her crew."Alrigth everyone get a rest now,make sure you got yourself some energy because we are about to get in real ?"

"Jawohl Hauptmann!" The crews replied wored back her Panzerjacke and jumped to the does not sure where did she want to go at first but then,a silhoute of a girl with reddish-brown hair came at the distance.

"Lisa" Erwin murmured softly before the Person approached looks tired,with sweat raining down her Forehead and neck."Hauptmann Brunschwig" said Lisa while catching her breath."Oberleutnant Maho is looking for you,at her Tiger"

Erwin nodded while readjusting her visor cap."Thank you Lisa,how's your tiger? Everything is ready?"

"Yes, fixed back anything broken,so i think our tiger is 100% combat ready"

Lisa smiled to Erwin innocently."Good,i need to see Oberleutnant Maho,where is she?" Lisa pointed he finger to a lane full with Parked Tiger tanks."Over there"

Erwin nodded and continued her ,a flashes where she caugth Nikolaus and Maho are hugging each other distrupted her mind.'Did Maho really love me? What if she love Nikolaus so much instead me and start to prioritize him? What did if Nikolaus is attempting to make her forget me and Erika?'

'No..It would not happen..i have faith in Maho..beside,i don't have any explanation from her about what happen between she and Nikolaus'

After shaking her head,Erwin continued to walk her tooth start to grinning slowly.'But rigth now..Nikolaus is starting to be an obstacle for me..'

"Erika! Past me those Belt ammunition for the coaxial Machinegun!"

Maho shouted to Erika at the outside,who is busy preparing Ammunition and provision for Maho's shout,Erika quickly grabbed a belt of MG34 Ammunition and placed it on her climbed the Tiger in just few seconds and passing the Ammo belt to Maho,who are on the interior of the tank.

"One ammo belt,rigth away" said Erika while pick up the Belt and hand it to Karl at the bottom."Thanks,Erika please if you don't mind ask Jürgen to check our Engine back..in case of any trouble"  
Erika nodded and quickly dissapeared from her then look at Karl,who is loading the belt to the Coaxial MG34.a loud 'ping' sound can be heard after he finished loading the ammo."Everything is in set!" Said him while giving a thumb to Maho.

"Exellent,now start checking our radio Karl,we need it"

Karl nodded and wear his then busy checking radio signals and sit at her commander' chair and wiped the Sweat that raining down on her then feel her shirt already wet because the respiration so she took it off and hanges it on the outside,leaving her with only black tanktop covering her upper torso.

Chris suddenly popped his head to inside and stared at his commander."Oberleutnant,Hauptmann Brunschwig is waiting on the outside"  
Maho quickly exit the tank an saw Erwin standing near the front of the give her trademark smile."Very busy yes?"

Maho brushed the sweat on her foreside heat of that Russian Summer is reaching her core,same like in the Winter."Indeed,lot stuffs need to be filled" said Maho while sighing her breath.

"So what is it?" Asked Erwin while raising one eyebrow."You call me here just to watch you sweating?"

Maho chuckled before answering."Of course no,there is something i want to ask" Maho rested her body at the hull of her tank while keep staring at Erwin's blue eyes."With Koller is gone,i need some replacement in my unit,His Panzer IV is still intact right?"

"Yes..his Panzer IV is still intact..it's now have the Armor plating on the turret and Sides,so it's called Ausfuhrung H rigth now" Erwin let out two cigarettes from her pocket and handed one to Maho."The tank is at reserve unit,i'll contact the HQ to see for a possible replacement for you"

Erwin lit her cigar,followed soon by Maho."Thank you,Hauptmann Brandt..that was very kind of you"  
Erwin exhaled thick grey smoke from her mouth before smiling."No need to thanks,you know me rigth"

Erwin suddenly pulled Maho away from her looks like she have something private with her."What is it? Why so sudden?"

Erwin stared deeply into Maho's brown eyes,looking for an answer she want to seek from her."W-When i enter Nikolaus' cabin,i saw you and him..are.."

Erwin sighed before looking to another direction."I saw you and him are cuddling..it's..i..i just want to know for what reason,that's all" said Erwin with sligth dissapointment at her tone that Maho could smiled to her superior before grabbing something on the pouche of her pants.

"Did i ever told you about my Father Erwin?" Erwin look to the brown haired girl standing at her front cautiously."Y-yes..you only told about it to me and Erika".without saying a word,Maho pull out a pocket watch that was given by Nikolaus yesterday,the one who belonged to her eyes widened suddenly,and her mouth hung can't even said a single word.

"Nikolaus' father was once my father's friend before he die" said Maho remembered the story about her father from Nikolaus."His father gave this to him and he searched me all this time just for giving it..i can't thank him enough than that" Maho understand what kind of feeling inside Erwin's rigth now: ,Jealous is a human thing especially,with the person you loved and cared so could not blame Erwin for that.

But Maho could not simply forget the time when she comforted so much on Nikolaus' cuddle,the first time ever she let a boy touch her hair Erwin,Maho does not have serious relationship with boys all this time for many Reasons she kept for this is the first time she feel something strange to a man,especially to a kind person like Nikolaus?.

"I just don't want you to...forget me that's all.."

Erwin stared Maho for a blue eyes sparkling like sapphire stones and Maho could not tell hersefl how beautiful it smiled widely and pat her captain's shouldets."I won't,i promise you that Hauptmann"

Both is just about to hug each other when Nikolaus suddenly came out from is wearing his full decoration,with the shiny Ritterkreuz medal on his smiled to Erwin and Maho."Sorry for interrupting your conversation" said him while removing his visor cap from his head,appearing his blonde hair that kept in Undercut style."Herr Nikolaus,you look so well decorated"

"Well if i die during this mission,i'll surely want to die in a fashion" Nikolaus bursted his laugh for a could see Erwin,smirking at she don't see on her previous encounters with Nikolaus."Is there anything you need,Herr Nikolaus?"

Nikolaus nodded his head firmly."Well ofcourse! I just want to say that the 3rd SS-Panzer division totenkopf has just assigned me to led the 34th Platoon,we will be supporting the movements of yours 503rd heavy panzer batallion,Hauptmann Brunschwig"

"Sounds good enough" Erwin replied ' eyes soon latched on Maho,staring her curves."Well then..perhaps we could briefed our mission?" Erwin step closer to Nikolaus,her eyes stared him deeply,like she want to warned him about something."We will Herr Nikolaus,but as you can is some serious matter i want to discuss with Oberleutnant Maho this time so please if you don't you leave us two for a while?"

Maho could see Nikolaus' expression is just like he was electrocuted after hearing Erwin's nodded without saying nothing and start to walk away from the he dissapeared through the crowds,Maho then look at Erwin in surprise."You are too hard on him Erwin" said Maho while the woman she cared jealous is something funny for herself."Let it be,he interrupt our time anyway"

Maho grabbed the collar of Erwin's Panzerjacke,Staring at her."So why wouldn't you...arrange some private time for ourself then?" Maho winked in somewhat,desireful smiled widely,almost showing off her entire teeth.

"I will take that as a consideration,Oberleutnant Von Austermann"

The sky then turned to glow in orange as the sun start to sinked at the end of the and her crews finally make their Tiger tank combat ready for tomorrow know how important her mission is so she prepared the best for her,and her team as back her black Panzerjacke,Maho then check back the Weapons inside the Ammunition counted four MP40 submachinguns,20 Ammunitions for it with 5 per person,and the Ammunition for her just finished Counting it all before she remembered something,Koller's replacement in her unit.

Maho quickly exit the tank and take a walk to Erwin's command hope that Erwin is currently not busy so she could request the replacement immediately,remembering that tomorrow the Mission is launched and the Soviet could attack anytime.

When reaching some open field,Maho could see several SS soldiers are staring at her Deeply,stiking cold her brushed her eyes off and walk faster before suddenly three SS Soldiers,with Schutze and Oberschutze rank stepped rigthly on the front of her.

"Wow..wow..hey there beautiful! Where are you going? Chill out a bit!"

Maho released her fearsome cold stare that even Erwin and Erika are unable to bear stared the three SS from their feet to head before releasing a dark,tone.

"First,you just doing an insubordination to a High-ranking Officer,Oberschutze and second,you step rigth at the front of a High-Ranking officer without any respectful intention" said Maho almost spitting the rank of the soldier at the Oberschutze look to his two friends and the three of them start to laughing.

"Look how brave she is! Guys! Not bad for such woman like you"

"Think your ranks can make your mouth to keep talking?"

"I don't have any problems with you and your friends,Oberschutze so please step away" rather than stepping away,the Oberschutze step closer to Maho with his head showing his stand still where she are with her eyes stabbing deeply to the man at her front.

"What if i don't want to step aside,Frau Oberleutnant?"

"Then i think we migth will have some serious problem to solved with,Oberschutze"

"Like hell i care who the hell you are" the Oberschutze spitting directly to the ground just inches away from Maho's closed her eyes,Her emotion start to boils,and her hand begin to forming an iron fist.

"You are coward,yes you are...i heard about you and your 503 tank all retreat from Stalingrad,leaving our comrades to and your Hauptmann are not so different you know? You just lazy bitches who are figth only for attention you cowards" the Oberschutze smirked before saying his words again.

"Tell me,how many Officers you have been sleeping with?"

A sudden boiling hot pressure from his words causing Maho to immediately Punch the Oberschutze rigth at his mouth,causing him to backed two friends attempt to attack Maho but her quick reaction is just too hard to grabbed one of her attacker's Belt and kicked him rigth at the Stomach using her jackboots causing him to screamed in pain and fall to the grassy one SS soldier grabbed her neck but Maho splintered his arms and grabbed him by the collar before headbutting picked the latter dropped Karabiner rifle and smack the soldier with it's grip,causing him to spin before dropped to the ground,screaming loudly.

Suddenly,the Oberschutze grabbed Maho and land a hard punch to her cheek,causing Maho to drop the carabiner spitting some blood from her mouth Maho get up and pushed away the she was sligthly smaller than her opponent,her sheer strength coupled with the rushing adrenaline is able to pin the man on the ground stomped at his body few times before pinning his neck using her jackboot,causing the latter to screamed as slowly Maho pressed her boot against his neck.

She is about to released one,deadly stomp on his neck before suddenly..."Stop! What's going on here!"

An SS Officer,with the rank of Unterscharführer appeared from the look to the beaten soldiers first before casting a furious look at Maho."Who do you think you are beating my men like this! I want explanation!" Maho just showed her Iron Cross and Tank Destruction Badge medals,as well her Ranks on her Panzerjacke.

"You see,Herr Unterscharführer" Maho wiped another blood dripping from her mouth."Three of your man here just doing insubordination to a High ranking officer,i tried to warned them several times but they did not listen to we came from different Division,respecting Officer is the most crucial ethic rigth?"

"She lied! She attack us first!" Said the beaten Oberschutze who are helped to stand by two other SS Soldiers."Well then you just attacking my soldiers,Oberleutnant i hope you have some good reasons back at your trial then!"

"Oberleutnant Von Austermann are not guilty!" Said a girl who quickly stand rigth at the side of Maho,Leutnant Karla smiled a little to her."She is a good commander,i disagreed if you say Oberleutnant Von Austermann is doing with without reason"

"Yeah me too" Hans Mitterstein joined with Karla to stand against could not help herself rather than smiling to the two."If you want to blame Oberleutnant Von Austermann,you have to get me first"

A tall figure wearing all black uniform with Skull-patterned Visor Cap walked from ligths soon showed his true form as Nikolaus,who stared coldly to the Unterscharführer and the beaten SS Soldiers."Do you have something to say first,Oberleutnant Von Austermann?"

Maho stared Nikolus eyes to eyes."Well of them just doing Insubordination to a high ranking officer,me.I tried to warn them but they just ignored me"

"Herr Hauptsturmführer but she is atta-"

"Is that true,Oberschutze?"

Nikolaus casted a stabbing,cold look directly to his soldier who confronted Maho suddenly fell silent,with fear begin to enveloped on his face."I repeat,is that true you just doing Insubordination and ignored Oberleutnant Von Austermann when she is trying to warn you about that Oberschutze?"

"Y-Yes Hauptsturmführer" said the Soldier without looking at then stared the Unterscharführer who is standing close to him."I can court martialed you for direct insubordination,Oberschutze and you,Unterscharführer for letting your men here doing that" Nikolaus glared at Maho."Unfortunately since we are so close to our Mission i have to deal with you later,with different methods ofcourse"

Nikolaus stared at Two Officers who are wearing the same Skull-Patterned Visor Cap."Get them out of our sigth"

"Jawohl Hauptsturmführer!"

"Come on all of you! Move!"

As the two officers carried the troublemakers away,suddenly Nikolaus approached Maho and hold her cheek,causing her to blushed and Karla step back and look to each other."Maho you alrigth? Did your mouth just bleed?"

At first Maho could not even say a single strange feeling come again whenever Nikolaus are on her side,and especially her eyes are locked in Nikolaus' brigth blue expression is enough to tell how worry he is.

'Apart from strict,cold,and cunning..i..i don't expect that Nikolaus would be so much..caring'

"Maho? You need some medicine,come with me to the Infirmary now"

"W-what? I-i don't think that would be necessary herr Nikolaus" Maho smiled and look to the could not stand any longer staring Nikolaus that long."But your mouth is bleeding,we need to check what's wrong with it..those indiciplinary bastards..i swear those four will pay for this"

"I'm fine herr Nikolaus i could make you sure about that" Maho sighed."I also want to see Hauptmann Brandt too...thank you for standing up for me" Maho smiled a little,but Nikolaus can clearly saw it."Alrigth then,Just make sure to..keep yourself fit" Nikolaus step back from Maho and glaring at Hans and then wear back his Visor cap and start to walk away."Leutnant Brun,Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein"

As Nikolaus slowly dissapeared through the Crowd of Soldiers,both Hans and Karla casted a suspicious look to Maho."It's strange,very strange" said Karla."I thougth he was like the SS man that you always told me before Oberleutnant Maho" Maho stared Karla while chuckling."Yeah..i think i wrong about that..not every SS are bad,note that Karla"

"But speaking about his reaction" Hans smiled widely."do you have any relationship with Herr Nikolaus,Oberleutnant?"

"N-No! Ofcourse i-i don't have any! What are you guys talking about?!" Maho blushed again and this caused both Karla and Hans to laugh placed her arms around her Officer's shoulders and then start to accompanying Her walk with Hans following."Alrigth i think we migth see Hauptmann Erwin together rigth? She is our commander and i think she have few things to discuss"

"Agreed,i have been assigned to her command too anyway so guess what? We all are one team now" Hans smiled and wear his Sidecap that he kept on his tunic did not say anything but she is very happy to have such friends around smiled to both Hans and Karla before whispering some words.

"Thank you...for standing up for me.."

 **Red Army central front Command Post,100 miles from Orel.2100 hours.**

Katyusha,guarded with many NKVD Officers inspecting the tanks one by one that would belonged to Pravda task situated not far from her as always,and Klara seems busy interviewing it's Crews and Commanders one by stop rigth at the front of a KV-2 Heavy Tank and smiled glared at Nonna,who quickly approached Katyusha."Nonna! Nonna!" Katyusha shouted."Yes? Comrade Katyusha?"

Katyusha pointed he finger toward the Big,and Massive 's 152mm Howitzer looks ready to blow anyone who dare to oppose Mother russia'a Red army to nothing but debris."Where did you get this KV-2? Katyusha loves this tank!" Nonna clapped her hands loudly and soon a girl,with very innocent look came out from the has short black hair,masked mostly by the Ushanka on her head but her Heigth makes Nonna almost surprised that the Girl look very similiarly to Katyusha.

"M-Master S-Sergeant Nina Belova reporting for duty C-Comrade Commander K-Katyusha!" The girl reporting laughed and smiled to her."Master Sergeant Belova and her crews is experienced in operating this KV-2 tank Comrade Katyusha" Nonna explained."They already figth the fascist germans since 1941,where Leningrad is invaded and KV-2 production must be ,Master Sergeant Belova able to keep her precious are very exellent in bombarding the enemy using this 152mm howitzer"

Katyusha nodded in then approached Nina,who look very nervous and Katyusha pull out her Tokarev placed the gun on Nina's shaking hand and then smiled."With this gun on your possession,you are now the Soldier of Mother Russia and Honorary member of Pravda task will determinate your life for it..and shall the Germans captured you,you must kill yourself with this gun to keep our secret from them and as symbol of your loyalty to me and our glorious Comrade Belova?"

Nina could not help herself than crying in never expect that her Commander would be so much impressed by she struggling to wipe the tears off her face,Nina placed the Gun on her pouch and replied Katyusha loudly."Y-Yes Comrade Commander Katyusha! From now on i will gladly served my life to the Glorious Pravda task force and for our glorious Soviet republic!"

"Good good,Klara!" Klara suddenly appeared from behind,Followed by several male officers."Yes Comrade Katyusha? Is there anything you need?" Katyusha nodded."Well ofcourse,I want you from now on Prioritize this KV-2..get any spare parts and supplies anywhere you can want this tank is fully is the heritage for Pravda"

"Yes! Comrade Katyusha! I'm understand!"

"The rest of Pravda Commanders please gather around in the Command Post,we need to plan our attack"

 **25 Minutes later**.

"We know that our Opponent is very experienced tank commanders,formed in one team same like you know who is Otto Carius,that Tiger Ace,then our enemies rigth now is samely dangerous as he is"

Nonna and Klara speak for most at that Briefing,while Katyusha only toying with her Tank Crew few times,she indeed speaks to correct the plan but her true form,the Cunning Katyusha is not yet appeared."The 503 Heavy Tank Batallion,is Commanded by Erwin Brunschwig the close relative of Von Austermann..two are indeed undefeated Tiger Aces,and not to be underestimated..our recent intel even informed that there is another Tiger Ace,this one from the SS who also lead German defences supporting the 503"

"Black Forest Squadron.." One commander heard this and turned her head to him."Is that a Question Leytenant Kalinsky?" The latter look surprised and almost jumped from his shook his head and answered Klara firmly."Pardon my words,Comrade Comissar but..in Kursk i heard from my Comrades,who have fougth this Tiger Aces...they were called the Black Forest Squadron,those Erwin Brunschwig,and Von Austermann"

"Hmmmm..strange,i never heard that name before" Katyusha then stood from her chair while staring at Every Commanders in the room who are mostly woman."Whatever it is,This Black Forest Squadron is very dangerous.i want you have clear minds and senses,never figth this Aces with overconfident..especially i don't want my Pravda girls is lost by this is not acceptable"

"Yes Comrade Commander!" All commanders replied at the same picked a staff from her table and pointed it to the Battle map,showing coordinaates of both Soviet and German forces across the Orel and Klara step away from their places,Feeling wonderful as finally Katyusha showed her true form.

"8th Tank Guard Batallion from Bryansk Front and 101th Rifle Division are coming in the Broad front,smashing the German ,Central Front Army Division and Western Front Army divisions will attempt a breakthrough and encircled the German 9th will be off with Bryansk Front but,Pravda will be the sparehead from Guard tanks Division from Western Front army to encircled the Germans..for that.."

Katyusha pointed at a several villaged layed between The planned Soviet breakthrough and German 9th Army position."I believe this Villages,is the main strength for German defenders contrary to what those Stupid Generals and Field marshalls said" Katyusha giggled,remembering Field Marshall Rokosovssky face when he begged her for help."That's where 503 tank Batallion,the Black Forest Squadron are concentrating are tasked to capture the Villages and this will be difficult since our opponent are excell using this for ambushes"

"Katyusha want every Commanders to be we have strength in numbers,that would not save you from the deadly jaws of Tigers from the Black Forest.." Katyusha's tone sligthly praised her enemy already admit to herself that This time,Her opponent is far beyond her skills."if you saw them,don't attack out and Flank them have been trained to Know where is the Tiger weakspots so used that at maximal" she then glared at Nina,the KV-2 Commander."Oh and you Nina,you are with me,Nonna,and Klara..Katyusha need your monster for heavy fire"

"Yes Comrade Commander! I'm Ready at your disposal!"

Katyusha smiled and then stared both Nonna and Klara at once."Alrigth that's all you need to your tanks ready and we will be leaving at dawn,Dismiss" evey commanders in the Tent then immediately leave the site except for Nonna and Klara as sit and placed her foot at the pick some Strawberries situated on the plate and toying with it before placing the fruit on her mouth.

"You look very cautious,and Concern this time Comrade Katyusha" said Nonna while staring her "Is this Black Forest Squadron are really that good?"

"What are you talking about? Ofcourse not!" Katyusha wiped her mouth."This Black Forest cowards are just another piece of trash! Katyusha's migth will crushed them like insects! They just fascist morons needed to be removed from the face off the earth! I just..i..spoke like that to Pravda to makes them cautious that's all!" Nonna smiled widely and Klara,being cold and silent are smiling too.

Katyusha released one grim smirked from her face."Beside,i have waiting for this!"

 **At the same time on German Field Headquarter at Orel.**

"We know that Pravda will be attacking through this village,contrary to their commander's believe..Our opponents are not ordinary Tank Commanders..Recent report tell me that at least every Pravda Commanders have succesfully Knocking out our Tigers and Panthers" Erwin,with Major Friedrich on her side explained the situation to every commander at the Room,including those from The SS."The Village region will be placed under 503 heavy tank batallion watch,and 43th Tank Platoon from SS Totenkopf will consisted Panzer IVs,Panthers,Tigers and One Elefant under Oberfeldwebel Hans Mitterstein's command"

Maho raised one of her hand."Pardon my Interruption Hauptmann Brandt,but,placing a tigth defenses across this Villages will just make Pravda easily flank us,it will exposed our rear and sides to them" Erwin glared at Maho."So,do you have any suggestion Oberleutnant Von Austermann?"

Maho get up from her chair and look to everyone on the room before her eyes latched on Erwin."Herr Otto Carius teached us something from his success,never figth the Russian head on..i suggest we use Ambush and hit and run tactic" One commander from the SS raised his hand."Ambush? Are you insane?! We have Tiger! Our tank is strong! Why should we played hide and seek with them like a coward?!"

"If their T-34 manage to get to your sides or back you will be finished! Dead! And please,Obersturmführer Bonhoff respect Oberleutnant Von Austermann while she is explaining will you?" Nikolaus cut the officer's word while glaring at him."Oberleutnant,Please continue your explanation" Maho nodded in thanks."Thank you,Hauptsturmführer Wolframm,Alrigth back to the Tigers will be the Ambushers while Panthers and Panzer IVs will focused on hit and run attack...Pravda will be likely to Capture the Village one by one,so let them be and at once,destroy them all"

"One question,Oberleutnant Von Austermann" Hans Mitterstein raised on hand to ask."If Pravda manage to captured the Villages and realized it was empty,that just will make them more cautious rigth?" Maho nodded but she is not finished still have one trick up her sleeve."Indeed,that's why i suggested Hit and run tactic..this would be risky but Panther and Panzer IV will lure them rigth to the villages,makes them believe that we are indeed defending the Villages then we-"

"Crushed them all at once,Very Brilliant" replied Erwin and Nikolaus at eyes staring each other after."Exactly..because their sheer numbers,I believe Pravda Commanders would be Ignorant and we used it to defeat them".Hans clapped his hands,following by every commanders in the room clapped their hands for Maho as a sign of Approval for her exellent plan.

"Alrigth that would be all,Keep your eyes open and never engage until you saw them all..prepare your tanks,and we will be leaving at dawn,Dismiss"

Every commanders in the room left the room later,Erwin and Maho are the only person stayed in the laughed firstly then start to Hug Maho comfortly."You know im so glad that you are on our side,not the Soviet" Maho chuckled,and Hugged Erwin in return."I'm just doing what needs to be done Erwin"  
After some moment of silent,Maho released her hug and stared Erwin."Speaking about the Reserve i asked,have you already working on it?"

Loud noise of tank Engines filled the air as Maho see Two Panzer IVs and One Panther parked at the front of Building they were Panzer IV have sideskirts om it's sides and recognized the tank as Panzer IV Ausf.H, The very same tank that Once belonged to Heinz Koller.

"Mark IV H,it was Koller's tank"

"Indeed" replied Erwin sligthly."And looks she already arrived too" Erwin smiled widely to Maho,like she is expecting someone special to come to see her with the arrival of that throwed a confused look to her "She? Who?"

Erwin pulled Maho closer to her and the then pointed to a person exiting the Panzer IV,a ,Maho's eyes widened,a slender girl with short brown hair that more ligther in color than her is standing near her brown eyes,scanned the entire area before she look to Maho and Waved her hand..Maho look to the Girl outside and then,almost screamed,stared Erwin deeply.

"Miho?"

-To be Continued

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 **Hey Guys! Im sorry this story has been abandoned for quiet looong tiimmeee. I have some monetary problems and so I have been working all this time! But right now, im back and will update this fanfiction further..sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **DICTIONARY**

 **Ushanka: Russian fur used by Red Army Soldier/Tankers during cold weather.**

 **Oberschutze: SS rank for Corporal.**

 **Leytenant: Russian rank for Leutenant.**

 **Obersturmführer: SS rank for 1st Leutenant.**

 **Unterscharführer: SS rank for Junior sergeant.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sisterhood

**German Front HQ, Orel,2200 hours.**

"Miho?! Miho what are you doing here? You are Miho Von Austermann right?"

Said Maho while looking at the younger girl standing Right at the front of her. Miho, her sister threw a delightful smile before hugging her sister emotion rushed through Maho whole body as she can not believe that she will meet her sister again, the person she loves most.

"Onee-chan" Miho always called Maho by the Japanese word for sister, just like her mother always said. Maho smiled and pat her sister's hair softly."Onee-chan, you don't know how much I've missed you! F-finally I could be together with you!" Maho stared her sister. She indeed very happy to meet with Miho again but not at the right place and right situation."Me too Miho" Maho replied."But, how could you be sent here so fast? In your letter, you said that your training will be completed in few months..?"

"That part, let me help Miho explain," said Erwin while smiling at the two."When I made a report about your replacement to the HQ, they informed that most Seniors in Panzer schools are immediately sent to the front as replacement commanders...for Miho, her instructors said that she is ready for the Frontline. She impressed everyone at the Panzer School you know!" said Erwin while blinking at Miho.

"N-no Hauptmann Erwin...I... I just did my best there that's all" Miho look to her Sister."Looks like you are doing good at your learning Miho, so are you ready for Front Line combat?" Miho nodded while almost shouting."Y-Yes Oneechan! I mean..Oberleutnant Von Austermann!"

"Miho will be part of your unit Maho so you can watch her properly" Erwin wore her visor cap back and adjusting it, she then gave Miho a handshake."Listen Offizier Miho, you are new here so do not hesitate to ask anything to me or your Sister.. and I have personal responsibility for you so if there is any trouble, just let me know..you know me right? Little Maho?"

Erwin always called Miho as "Little Maho" since they were children, this is because Miho's appearance is very similar to Maho, with only their hair colour that differs the two of them. Miho nodded again in thanks.

"J-Jawohl Hauptmann Erwin! I will do my best!" Erwin smiles before taking a walk."Good, now please excuse me, I still have some paper works needed to be done. I will see you two at the dawn" after Erwin walked inside the building, Maho take one of Miho's hand and start to walk with her."Onee-chan, where are we going?"

"Seeing your new friends and Erika."

"W-what? Erika is also here as well?" Maho nodded while smiling."She is my gunner, I bet she will be surprised that you are here." Maho tightens her hand against Miho."Come quickly, let me introduce you to my crews!"

Both sisters walk quickly to a single Tiger tank parked in a field full of similar tanks. Although this was nighttime, many of the crews were still busy preparing their tanks for tomorrow, Including Maho's crew. Upon approaching the tank, Erika smiled at Maho first before her eyes latched on the orange-haired girl stand next to her. Her mouth hung open, and she jumped to the Ground while walking slowly to them. Chris and the rest of the crew soon stared at Miho, who looks nervous Right now.

"Feldwebel Erika, this is Officer Miho Von Austermann, my sister and your comrade from now on."

Erika curiously touched Miho's cheeks for a while searching her body using her eyes. She finally pulls Miho to a bear hug."Miho! Oh my god, it's really you!" Miho smiled and stared Erika Right to the eyes."Eri-I means Feldwebel Erika, nice to see you I...I will do my best!" Christian, Karl, and Jürgen gathered around so Maho introduces Miho to them. It takes some time for Erika to released her hug from Miho.

"Chris, Jürgen, Karl, This is Offizier Miho, my sister. She will be at our unit right now replacing Koller so I hope after we know each other, we could fight effectively as a team." Miho shakes the three's hands while smiling."I'm Offizier Miho as you can call me, nice to meet you, gentlemen."

"You do indeed look like your Older sister," said Chris."Yeah, just...a little bit soft than Oberleutnant Maho" Jürgen continued and both burst into laughter. Karl meanwhile, looks calm and stared Miho deeply. "I'm Karl Volks, nice to meet you Offizier Von Austermann" Karl releases his hand from Miho and gives her a thumb."I believe you will be like our commander."

"T-thank you Offizier Volks that was very kind of you" Maho replied while smiling shyly. Two other people joined the Gathering who turned out to be Karla and two were surprised upon seeing Miho." O-Oberleutnant Maho, is this your sister Miho?"

"She can't be!" Hans continued and Maho replied in slightly tone."Yes, she is! Miho this is Leutnant Karla Brun and Oberfeldwebel Hans Mitterstein, they are from C Company and will be with us in this mission" Miho steps forwards and bow in respect. "It is a pleasure to be fighting with you two, Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein, Leutnant Brun" Hans laughed and grabbed Miho's left hand, shaking it intensively."Haha! I never taught that you are Oberleutnant Maho's sister! Nice to meet you Miho!"

"I will do my best! I promise!" Said Miho in an energetic tone. Maho sighed a lot of breath. It's the first time Miho will be on a battlefield, and she hasn't seen any Horrors of war yet. She felt a very sorrowful regret inside for letting Miho joined the Panzerwaffe. She could've have stayed at home and pursue her college. However, Maho convinced herself that Miho would be alright. She is always energetic and very calm under pressure since she was a child. Maho even believed that one day her sister could probably be an Ace Tanker like herself.

Maho stared Miho slowly who is enjoying small chats with Erika and everyone in the area. She then called her name and her Right hand rubbed something on her left tunic pouch.

"Miho"

"Yes, Onee-chan?" Miho walks toward her."I need to debrief you about our upcoming mission, it will be the first time you are in real combat so I hope you listened to this carefully."

Far away from the Field where Tanks were situated and Parked, there is a large Farmhouse located not far from the HQ Building. The area surrounding it is guarded by patrolling SS Soldiers and Tank Crews alike. 3 Tiger tanks and 2 Panthers are parked adjacent to the Farmhouse where their crews are still doing a lot of Maintenance works. Nikolaus, fully dressed in his Uniform stands at the front of the door. He combed his blonde hair using her fingers before Putting his Visor Cap back on his head. He is very curious as he was called by his Officer for some 'small talk' and believed he did nothing wrong during his carrier as SS tank commander all this time.

* * *

"Enter"

A cold, distinctive voice came from the inside of that Farmhouse. Nikolaus took a deep breath before his right hand slowly turned the doorknob and the door itself slowly swung open so he can see who is inside. There was a big and warm fireplace where the fire is consuming the Logwoods on it, emanating warm temperature. not far from it is Friedhelm Winter, enjoying his pipe.

Friedhelm sees Nikolaus entering and turned off his pipe, he exhaled a thick, grey smoke from his mouth before greeting Nikolaus."Ah, Hauptsturmführer Nikolaus!" He shakes Nikolaus' hand."About time you got here, I'm starting to think that you would not be coming at all" Nikolaus give Friedhelm a salute before mouthing.

"I'm sorry if I'm late Herr Sturmbannführer Winter, but my Tiger requires more technical maintenance.

Friedhelm smirked before sitting at a comfy chair."That's not a problem Herr Nikolaus, please take a seat will you?" Nikolaus sits at the chair directly facing Friedhelm, the orange dim of fire cast his Knight Cross and Tank Destruction Badge medals."So Herr Sturmbannführer, what is the personal thing you want to talk with me about?"

Friedhelm smirked again. This time, Nikolaus could see it clearly and he speaks to himself that there is indeed a serious matter between him and Friedhelm.

"You see Herr Nikolaus," said Friedhelm while leaning his back against the chair."There are some...bad rumours spreading in our unit..did you have heard about that before?"

"Bad rumours? No..I haven't heard about anything since my arrival in here" Nikolaus replied calmly but then he feels that something is not right for him. Friedhelm pointed one of his fingers straight to him, his face shows furious expression. "Of course you haven't, the rumours are about you" Nikolaus suddenly feel like he was struck by a lightning bolt upon hearing that.

 _'Wh-what? Bad rumours about me? What did I do?!' Nikolaus shook his head to clear his mind but then one final statement came. 'Could be this_ abou _-'_

"But with all respect Herr Sturmbannführer, since I arrived in this once until now, I swore to God and the Führer that I did not do anything bad." Friedhelm placed one of his hand on the sofa's grip. The Black haired commander stared Nikolaus deeply, penetrating deep to his heart.

"Before you arrived here yes you were a legend among us, you carved your own reputation, you didn't get that Knight's cross for doing nothing didn't you?"

"Jawohl, Herr Sturmbannführer."

"Since you arrived here it's all changed, Nikolaus my hero" Friedhelm stand up."Your relationship with that...woman tank commander who's her name? Maho? Yes, she is! She is bringing us a lot of Trouble! do you know that an officer should not have ANY kind of relationship with normal soldiers right?"

"She is not just a normal soldier, she is an Oberleutnant, a high ranking Officer!"

A Vaux expression appeared in Friedhelm's cold face."Whoever or Whatever she is, she is still beneath your rank" he then moved to the table near Nikolaus.

"Listen to me, we are SS! We are superior to them Heer! We serve the Führer directly and He honours us directly! And now, imagine one of my most skilled and battle-hardened commanders is having some romantic bullshit with a low-class soldier like her? That is not Nikolaus that I've known all this time!"

"She is not a low-class soldier!" Nikolaus' emotion suddenly came up. Hearing the woman he's starting to love is insulted is something that he can't take."She is a skilled Tank Commander, she held a whole battalion of Communists in Kursk, Holding up the retreat of our forces in the Dnieper, and i-"

"Do you love her? Nikolaus?" A sudden question from Friedhelm caused Nikolaus to go silent immediately."Answer me! Do you love her? Nikolaus?!"

For a moment, silent still emanated from Nikolaus. His face locked with Friedhelm and his Bright blue eyes keep staring Friedhelm's black eyes. He knows that he does not have any chance left despite admitting that he is indeed in love with Maho, something that he always kept a secret all this time.

"Yes Herr Sturmbannführer Winter, I love her."

Friedhelm grinned like a devil upon seeing guilty soul thrown to his hell to be devoured by the beasts."That's it I know..this is why the Führer's order to let women into service in the Wehrmacht's is absolutely wrong." Friedhelm sits on his chair again. "Thanks to your Family, I can't get my hands on you Nikolaus but mark my words...If I've ever heard about you and her again I will not hesitate to ask HQ to move you into another position...and since you are a legend, the HQ would not reject that."

Friedhelm then put his pipe again on his mouth while still retaining his evil grin on his face."You may not like me, but you do know very well that this is my job to keep our SS division from something disgraceful.. do you understand?"

Nikolaus sighed heavily."Yes, Sturmbannführer Winter."

"Now take some rest, you need it for tomorrow. Dismissed."

* * *

Nikolaus walked alone to his Tiger. The dark of that Night is enough to swallow all of his feelings. He feels disgraced, yet disappointed by Friedhelm's words. He's already in love with Maho since their moments at the Cabin, and for him, she is now a very special person in his life. But seeing that he is in a dangerous position if he chose to continue this, and right now it is killing his mind.

 _'Should I confess to her right now? Even if Friedhelm manage to get me out from here..is it good to tell her all of these before it is too late right?'_

Nikolaus told himself while his feet ceased to walk. He stared the muddy ground below him, his black leather boots, but suddenly shadows of two figure emanated in that ground he stared. Nikolaus lifted his head and see Maho, with a short orange haired girl smiling at him. the girl looks very similar to Maho.

"Evening Herr Nikolaus." said Maho while pulling the girl closer."I have been looking for you and I since you are here...allow me to introduce you my sister to you, Offizier Miho Von Austermann."

Nikolaus fell silent for a moment while eyeing the girl. She looks similar to the girl that Maho told him to be her only sister.

"So this is your lovely sister, she looks very similar to you Maho, I almost could not tell the difference." Nikolaus offer his hand to Miho while Chuckling.

"Hauptsturmführer Nikolaus Armin Von Wolfram, but you can call me just Herr Nikolaus like your sister."

Miho nodded and shakes Nikolaus' hand."Miho Von Austermann, it is such a pleasure for me to meet you, Herr Nikolaus."

"Herr Nikolaus' father was our dad's closest friend. They fight together in Africa," said Maho while emanating a little smile.

"It's true, you should feel happy that your father saved my father's life once..no wonder why his daughters became so successful like this."

"I feel honoured to be fighting with such kind man like you Herr Nikolaus." Nikolaus smiled widely to Miho before suddenly, Friedhelm's words echoed in his mind.

 _'If I've ever heard about you and her again I will not hesitate to ask HQ to move you into another position.'_

Nikolaus fell silent. He could not say even a single word. His feeling stating that he does not want to be moved to another division because he probably will not see Maho again. Sweat begins to rain in his face, pouring from Nikolaus' forehead.

"Herr Nikolaus? Are you alright?"

Maho placed her hand around Nikolaus' neck, almost making Him jump out of his skin."Y-Yes Maho just a little tired maybe..." Nikolaus forced himself to smile." Then you should go get yourself some rest, I and Miho will be going too..I'll sees you tomorrow okay?"

Miho and Maho slowly walk to the Darkness. Nikolaus watched as the two starts to disappear from his sight and then, after making sure he has enough nerves, he shouted Maho's name.

"Maho!"

Maho ceased her step and turned her body facing Nikolaus. Nikolaus then begin sweating heavily, he never confess his feeling before to a girl and it's his first time so he is surely in trouble. But then, before that confession could come out from his mouth another strange feeling erupted in his mind.

"Good Nigth!"

 **-To be Continued.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ride of the Red Menace (1)

**Chapter 11 part 1: Ride of The Red Menace**

 **Operation Kutuzov, Soviet Offensive to encircle and destroy the German 9th Army has been initiated, exactly on the dawn of July the 12th 1943. Amongst the Horde of Russian Tanks, Pravda Task Force commanded by Three "Angels of Death" was cruising in speed to the villages near the Orel bulge where they would be clashing against The infamous "Black Forest Squadron" from the German Panzer Batallion.**

"Load the Rockets again comrade! NEVER let the German rest! Let them witness the strength and power of the Red Army!"

 **"** This is a Glorious day for all of you, because we will see the Destruction of Fascist German Invaders! Za Rodinu! Za Stalina! "

Voices of Commisars shouting their Patriotic Speech filled the air of the wide plain where thousand of soldiers begin their March toward the Battlefield. After the speeches are done, the loud and distinctive sound of Katyusha rockets being fired continued to rang inside every person's ears. Their faces showed great pride, yet vengeful because today they will avenge the deaths of their comrade and their defeats by Nazi Germany earlier.

About few kilometres away from the main formation, Pravda Task Force marched across the Plain of Orel. Tracks squeaking and the rumbling voice of their tanks' engines could be heard from metres away. Katyusha's T-34-85 joined with the formation soon and situated at the middle. On her left and right are Nonna and Klara, boosting their own T-34-85 that have bear marking on the Turret. Behind Katyusha, Nina's KV-2 slowly following her. The ground is seemingly shaken whenever that monster moves.

"All tanks listen, this is your commander, Katyusha Volkova speaking" Katyusha holds her mic tightly between her hands while struggling to pop her body out from her tank. She is constantly having difficulties with her height, but that's not keeping her from being a fearsome and famous tank commander in the Soviet Red Army.

"We are now breaking from 6th Tank Guard Batalion, all Pravda tanks follow my lead!"

"This is Chernova, we forming Pravda formation."

"Kirov reporting! Breaking through from the Main formation, joining Pravda task force."

"This is Yemenikov, all Tanks follow Komrade Commander Katyusha. Break left! Break left!"

Katyusha is observing as the Pravda Tanks start breaking from the formation of 6th Tank Guard Batallion, forming a nee one as they were heading to the different way. Looking to the 6th Tank Guard once more, Katyusha could see it's commander waving his hand to Katyusha and gives her a salute."This is Colonel-General Andreyevich Reyter to Comrade Volkova, we are proceeding to join with the 101 Rifle infantry division now. May the Blessings of the Motherland be with you all this time."

"Spasibo Tovarish Kamandir! Do Svidanya."

The 6th Guard Batallion tanks then slowly disappeared through the wave of Dust covering the entire field. In the sky, Katyusha could clearly see the barrage of rockets flies and explode far away on the other side of the horizon. She smiled widely and grabbed her microphone once more. "All tanks listen, we are fighting a dangerous enemy and some of us may not return alive! But you have to know that the Entire Mother Russia is watching us now! We shall not falter! We shall not waver! There is no turning back! Avenge what those Fascist German invaders did to our homes, our families, our friends and our beloved Motherland! Brace yourselves Comrades! Today! We will prevail!"

"URAAAA!"

"URAAA!"

As many men and women shouted proudly in the radio, Katyusha stared at Nonna at the top of Her tank and gives her a smile while nodding. Nonna smiled, knowing what Katyusha mean then she grabbed her mic before closing her eyes.

"Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi"

"Poplyli tumany nad rekoj"

"Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha! Na vysokij bereg na krutoj!"

 **Village of Prokhorovka,Orel bulge,12 July 1943.**

"Indeckung!"

A soldier shouted to his group while covering his head with both hands. Seconds later, loud sound of something falling from the sky could be heard and there was a huge explosion after, throwing big chunks of dirt and soils soldier, who survived the explosion alongside his comrades knock his own helmet to clear the ringing sound inside his head. He grabbed his Karabiner rifle back then start running towards a large Barn that is cleverly made to appear as if it has been destroyed.

The soldier entered the barn and saw a female commander, standing in the cupola of her concealed and well positioned Tiger Tank. He gives her a salute before having to shout to her because the sound the artillery strikes swallowed his voice almost completely. The blonde woman turned her head to the Soldier, climbed out of her Tiger Tank's cupola and jumped to the ground.

" Hauptmann Brunschwig, the report indicates that our scout units have just spotted a large formation Russian tanks coming through this way" The soldier caught his breath before continuing."They were supported with at least one artillery battery and F Company cannot advance if that artillery battery is still operational."

"What tanks are they using?" Asked Erwin while noting the report."T-34-85, T-34/76, several KV-1,and one..I don't know but our scout said that it is a heavy tank."

'Could it be that the Soviets have released a new tank design?' Erwin spoke to herself. She knew that soon or later,The Soviet will eventually create a new tank to counter the German Panther and Tigers. This war is getting more and more intense as time goes.

"Is everyone on their position?"

"Yes Hauptmann Brunschwig! Every tank is ready and accounted for according to their respective positions you have set for them." Erwin smirked. She has prepared a pleasant surprise for the Pravda since The Dawn because she knew that Pravda will have an Advantage in numbers to encircle the Germans and annihilate them by attacking all at once. "Good, now return to your position, Get 56th Infantry Company out of here. We will be pushing the Soviets and smash their artilleries"

"Jawohl Hauptmann Brunschwig!" The soldier gave Erwin a final salute before leaving the barn and disappeared through the smoke. Erwin got back inside her tank and checked on her crew. She grabbed her Microphone and held it tightly. "All tanks report in, this is Hauptmann Brunschwig speaking."

"Oberleutnant Von Austermann, we are ready and waiting! Over."

"Leutnant Lisa Eichwald, B Company, our tank is ready for engagement! Over."

"This is Oberfeldwebel Hans Mitterstein, we are still working on the camouflage but we will ready in just 3 minutes! Over."

"This is umn..Offizier Von Austermann, we've spotted dust trails coming in from the southwest of our direction. Over."

Upon hearing Miho's report, Erwin widened her eyes to see through the cupola window. She could see large dust and smoke trails are coming to the village from far away. Minutes later, the thundering sound of tank engines and track squeaking could be heard clearly. "Hauptmann, I see the enemy is approaching our position, range 4 thousand."

"Alright listen up, let them closer to the range of 1.5 thousand then we open fire...try to engage the fleeing or flanking tank first, remember our plan. They have the number advantage so pull back immediately once your position has been compromised before you get overwhelmed."

"Jawohl Hauptmann Brunschwig!" All the voices on the radio replied to her at once. Erwin looks at her Gunner, Caesar and winked. "Gerda, load the PanzerGranate (Armor Piercing) round."

Gerda, her loader quickly lifts a shell from its rack and slammed it to the gun breech in seconds."PanzerGranate Geladen!(AP shell loaded)"

"Caesar, target the leading tank first," she smirked heavily. "Let's give them a proper banquet welcome."

* * *

Katyusha took a look at the Village using her binoculars. All she can see is smoke puffing from burning houses and vegetations, and distorted road caused by artillery bombardment. She grabbed her microphone once more. "All tanks stop here!"

Soon, her T-34-85 came into a halt, followed by the other tanks. She used her binocular again to scan the village at the front of her. "Nonna! Where are we?" Nonna's blue eyes scanned the area before one of her hand reached to grab something. She pulled out a map from her jacket and lay it on the cupola of her tank.

"According to the map, this was the village of Prokhorovka, Southwest of Orel Bulge comrade Katyusha."

"Comrade Katyusha!" Katyusha look to her left where she saw Klara standing below her tank. "With all respect, I doubt the enemy is setting up an Ambush on the village..should we change our course and attack the village from both flanks?"

"I agree with Klara comrade Katyusha...As we know the German excels at using this advantage against us."

Katyusha shook of her head in disagreement."No way! We will attack that village head on no matter what! But if they really are ambushing us then break formation and get them! Klara lead the attack! If you start taking too many losses fall back and call in our artillery to annihilate them!"

Klara gave Katyusha a salute before climbing back to her tank."We use standard formation. KV-1 at the front acting as shield, T-34-76 and 85 follow at the back and provide suppressing fire. If you saw a Tiger, break off and flank them from any direction you wish."

"Yes, Comrade Commander!" Multiple voices crackled on the radio. Soon enough, Klara with six T-34-85 and seven T-34-76 and eight KV-1 heavy tanks departed to attack the Village. Nonna suddenly climbed into Katyusha's tank and stared her deeply. "Katyusha, do you know that you just sent Klara and her men straight to a Tiger's Jaw?"

Katyusha brushed off and wore back her tank helmet."Yeah, yeah, yeah I know Klara will survive, I bet you that Nonna" She smirked to the black haired girl that is still glaring her. "Besides, in a war, there will always be casualties...or two...or three...but that is the point when you have strength in numbers."

* * *

"Enemy tanks spotted! T-34-85, T-34-76, and KV-1 range, 3000 meters!"

Erika shouted while pressing her face against the optic with one hand keep holding the hydraulic and another one standing by against the Trigger. Maho popped out her upper torso out of the cupola and viewed the tanks using her binoculars. "Oberleutnant, should we open fire now?" Maho looks down to Erika and shakes her head.

"Let them come closer, at 1.5 and light them up." Erika nodded and continued to scan the enemy with her sharp eyes. Maho grabbed her Microphone and turned her head to the bushes nearby, she could clearly see two Gun barrels sticking out from it."Miho, status report!"

"Y-yes onee- I mean Oberleutnant! We are ready to engage, Leutnant Eichwald here is also standing by for engagement." Miho's voice crackled on the radio. Maho smiled and got back inside her tank. She looked down to both Karl and Jürgen who is having a little chat.

"Jürgen, you see the small narrow road near the Barn at Northwest?" Hearing Maho's voice, Jürgen immediately scanned the area through the Driver's port.

"Jawohl, Oberleutnant I can see it"

"Drive us there if we are spotted by the enemy, Karl inform the other tanks about our movements."

"Jawohl Oberleutnant" Maho felt a soft thing landed on her waist. She looked back at Erika who is smiling.

"You are planning to stop them there don't you?" She nodded in response."Pravdas will surely try to encircle us using their numbers and the only way they could do that is through that road..that's why I want us to guard there."

"Enemy tanks closing in! Range: 1600 meters!"

Hans' voices on the radio suddenly returned Maho to her position. Her brown eyes stared deeply into the formation of Pravda tanks through the Cupola window. She could see six KV-1 tanks at the front and both T-34/76 and 85 on their backs.

"Erika Eliminate the T-34s first, both the 76 and the 85mm."

"Ready to fire!" Erika shouted in response.

"Miho, Lisa, Target the KV-1 make sure they are not going anywhere."

"Jawohl Oberleutnant!"

"Hauptmann Erwin, should we take the shot? Over." Sudden Erwin's voice came out from the radio. "Roger, I will be targeting the T-34s, I hope you do the same!" Maho took a deep deep breath before placing her hand against Erika's shoulder. Erika nodded and place one of her fingers at the Trigger mechanism, she knew that right now her adversaries are not ordinary Soviet tankers so she would need everything she can muster to defeat them.

"Fire!"

Out of sudden, thundering sound of cannons fired at once caused Maho to cover her ears using both hands as it was too deafening. She then used her binoculars to scan the Result and saw four T-34-76 and three 85s is hit by 88 shells. Two KV-1 also suddenly exploded into flames as rounds from both Lisa's Tiger and Miho's Panzer IV hit them precisely at their ammunition storage. The wrecks of those KV-1 happened to block the tanks behind them for a moment.

"Reload the gun! Chris! AP Shell!"

"AP shell loaded!" Chris shouted after one AP 88 round has been loaded to the gun breech safely.

"Erika, T-34-85 range, 1200 meters, take out the leading tank, they are trying to break formation!"

"Target sighted, ready to fire!"

"Fire!"

The 88 guns roared once more, sending a shell straight to the Side of that stricken T-34/85. The shell hit the turret side of that T-34/85 and bailed through the other side. Maho closed her eyes as she could see the fate of it's Commander and Gunner, both having their torso torn apart. Two crews bailed out of the tank from the frontal hatch and ran away. Waves of nausea start rushing her nerves.

One of the remaining T-34-85 has a white bear and star marking on its turret. _'Different from the others...could be their commander's tank?_ '

The three remaining T-34-85 open fire to her Tigers, causing ground around them to be shaken by the shells that have missed. "They are returning fire!" Said Erika loudly."Prepare to place another shot they don't know we are here yet!" But suddenly, one shell fired from the T-34-85s hit the frontal turret armour and ricocheted off. however, the sparks caused by it was enough to reveal the position of The Tiger to its enemies. Maho tried to find out where the Shot came from and she could see it coming from the T-34-85 with markings she saw earlier.

"We have been spotted!" Maho shouted to her crew below.

The Tiger tank is equipped with six smoke grenade launchers and Maho signalled Erika to pop the smoke.

"Erika! Now!"

Erika pulled the trigger for the launchers and the Tiger emptied it's smoke grenades, creating a smokescreen wide enough to briefly conceal their position.

Maho thought that this would be a good time to retreat and signals his driver to reverse.

"Jürgen! Now!"

Jürgen pulled out the gear stick and switched to the reverse gear and suddenly the Tiger begins to move backwards. Its gearbox and transmission could be heard revving up. It tracks squeaking loudly and a lot of black smoke coming out from the exhaust pipes.

"This is Tiger 504, we are relocating to the narrow road northwest of Hauptmann Brunschwig's position" Karl informed the other tanks using the radio.

"Jürgen stop here." The tank suddenly came to a stop and Maho saw a KV-1 and T-34 shooting at her tank in tandem. Their rounds hit ger Tiger, but only managed to bounce off and scratched the paint. "Erika, T-34 and KV-1, shoot the KV first." Erika rotated the turret facing down both Russians immediately.

"Target Sighted!"

"Chris, AP shell at the double!" Chris grabbed an armour-piercing shell then slammed it to the gun breech."Geladen!" Erika then tightening her finger against the Trigger, while shouting back at Maho."Ready to fire!"

"Feuer!"

Erika pressed the trigger mechanism and suddenly the gun barrel hurdled the deadly 88 shells. It hit the KV-1 directly on the frontal armor, igniting the fuel and ammunition storage and soon the whole tank is consumed by fire. Two crews, with one losing an arm, left their doomed tank but machine gun fire from the barn killed them. Maho glared at the barn where Erwin's Tiger was located before commanding her crew back.

"T-34, range 1100 metres!"

"PanzerGranate geladen!"

"Schussbereit!"

"Feuer!"

As Erika shot the tank, Maho could see the 88 round slammed directly on the side armour of that tank, destroying it with a sudden explosion that lifted the turret to the air. The remaining T-34 and T-34/85 broke through their formation and Advanced to the road where Maho has placed her tank."Oberleutnant Maho! They are coming for you!" Lisa's voice suddenly came out."Onee-chan you are in trouble! Get out from there!"

Maho smiled and hold her microphone."Don't worry, all tanks target the T-34-85 and T-34-76, prioritize the 85 first. Try to shoot the one with bear marking on the turret, that should be their leader."

Suddenly a round slammed to the frontal armour of the Tiger, sending Karl and Jürgen to duck immediately while cursing. "They are getting closer! Those T-34-85s will make short work of us in that short range!" A loud crashing sound can be heard as another Tiger suddenly emerged from the barn, it was Erwin's Tiger and it immediately opened fire to a T-34-76 that was located behind the column of those T-34s. Fire slowly emerged from the engine where three crews bailed from their tank in a hurry. One was wounded so badly by the shrapnel.

"Onee-chan I saw T-34-76 coming close, should I take the shot?" Miho's Panzer IV then suddenly came rolling out from the bushes followed by Lisa's Tiger. She nodded while staring Miho that standing outside the cupola."Yes, but be careful when they start targeting you, disengage and relocate immediately."

"I understand." Miho ducked inside her tank. Seconds later, the 75mm long barrelled cannon of her fired and hit the T-34-76 right at the back. That Russian tank slowly ceased to move before emitting a cloud of black smoke from the engine compartment. One crew with shrapnel all over his body bailed out of the tank through the front port in pain and disappeared through the black smoke.

"Maho, I have a plan." Erwin's voice echoed in the radio, calling her name."What is it Hauptmann?"

"Let them closer to you, me and Miho will flank and destroy them from the rear."

* * *

"Commander! Another tank has been lost! It was Ivan's KV-1 and Birlov's T-34."

Klara, having lost so many tanks on her command is starting to be consumed by rage. She punched the turret with her fist then glared at her Gunner Ivana.

"Damn that fascists bastard!" She swore before looking back through the cupola window. "Ivana, you see that Tiger on the Narrow road?" Ivana nodded her head in response.

"Yes, Commander I can see them."

"Focus fire on that Tiger, Donsky tell the other to focus fire their on the Panzer IV and the other Tiger near my target. KV-1s alter your course and head south, try to encircle them"

"Yes, comrade commander!" Donsky replied, his hands quickly adjusting the frequency on the radio. Suddenly, a flash blinded Klara for a while and a sudden explosion could be heard. As she is slowly regaining her vision, a T-34 exploded into a ball of flame with its turret flying high and landed later not far from Klara's own. "Chyort! Where did that shot come from?!"

"Another Tiger appeared! Northwest! Northwest! They must be there hiding!" Using her blue eyes, Klara then saw through the direction she has been told. A Tiger, with 503 number on its turret slowly pressed forward. It's fearsome 88 gun and notorious reputation is enough to make sweat raining down through her spines. "Damn! Tino! Get that Tiger before he ruined us all!"

"Roger! Comrade Fyodorovich!" A single T-34-85 broke off the formation and head straight for the Tiger.

"Commander! Ready to fire!"

"Fire! Kill that chyort!"

The 85 cannon fired, sending a shell to the Tiger facing her tank on the road, however, the Tiger suddenly angled it's armour, causing the round to bounced and hit a couple of trees nearby.

"Shit! Load another round and take him out!"

"Shell loaded!" Said the loader after he finished loading the 85mm round to the gun breech. "Ivana, target the machinegun port, we can get him if we shoot him there!"

"Roger! Ready to fire!"

"Fi-"

Before she could finish her words, a sudden screeching voice could be heard and the tank shakes violently. It suddenly screeched to left before getting into a complete stop as it's left track was hit by a shell coming from the Panzer IV. Klara fell from her commander's seat and her head hit the floor of her tank. Moments later, she got up while holding her head in pain before limping back to her commander's seat. She looked at her surroundings and can see that almost all of her tanks have been destroyed. It was at this moment that Klara realized that the Tiger on the road was merely a distraction so that another Tiger could sneak behind and destroy Pravda tanks at once.

"Everyone alright?"

"They got our tracks, we are immobilized!"

"Is the cannon still working Ivana?" The brown-haired girl gets back to her seat and checked back at the Firing mechanism. She then gave Klara a thumb."Yes, Commander, it is still working.

"Good, that means we still have a chance to land a shot that Tiger...aim for the Machine Gun port!"

"Target sighted!"

Klara took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping that once she re-open her eyes back, that Tiger will already be in flames and destroyed.

"FIRE!"

The 85mm Cannon roared once more, sending shell in supersonic speed. However,the Tiger suddenly ceased to move and rotated the Hull to the left, causing the shell to only screech on the metal plating and destroying its hull machine gun. Klara opens her eyes and is shocked to see that the Tiger she fired is still intact. Before realizing that something is very wrong. She slowly turned her head to look behind and saw a Panzer IV directly behind her with its turret facing down her T-34-85. She exhaled a deep breath knowing that she failed and accepts her fate.

"Katyusha I'm sorry.."

A sudden bang sound caused Klara to open her eyes, a round penetrated the tank through the engine compartment and sending shrapnel into the crew compartments below her. The driver and gunner were killed when shrapnel cutting their neck open, causing blood to immediately burst from it. Her loader is missing a foot and laid down in the floor while crying in pain. The last thing she saw was Ivana trying to pull herself and her out from the tank before another bang could be heard, this time, throwing the two back to the interior of the tank. Klara felt so dizzy after she hit the cupola's door before everything turned to black..and cold...

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later. German Tanks Position.**

Miho rested on the top of her Panzer IV while observing the T-34-85 she has shot earlier start to burn down in flames. She then asked herself what happened to its crew or did they survived? She then closed her eyes with tears raining down from her eyes. This is her duty as soldier whether she likes it or not and she knew that signed for all of this.

Miho jumped out to the ground and rests her back against the hull. Flashes of surviving Russian crews rushed her mind especially the T-34-85 that her sister Maho shot and destroyed earlier. The sight of its crew torn apart caused waves of nausea that consumed her internally. Miho dropped to the ground before starting to vomit heavily. After a minute has passed, she could feel a warm hand rubbing her shoulders.

"It's fine, it's fine Miho."

Miho turned her head and saw Lisa smiling at her."L-Leutnant Lisa I..." Miho started to sob and suddenly pulled Lisa to a tight hug.

"I'm scared..I..feel..those men and women I have killed...I" Lisa could feel Miho's warm tears flowing to the collar of her Panzerjacke. She then stroke Miho's orange hair slowly while looking at her.

"I was once like you too...I was so scared, I..I even didn't want to go anywhere or do anything...but then came your sister..she made me feel safe and she always inspired me to a be a stronger person."

Miho wiped her tears from her eyes then looked deeply into Lisa. "Listen Miho, I am fully aware that you hate to kill someone...any soldier could be a son, daughter, father, mother, aunt, uncle...but this is war...this isn't just a walk in a park...it's about to be killing or be killed...every soldier knew what they've signed up for and felt the same thing you are feeling right now...the people you have eliminated could be the ones that can potentially harm your sister's life...and you love her so much, do you? So you did what had to be done because it's your job."

Miho nodded."Y-yes..I love onee-chan Maho so much..I don't want her to get hurt." Lisa smiled then start to pat the younger girl's head. One of her hand wiped the remaining tears on Miho's cheeks.

"So that's why you have to fight..we are fighting here to protect everyone we love..come on wipe your tears, your sister would be disappointed when she sees you like this." Miho nodded and released her hug from Lisa. Lisa looked at her once more before pulling her hands down to come with her. "Let's see your sister and Hauptmann Brunschwig...they must have a plan to discuss."

Miho and Lisa walked together to a Tiger that was parked right on the side of the road. Miho inspects her sister's tank and could see the Machine Gun port is damaged with it's MG-34 destroyed. Her sister exited the tank and jumped to the ground, her hands inspecting the damage caused by the shot. Upon seeing Miho and Lisa approaching, she quickly pulls Miho to a tight embrace while kissing her forehead.

"Are you okay sis?"

The warm kiss from Maho suddenly removed nausea, fear and hollow inside her. "Y-Yes onee-chan..I think I'm okay..." Maho smiled, then let go of Miho from her tight hug. "Look at you now, your first time in mission and you already got four tank kills." Maho chuckled and stroke Miho's orange hair softly."Hauptmann Erwin must be happy to you."

"Yes, I am." Erwin suddenly came from behind and joined the three. She then stared at Maho's Tiger before throwing a surprised look to Maho. "Maho, what happened? Are you alright?" Maho shakes her head firmly then answering her question.

"I'm alright..the shot from that T-34-85 destroyed our machine gun..it's almost got us if Jürgen did not rotate to the left in time."

"That sounds too bad, but is your Tiger still operational?" Maho nodded her head. "Yes, apart from that everything is still in order." Erwin looked at both Lisa and Miho. Her eyes latched on the trembling hands of Miho before patting both shoulders while smiling. "Good work, Leutnant Eichwald and Offizier Von Austermann, excellent work."

"Thank you, Hauptmann, but Miho deserves the most, she took down the enemy leader all by herself you know." Said, Lisa, while punching Miho's back. Miho herself suddenly turned out to Blush.

"N-No..i..i..still..need..to learn.." Erwin took out her Visor cap and held both Miho's shoulder tightly. Her blue eyes locked with Miho's.

"Listen...I know very well that the deepest part of you may never like what you have done this day..but remember this, all of us are fighting to protect our beloved ones...and this Russian will do everything they can to stop us. That's why you have to keep fighting no matter what understood Offizier Von Austermann?"

"Jawohl H-hauptmann Brunschwig! I promise to be stronger!" Erwin smiled then released her hands from Miho. She grabbed a map from her tunic pouch and lay it on the steel hull of Maho's Tiger. Everyone gathered around her without being ordered to do so.

"Alright...we can't celebrate yet because it's only just the beginning...Pravda will do anything to flush us all from this region."

Erwin pointed a location on the map using her right fingers.

"According to the reports of scout units, the Artillery position is located on this sector...it is a tall wheat field, perfect location to hiding them...we need to neutralize it before F Company and SS Tiger Gruppe could join us at the Village of Ochinkov, 5 kilometers from The wheat field...any questions?" All commanders shook their heads. Erwin put the map back inside her pocket back and then suddenly, she could hear a loud Noise of something coming down from the sky.

"Here they go," said Erwin before running to her Tiger.

"Everyone mount up! Maho take the lead, the rest of you stay on my back! Incoming artillery! Get in quickly!" Maho climbed her tank so fast and closed the hatch of her cupola. Lisa helped Miho to climb her tank and once she is inside her cupola, Miho looked at Lisa who was struggling to climb her Tiger."Leutnant Eichwald! Thank you!"

Lisa nodded before she entered her Tiger. "Keep your hatch closed! Wait for the barrage to stop." Seconds later, Miho closed her cupola hatch and covered her head with her hands. The artillery shells then landed on the ground, destroying several houses and throwing mud and soils everywhere. The shock wave of that explosions was enough to shake Miho's Panzer IV and the crew start to panic, including her...She closed her eyes and kept covering her head tightly...her heart pound her chest rapidly and sweat began to rain down from her neck to back...

"So...this is..war"

 **-To be Continued.**


	12. Chapter 11 part 2: Red Menace

**Chapter 11 part 2: Ride of The Red menace.**

 **Village of Prokhorovka,Orel,1100 hours.**

"Comrade Klara, wake up, please!... Comrade Klara are you alright, please wake up!" A familiar voice echoed into Klara's head.

Klara slowly opened her eyes as her vision back to normal. Her head felt so dizzy and her neck was so painful that she couldn't even turn her head around. A girl helped her to get up and finally she could recognize where she was. She is in a destroyed barn alongside Ivana, her Gunner. She had small cuts on her right cheek caused by the shrapnel. Looking at Ivana's scarred cheek for a moment, Klara then remembered the last moment before she was knocked out. Her T-34-85 was hit by a Panzer IV who managed to sneak behind and Ivana was thrown back to the interior after another round struck her Tank from the side. They were so fortunate that they survived a close engagement with a Tiger with their lives. The first penetrating shot hit her engine and fragmented there and the second shot went through her fuel tank and fragmented inside the tank, but Klara and Ivana were so fortunate that the dead loader and the gun breech protected them from the full brunt of the shrapnel when they were trying to get off the tank before being sent back inside by the detonation force. And speaking of Fortune, none of the fragments detonated the ammo storage.

"Ivana.." Klara held her head and look at the reddish-haired girl in the front of her. She was holding a PPsH Submachine gun in one hand, and another hand holding a water canteen and didn't seem to be bothered with her wounds.

"Ssshhh..Commander, you need to drink, here take some." Ivana passed the Water canteen on her hand to Klara, who quickly drank it all.

"Thank you Ivana...Where are we? Where is the other?" As she looks around her.

"We are stranded in here..luckily German patrols did not see us...We're the only survivors. The rest are either dead or taken prisoner by the Germans." Klara shook her head in disgust. She can not take that she was defeated so easily by cheap tactics. Her blood begun to boil and both hands formed a fist tightly.

"We need to get back to our lines, the Germans probably are moving to destroy our artillery battery...we have to move." She then tried getting up on her own but suddenly she lost her balance. The shock from the previous attack was still shaking Klara deeply but luckily, Ivana quickly lends her arm for her before she fell to the ground.

"I guess you need a hand Comrade Fyodorovich!"

Klara smirked and lifted herself using Ivana's hand. "You understand me a lot, Ivana...I owe you for this one."

 **Meanwhile at the same time at Pravda Formation.**

A single T-34-76 came from the horizon. Nonna alongside Katyusha who was sitting on her shoulders, as usual, could see the tank speeding towards them. Moments later, the tank stopped and one of the hatches was open. A man, with a terrified look, limped to both Nonna and Katyusha.

Nonna could see the man was so scared to the soul as if he just saw a demon. He was sweating, his face pale and his body was shaking.

"Comra...Com...Comrade Commander...reporting..." Said the man. He stopped to catch his breath and recovered knowing that he is safe. he then continued but he still had his terrified look on his face.

"Comrade Commissar Klara's Group is annihilated, no tanks survived..."

Hearing this, Nonna felt like she was just struck by a bullet right into her heart. Beside Katyusha, Klara was the closest person she ever had and losing her is just unacceptable. "Nonna, please put me down,"

said Katyusha. Nonna kneeled a bit and lowered her torso which then allowed Katyusha to jump from her shoulder to the ground. She stared the man who is now crouching on the ground.

"Did Klara survived?"

The man responded with yet another terrible news.

"The last time I saw Comrade Klara's tank was when she was charging a Tiger along with several other tanks, the Germans destroyed them all...I am not sure Comrade...but our surviving scout infantry reported that Klara and her Gunner Ivana were not counted among the dead..."

Nonna sighed a breath of relief. At least Klara is still alive..although her whereabouts are still unknown.

"I have another report too, this one about the German's movement." Said the man as he is still crouching. Katyusha then stepped closer to the man. Her small hands hold her signature pistol on its holster.

"What is it?"

"The Germans have split their forces and attempting to flank Kirov's formation to the east...their forces consist mainly by Panzer IVs along with several numbers of other smaller Panzers and one Tiger...both are the remnants of Großedeutschland Armored division retreating to regroup and support them here." Said the man.

"Thank you, Comrade, now go back to your tank, you are dismissed," Nonna replied.

Nonna dismissed the terrified man and looked deeply into Katyusha and held both of her shoulders.

"Comrade, if you want to avenge Klara's defeat then this is a perfect time...we will attack the retreating German armour trying to regroup, so they cannot get reinforcements and regroup with the others. And then we move in to destroy their main forces."

Katyusha looked deeply back at Nonna's blue eyes. her emotion begins to weaken before finally, she starts to sob. "P-perhaps..Katyusha was so bad that she underestimated the Germans.." Katyusha tried so hard to not cry but Nonna clearly knew what's going on with her. She lends Katyusha her handmade handkerchief.

"Wha...Hey! I'm not crying!"

Nonna giggled before started using the handkerchief to wipe off the tears on Katyusha's eyes. "But you need to clean that tears if you want to command us. Imagine the look of our men when they see you crying like a child."

"You're right Nonna.." Katyusha brushed off then climbed back to her tank. On the turret, there was a Soviet hammer and sickle emblem alongside a red star. the Red star was placed on a giant bear painting, the bear itself looks intimidating.

"Nonna, take the lead..we need to cut off their reinforcements and save our artillery battery..let's split up! Katyusha will take the first platoon and proceed to catch up with the Artillery team." Nonna nodded, then gave Katyusha a salute. Sitting back on her commander's cupola, she looked the short girl once more.

"Comrade, Please take care of yourself."

 _'I love you, you mean so much for me Katyusha, you're like a_ little _sister I never had.'_

Katyusha nodded, then climbed inside her T-34-85 and closed her Cupola. Moments later, a group of KV-1 tanks and T-34-76 departed with her immediately. Nonna looked the group for a while, then she looks down to the interior section of her tank.

"Alright let's move out..2nd Platoon you are with me, we will help Kirov and destroy the German reinforcements...keep your eyes open and don't split up."

"Yes! Comrade Commander Zelensky!" Multiple voices could be heard from the radio operated by her crew. Nonna was just about to close the hatch but then she saw two figures approaching her tank from the cupola window. Nonna's excellent vision allowed her to identify the figures as both Klara and Ivana. Klara looked alright but one of her hand is hurting heavily..meanwhile the other girl, Ivana had small deep cuts to her left cheek. Nonna jumped off her tank and approached the two. She suddenly pulls Klara to a tight hug. Klara placed herself on Nonna's shoulders..

"Klara! You are alright!" said Nonna while softly stroking Klara's silver hair. Klara begins to sob before finally crying loudly. She must've been in a bad condition, being the only tank commander from her group who survived the German's onslaught.

"It's okay..Klara, it's okay" said Nonna softly. "I'm here, you have nothing to fear."

"Katyusha..where is she?" Asked Klara after her fears and emotion finally lifted from her."She is going with the First Platoon, attempting to save our artilleries from German assault" Nonna looking back at Klara once more and stared the girl deeply.

"Tell me Klara..what's happen?"

It took some time for Klara to finally told Nonna about her previous battle.

"We have fallen into a trap...ambushed by a Tiger...I did not expect there will be that much...and I charged one Tiger only to have my entire forces taken out by two other Tigers...then,...a Panzer IV snuck up to our behind and took us down..."

Nonna gently patted Klara's head to remove the rushing Adrenaline inside her and to calm her down. Nonna knows that Klara was still shocked and vulnerable at this time and was exhausted...Nonna looked at Ivana, Klara's gunner and saw she was also very tired and exhausted...especially she was the one who supported Klara this far.

"I will find that Panzer IV and destroy it..for you..I Promise...Klara...now you two go get some rest...you deserved it." Nonna then turns back her shapely figure and approached her tank. She was about to climb it when she heard something from behind.

"I saw he...r"

Nonna turned her head and saw Klara slowly walking towards her.

"I saw her...Von Austermann...her Tiger, her short brown hair..her brown eyes..she smiled at me...enough to send chills down to my spine."

Nonna nodded without saying anything and sat on the cupola. she then proceeded to wear her tank helmet then looked down to Klara again.

"If only I have such opportunity like you too see the Tigers from the Black Forest..."

"Yeah but then you will be having nightmares for the rest of your life." Klara jokingly replied as Nonna departed away.

 **1 Hour later.**

Using her binocular, Nonna's sparkling blue eyes scanned the road roughly four kilometres from her current position. She could see a German armoured column reported by one of the Commanders earlier. The convoy consisted of two Panzer IVs , three Panzer IIIs, and one StuG G escorted by PanzerGrenadiers on half-tracks and armoured cars. But there is something big behind those smaller panzers and after a thorough look, Nonna spotted a Tiger...

Nonna was focused on the Tiger. It was painted with a tricolour camouflage and dozens of kill rings painted on its barrel. She could also see it's decorated commander sticking his torso out of the commander's cupola. The Tiger also donned an improvized armour made of tracks taken from destroyed T-34s sticking on its turret and hull. Nonna gritted her teeth as she knew the Tiger have destroyed a lot of her comrades.

 _'This...this is what I am fighting, a killing machine driven by madmen.'_

Nonna's group is still in a concealed position behind some tall wheat and the Germans who haven't notice their presence continued marching into their concealed position. Nonna's group consisted of four KV-1, five T-34-76 and three T-34-85 including hers and some infantry for support.

Upon making sure the German is not alerted by the ambush, Nonna grabbed her throat microphone.

"All tanks, this is Nonna Zelensky the enemy strengths have been confirmed...KV-1 attack the Panzer III and Panzer IVs, T-34-85 follow me, we will engage the Tiger, T-34-76 engage their light vehicles and infantry, but watch out for Panzerfausts. Once the tanks have been destroyed, engage anything that is left...but leave some of them alive, I need a prisoner to interrogate.

"My first shot shall be the signal for us to spring our ambush." Said Nonna. Deep down she knew that they only have one shot at this, if they alerted the Germans and gave them time to prepared, she could share the same fate as Klara, even worse.

"Da! Comrade Zelensky!" Said all tank and infantry commanders. After hearing the response, Nonna moved back inside her tank and closed the cupola. She then observed her crews, including Chernova her Gunner. The young Girl had a slender figure and brown, unkempt hair. Her eyes are locked at the gun sight and one of her hand stood by the firing mechanism. The column was lead by a Panzer IV model G.

"Chernova, Panzer IV, range 1400 metres, at the front of that column..."

Chernova nodded after she found her target. "Target Acquired, ready to fire."

"Wait...wait for him to get below 1000m," Nonna replied.

The German armoured column still hasn't been alerted yet and is now less than a kilometre away from Nonna's position with the same Panzer IV Nonna was targeting earlier leading them.

"Panzer IV, 1000m." Said Chernova.

Nonna let out a sighed breath, she combed her solid black hair using her long fingers before replying.

"Strelyat!"

Chernova hit the trigger mechanism and the gun breech clicked, the 85mm cannon suddenly roared to life, hurdling the dreaded 85mm shell down straight into the Panzer IV's hull setting it ablaze and detonating its ammunition storage.

Nonna's first shot signalled her group to commence their attack. Suddenly her forces sprung out into action with KV-1s and T-34-76 leading the charge followed by infantrymen lead by several Commissars. Meanwhile, Nonna along with two other T-34-85 remained in their concealed position not wanting their presence to be noticed.

"Za rodinu!"

The infantrymen screamed followed by the rumbling of the tanks' engine finally alerted the Germans.

"Beachtung! Hinterhalt! Wir werden angegriffen!"

The Germans quickly scrambled, their tanks rolled into a defensive formation and the PanzerGrenadiers disembarking from their half-tracks and into cover.

The Germans returned fire, their half-tracks started machinegunning the Russian infantry And their tanks firing back at the Russian tanks. With the other Panzer IV using the previously destroyed Panzer IV as cover.

The KV-1 fired at the Panzer III but their L-11 gun at that range had little effect and served no other function other than a small distraction. Some of them fired at the PanzerGrenadiers but they were so well entrenched it had little effect other than inflicting minor casualties But they were an effective shield for the T-34-76s, shrugging off shells fired by those 50mm guns of the Panzer IIIs.

Nonna noticed that a lot of infantrymen are getting gunned down. She ordered the T-34-76s to engage the half-tracks and armoured cars which they did, they fired and destroyed three half-tracks and two armoured cars with just one T-34-76 destroyed by return fire from the other Panzer IV.

The charging forces are now 600 meters from the German's position and advancing. Nonna noticed something wrong. The Tiger is nowhere to be seen, she knew very well that the Tiger was waiting for her and will spring out of action once Nonna came out of her concealed position. She thought to herself.

Few minutes have passed and the Charging forces are now 500 meters from the German's position And the German's defensive line started to break. the PanzerGrenadiers started retreating to their remaining tanks, some of them are gunned down during their retreat.

Three T-34-76s broke off formation to engage those PanzerGrenadiers, the Panzer IV is distracted by infantry and the Panzer III won't be able to penetrate them. They pursued but were met by a nasty surprise. They neglected the fact that they were rolling into taller grasses and some PanzerGrenadiers in concealed position fired several Panzerfausts at them, all three were destroyed almost immediately with the surviving crew getting gunned down.

Upon seeing this Nonna was a bit shocked but remained calm nonetheless.

At this moment Nonna thinks to herself.

 _'We outnumbered the Germans nearly three to one in an ambush, but somehow they are putting up a good fight.'_  
 _'If I don't come out, there is a chance that my forces will be annihilated.'_  
 _'If I fire once more from this position, the Tiger will spot me from the muzzle flash.'_

Observing through the Cupola window, she could see her forces are getting scattered, but their main assault forces that consisted of KV-1 were still intact. She then rallied her remaining forces. Nonna finally made her decision.

"All forces regroup at 500m mark. Let's do a hammer and sickle formation and avoid driving into tall grasses. I will be coming from my position to assist you."

The KV-1 heavy tanks moved first, forming a shield that effectively protects anything behind it while providing cover fire. The last surviving T-34-76 followed behind them and soon Nonna and two other T-34-85 reached the rear of the formation quickly due to the speed of their T-34. They pressed on and managed to destroy two Panzer IIIs and another half-track. They also managed to suppress the Panzer IV, preventing it from doing anything.

"Alright, let's take out that last Panzer III, load the armour piercing round!"

"Target acquired, ready to fire" Chernova almost shouted to Nonna because the explosion and Gun fires outside start to deafening.

"Fire"

Chernova quickly pressed the trigger and the 85mm cannon roared once more. The shell hit the Panzer III directly on the layered frontal armour of that tank. A hatch opened, and several crews with blood all over their uniforms jumped out from the tank then start running away in agony.

"Chernova, machine gun.!" Said Nonna calmly.

"Da, firing co-ax machine gun." As she gunned down all surviving crew of that Panzer III.

The destruction of the last Panzer III was enough to send the Tiger commander into a rage and he finally sprung into action from a nearby cornfield supported just by the only StuG, few PanzerGrenadiers and whatever's left remaining of their armoured column.

The Tiger rolled out of it's concealed position and fired, sending a single 88mm shell right into the turret face of one of Nonna's KV-1 And it blew up.

The sudden explosion caused Nonna to look at her left only to see a burning KV-1, none of the crew survived.

"Chyort!" Nonna cursed while opening her hatch.

She stuck her head out and observed the Tiger using her binoculars. At this moment Nonna knew that she had won the mind games but she still has to deal with that Tiger if she remains in this formation

"Everyone! Break off from your formation! Let's flank that beast! KV-1 focus on the infantry hiding in tall grass, prioritize the ones wielding a Panzerfaust, we will take down that Tiger."

Just as she finished talking, another 88 shells hit another KV-1 from the side, this time it's the KV-1 on her right. She has lost two KV-1 in under 1 minute. Seconds later the last remaining T-34-76 was hit by the 75mm cannon of the StuG G that was supporting the Tiger, three crew bailed out only to be gunned down by the MG-42 gunner of the StuG before reversing back into another firing position.

"T-34-85s, engage that StuG! Destroy it."

She ordered, knowing well that the StuG can potentially disrupt her engagement with the Tiger. The T-34-85s then engaged the StuG and they exchanged fire with one another, therefore letting Nonna focus on the Tiger.

The situation escalated into chaos with both sides having to inflict heavy losses upon one another. the infantry on both sides are still fighting at close range, but Nonna retained her focus and she knew very well that her priority target should be the Tiger.

"Chernova! Hit that Tiger!" Nonna begins to sweating heavily when that Tiger slowly crept from his previous firing position into a new firing position. That steel beast has carved its fearsome reputation on the Soviet Armoured Forces and this time it's driven by a very skilled commander.

"Target Acquired!" Chernova shouted, Nonna then ordered her to fire immediately.

"Strelyat!"

The 85 cannon roared, sending a shell straight towards the Tiger. However, the Tiger suddenly swung its turret into facing Nonna's tank causing the round to bounce off when hitting the gun mantlet.

"Svoloch! That one bounced!" Chernova shouted her curse. "Commander! He's aiming for us! What are your orders!"

As an experienced Commander, who have fought The Tigers lot of time, Nonna knows the Tiger's weak spots And from previous engagement she learnt that the Tiger needed around 10 seconds to reload its gun. She regained her calm before shouting to her below.

"Stop! Right now!"

The T-34/85 screeched as the Driver pull the brake lever suddenly, almost throwing everyone inside from their seats while at the same time, the Tiger fired but missed just by a few inches away due to the sudden stop of the tank. Nonna could hear the 88 shell echoing along the Gun barrel.

"Okay, that was close! He is reloading! Get us to his side and finish him off." The two tanks are getting closer and closer with the Tiger trying to keep the distance away from the T-34-85.

The driver immediately gets the T-34-85 on the move again. Thanks to its speed the T-34-85 managed to outrun the Tiger's turret and into it's sides. The Tiger fired again but this time he missed by yards, giving Nonna some time again. At this distance the 85mm gun could punch through the 100mm frontal armour of the Tiger, much less it's 80mm sides.

Nonna knew that she had only one chance to destroy the Tiger and she knew that the Tiger had a slower turret and hull traverse than the T-34-85. They are now at roughly 150 meters to the left side of that tank with the Tiger trying to line both it's hull and turret to shoot Nonna's tank again. She only has a few seconds before the Tiger's turret catches her up and her tank.

"Chernova! We only have one chance at this so make your shot count, shoot quickly before he angles his armour again!" Said Nonna.

"Y-yes comrade I know, leave that to me." Chernova rotated the turret facing the flat unangled side of that Tiger that slowly exposed to her aim.

"Fire on my command." Nonna inhaled a deep breath, she started to lose her calm again as the Tiger's 88mm gun started catching her tank. She needed to use her last remaining calm before it faded away.

"DRIVER HALT!" Nonna screamed. She knew that Chernova needed a stable condition to fire and that is best achieved when the tank is not moving.

The driver hit the brakes so hard that the tank ran into a full stop so quickly. Nonna saw the Tiger's turret almost lined up with her tank. Her heart was beating so hard. As the Tiger finally lined up his turret into her tank.

"Three.."

"Two..."

"One..."

"...Chernova, Pozhar na vole!"

Chernova fingers pressed the trigger mechanism, the gun breech clicked in and both 88mm and 85mm gun roared in the air.

Both tanks fired at the same time, the Tiger fired slightly faster but missed and hit Nonna's tank in the rear section of her left track, blowing off the idler wheel and cutting of the tracks, but her tank's 85mm shell slammed through the side armour of the Tiger, penetrating deep before fragmenting and igniting the ammunition storage. Screams could be heard inside the Tiger from Nonna's tank due to how close they were. The Tiger burnt for a brief moment before the 85mm shell ignited ammunition storage and it's finally detonated. The force of the detonation was enough to send the turret flying. Nonna and Chernova exhaled and sighed a lot amount of breath before resting their heads on the Interior.

"That was for our fallen Comrades..." said Nonna weakly...her heart pounded rapidly and her breast moved up and down between her breaths as she knew that a few milliseconds late and the Tiger's shot would've landed right on her crew compartments, killing her.

Seconds after, She heard another explosion outside and climbed up to her cupola of her now immobilized tank to see that the StuG G that was harassing them earlier has also been destroyed, but he did also destroy a single T-34-85. She also saw the remaining KV-1 succeeded in mowing down remaining half-tracks and PanzerGrenadiers, forcing the rest to scatter.

But just as she thought that it's over, a sudden rumbling noise could be heard advancing towards her. Her eyes suddenly widened when saw a Panzer IV coming from her right and trained its gun into her tank, that same long barreled Panzer IV that was taking cover and suppressed earlier approached her T-34-85 suddenly. The cannon pointed directly into her tank her which makes her froze to the core.

But then, suddenly she heard a whistling sound before the Panzer IV was struck by a shell. Nonna that was currently standing on her cupola, looked back and saw a KV-1 parked not far from her. White smoke could be seen emanating from the tip of its barrel. The shot penetrated through the Panzer IV's side armour but it did not detonate, probably because it has exhausted its ammo due to prolonged combat. Nonna looked back at the disabled Panzer IV, she saw two surviving crew bailed out from the Tank. The remaining infantrymen were ordered to take them, prisoner. And they were brought before Nonna. One man eventually succumbed to his wound but the other one only had minor injuries and seemed that he used to be the Commander of the Panzer IV.

Nonna was still standing on top of his tank's cupola stared at the man's eyes, but the man also stared back at her. He was wearing a black Panzer tunic with skulls emblem on its collar. On one of his arm, there was a small white armband with "Großedeutschland" words, describing his Division. She then jumped off her tank and into the ground near where the man was standing. She looked around to find her surroundings littered with dead bodies and destroyed vehicles, both Russians and Germans.

 _'These men fought valiantly and they inflicted a great deal amount of casualty to us despite being at a disadvantage._ '

Suddenly, Nonna remembered Klara's story that her tank was knocked out by a Panzer IV. Her fingers slowly reaching down the holster of her Tokarev pistol. The man knows what's this means and accepted his fate. he began to kneel down, his eyes were still locked into Nonna. He has no fear and was willing to die a hero for his country.

Nonna indeed pulls out her Pistol from the Holster and she loaded it. She aimed right at the man's heart so he will die without feeling any pain. She begins to question herself that she might kill the wrong person, but she brushed it off. For her, those who hurt the person she cared for is guilty, no matter what.

 _'This man had no fear, even when faced with certain death, he is willing to die for his country. I feel sorry for his family.'_

The man closed his eyes and grinned widely. He then took a deep breath before shouting something from his mouth.

"LANG LEBE UNSERE DIE GROßER DEUTSCHLAND!"

Nonna closed her eyes and quickly pulled the trigger, small smoke puffed and a loud bang could be heard after. When she opened her eyes back, the man has dropped to the ground, motionless with blood pool forming around his lifeless body. She sighed a deep breath and jumped to the ground. She shut back her eyes and walked slowly to the surrendering Germans.

As Nonna walked and observed the German POWs, she begins to identify them quickly using the Intelligence she has gathered with Klara.

 _'This is not the Black Forest, this is just another batch of their regular forces. I can't imagine how strong the Black Forest actually is.'_

"I'm sorry, but I will not forgive anyone that hurt the people I love.."

 **-To be Continued**


	13. Chapter 12: The First Encounter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello dear Readers! Sorry for taking so long in updating this story, Real life works and activities caught on me very hard. I deeply apologized for the lack of activities and I will try to make it up by releasing more Chapters soon! Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone! and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

 **German position near the village of Ochinkov,1330 hours.**

"Alright, everyone gathers around"

As Erwin said the words, Maho, Miho, Karla, and Hans quickly approached her who is standing right at the front of her laid down a map on the steel hull with several red dots drawn on it.

"The Soviet artilleries is situated right at the middle of this Wheat Field, near the Village..luckily, we are not spotted yet so we can launch a Surprise attack on them..scout report that most of them consisted of Heavy Artilleries, Propelled guns, but that's not closing a chance that they might have some ZiS anti-tank gun to protect themselves so be careful"

A loud engine sound can be heard then from the forest, a twin-seated motorcycle approaching Soldier who sat on the passenger seat get out from the bike and gives a salute to passed a small report paper to her.

Erwin starts to feel anxious after reading the eyes grow wider, and one of her hand formed a clearly see this so she approached her and placed her hands on Erwin's shoulder.

"What is it?" Maho let out a sighed breath and stared eyes than staring everyone weakly.

"The Großedeutshland Convoy has been destroyed by Pravda Attack. All Panzergrenadier Soldiers is wounded, dead, or taken captive..all tanks, including one tiger, is destroyed..we have been cut off from reinforcements"

Everyone in the circle start so shocked hearing that bad covers hear Mouth using her hands and start to sob, Klara looks away from Erwin, Erika formed a fist while cursing slowly, and Maho herself only can look to her situation was not right..without any Reinforcement,The 503 Batallion is clearly outnumbered by Pravda.

Hans Mitterstein, the most shocked person hearing the news step forward hands shaken heavily and his mouth hung and Maho stared at him with a curious look.

"Hans, what's going on?" Asked Erwin first."Why did you look scared? You have someone on that Convoy?"

Hans nodded weakly."My cousin. Frank Mitterstein is the commander of the leading Panzer IV on that Großedeutschland convoy.." Hearing this, Maho could not help him much besides start to comfort him. She already knows the fate of Hans' cousin fate..the Soviet always tend to kill the Surviving German crews rather than capturing could not tell herself what's happen with Hans' cousin if he manages to survive.

Hans approached the news courier who is returning to his motorcycle. He grabbed both of his shoulders and turned the man body quickly. He begins to throw a very curious look him.

"What happened with my Cousin?! What happens?! He is survived, doesn't he? Tell me that Stabsfeldwebel! Tell me!"

The courier exhaled a deep breath before shakes his head. Maho and Erwin, who also see this look to each other.

"I'm sorry Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein..but our scout have just found your Cousin..he's dead, executed by the Soviet," said the Courrier in guilty."I'm sorry.. I really don't know Unteroffizier Frank was your family member"

Hans suddenly begins to hands released the courier and he walks slowly to his Elefant tank destroyer that was parked in a line with the other's tanks.

"Oh my god, Frank"

he begins to tremble heavily and kneeled on the, already knows what's going on then approached her and rub his let go of his sidecap and his head turned to Maho when he feels her warm hand touching both of his shoulders.

"Frank was my best cousin, Oberleutnant"

Maho nodded and shut her she can do right now is to make sure Hans is okay so he can return back to his job. She needs him, and his elefant to knocking down those Soviet tanks from distances.

"I know what did you feel Hans..but..you can't surrender to yourself right now," said Maho."Avenged your cousin's death, get up! He will be disappointed seeing you like this! Avenged him and our fallen comrades properly! We are all here with you"

"Onee-chan was right," said Miho while stepping forward."Our friends will die for nothing if we surrender now, we must fight back!"

Erika smiled and pushed away Miho from her place, making her threw a furious look to that Violet-haired girl."I personally didn't agree with this little girl's words, but whatever. Let's fight together, and make sure that Russian scum is going nowhere"

"I'm with you, Oberfeldwebel Mitterstein, we all did" Karla mouthed while slowly walking, she stared Erwin who is smiled and nodded her head."That's right, we all with you now Hans..get up and get back inside your tank! We need you to outraged that Filthy Russians!"

Hearing his friends supporting him making Hans suddenly feel take one crucial point from them that Frank must be not die in vain and he will fight to ensure Frank was avenged slowly get up and look to the girls who are could not resist himself telling how beautiful and cute they the person who are emotionless like Maho when it comes for her to smile.

"Thanks, I feel relieved right now. I promise Frank's death will not be in vain..and so are our fallen comrades..the Soviets must pay for what they have done"

As Hans walk to his Elefant, Maho closed her eyes and start to walk to her tank, Ignoring Miho called her name.

 _'Another one lose their beloved one..how..what about me and..Miho?'_

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

Maho, standing outside her cupola observing the Artillery position to confirm find several pieces of heavy artilleries, Mortars, and two ZiS anti-tanks is positioned on the and the others have only one chance to destroy them at also scanned the Artillery crews are loading the shells back.

"All tanks, this is Hauptmann Erwin. The Artilleries is preparing for another barrage, must be to prevent F Company and SS Tiger Gruppe from reinforcing our position..we have to take them at the same time"

"Affirmative, Hauptmann" Maho replied in the radio. She goes back inside and stared her crews.

"Chris, High Explosive shell at the double" Chris nodded and grabbed one HE Shell from the racks near slowly put the shell into the breech and slammed it before locking the mechanism.

"HE Shell loaded Oberleutnant"

Erika looks to Maho and stared her for a moment."Who is this Tiger Gruppe anyway?" Ask her. Maho gestured her hand to make Erika ready to fire.

"The SS detachment, from the 3rd SS-Tank Division Totenkopf led by Sturmbannführer Friedhelm Winter"

Erika suddenly smirked and start to laugh."And there is your man Hauptsturmführer Nikolaus in there too yes? That's why you look so enthusiastic"

"What?! Oberleutnant you really date that scary SS Officer?" Asked Jürgen suddenly when Erika said that. Maho's cheeks begin to turn red and she starts to blush heavily.

"N-No! Of course not! Erika what are you talking?! Aim that artilleries now and stop talking!"

Everyone in the tank was laughed hardly, including Erika. But suddenly Maho feels something not right. Erika has probably known about her affair with Nikolaus, thus making her feel bad for her especially remembering what did they do on Maho's room back at the really want to make sure whether Erika is angry at her or what but this is not the perfect time..and the perfect place to ask such questions.

"Alright, target sighted. I'm ready to fire" Erika reported immediately, Returning Maho to her clear minds."Karl, rely on our targets to the others make sure they fired at the same target as me"

"Jawohl Oberleutnant!" Replied Karl immediately. His fingers adjust the radio frequency in just seconds and he begins to rely on the target to everyone using that tool.

"Kannon ist bereit feuern!"

"Feuer!"

A sudden blinding flash and loud explosion could be heard seconds later as the 88 cannon fired again,followed other HE shell caused massive explosion that obliterated anything on its blast, destroying much of Russian Artilleries and Equipment alongside few peoples that were unlucky enough get caught in the middle of that Soviet soldiers rally themselves and revealed something from the bushes around was a ZiS-3 Anti-tank gun.

Maho's eyes widened as the Crew start to rotate the Gun facing Miho's Panzer IV that attempting to relocate.

"Miho! That AT gun is targetting on you! Get the hell out from there!"

She screamed in the radio, and her nerves begin so she can even say something again on the mic, the Gun fired its 76.2mm round toward Miho. Luckily, Her tank is fast enough to dodge the incoming shell.

"We alright! But that AT gun is keep aiming at us" Miho replied in the radio. Maho focused her vision on the ZiS-3 crews that start to reload the gun.

"Karl, use the machine gun to nail those crew, then Erika use the cannon to destroy it once and for all!"

"Jawohl Oberleutnant, firing now"

"HE Shell loaded, I'm ready to fire anytime!"

Karl placed his hands on the Coaxial MG34 and press the trigger, causing the Machinegun to released a barrage of bullet toward the Crews. Several men were struck immediately by the bullets that ripping them can be seen lying with a clear hole on his forehead, his brain pieces and blood begin to pool around.

The rest of the Crew attempting to take cover from the Machinegun fire but Karl doesn't give them a chance. a man was shredded by the bullets and laid on the ground with their limbs missing. minutes later, Karl ceased firing the MG34 and open its ammunition chamber.

"I'm reloading! Give me a sec!" He picked a belt of rounds that was placed not far than reload the Machinegun quickly.

"That would be enough, Erika destroy that fucking ZiS!"

Erika recalibrates the cannon immediately then her sharp eyes staring deep into the Telescopic sight.

"Kannon ist bereit feurn!"

"Feuer!"

Erika's finger hit the firing mechanism and soon the 88 Gun fired in a shell accurately hit the ZiS-3 emplacement, turning it to pieces of burning metal alongside the Russians that attempt to take cover near it. The few remaining Russian starts to retreating away from their position.

"Good shot Erika, Karl we cleared this area"

"Oberleutnant, I got an emergency message from Hauptmann Brandt, she said several Soviet tanks is heading this way from will get inside the firing range in just a few minutes left" Karl stared to the officer that was sitting on her place above him. Maho stared him for a while then sighed a breath.

"Pravdas"

she looks to everyone before opening her hatch and stuck her upper torso outside. through the thick black smoke caused by the burning objects, Maho could saw Her sister's Panzer IV is approaching her position. Upon seeing her, Miho gives Maho a thumb in which she replied by nodding her head.

"Alright listen, Pravda is sighted heading to this , Confirm you can see them coming?"

"Ja, Oberleutnant I can see several tanks is heading straight, one T-34/85, KV-1 and T-34s all going in a formation"

"Hans, fire whenever you ready try to disband their formation, Miho you with me. Stick close to me and don't ever get separated from me, we will join with Hauptmann Brandt and Leutnant Karla when start taking too many fires..remember what I always told you? It's time to practice"

Miho nodded her head in understanding. Maho could see a nervous expression came out from her face."Y-Yes Oberleutnant..i will try my best.." Maho stared to her below and shout some orders.

"Jürgen, keep our engine from heating by maintaining our speed because we definitely need it, Karl, Always rely on our location to both Karla and Erwin you are our eye and ear now, Chris could you reload the shell faster? AP shell and Erika hit the target I will sign to you..our opponents is not an ordinary Russians we have faced so let's show them the power of German Tanks!"

"Jawohl Oberleutnant!"

The crews replied samely and soon the Tiger crept from the tall grass slowly, followed by Panzer IV at behind. Maho then could see Both Karla and Erwin was under attack by the Pravda tanks that have formed tight formation. However, suddenly Maho could clearly hear a cannon exploded into life and one KV-1 get struck by a shell and it starts to burn with surviving crews exit their tank quickly.

"One down!" Said Hans on the radio, Maho then ordered Jürgen to move the tank forward and face the enemy.

"Jürgen motor to 530! Panzer Vor!"

* * *

"Comrade, more Tiger approaching from your south! Watch out!"

Katyusha viewed the direction where the reported Tiger is then could see a Tiger, with fast Panzer IV behind it, are heading straight to her formation. The Tiger fired it's 88 cannons and struck a T-34 at the front of her, making Katyusha's driver hit the break suddenly and almost throwing her from her seat.

"Hey, be careful! You almost threw Katyusha away!" Katyusha groaned to her below.

She looks back at the approaching Tiger and scans its Turret number,504. Katyusha begins to smirk widely as she knows that this is the Tiger from the fearsome Black Forest Squadron. She knows that she faces more skilled commander and better tank than her but Katyusha already knows, Killing the "Tiger from the black forest" would earn her respect and reputation in Soviet Russia.

"Hey did you see that Tiger? On our South approaching fast" Katyusha mouthed to her gunner.

"Da, I can see it comrade!" Replied her gunner.

"What did you planning to do?" A loud whistle sound can be heard as an 88 shell shrieked past above Katyusha, Nearly hitting the top of the turret.

"Let's go get her..it was the Tiger from the black forest"

Her gunner and everyone inside the tank suddenly gulped and look to her. they know that this is a gamble with their lives as the Tiger was not commanded by ordinary commander..they will face a legend. Katyusha throws an angry look at her crews.

"What? You all afraid? Go exit this tank and I'll shoot you myself using the cannon!"

Katyusha then kicked her gunner in the face. The gunner covered her cheeks that turned red where Katyusha's boot has nodded while trying to holding the pain.

"I said, go get that Tiger!"

"Y-yes Comrade Katyusha.." the gunner placed her head back to the Optic and hands-on firing mechanism.

"Come on! Cowards are traitors in Mother Russia! And traitors' fate is nothing but to be shot! Let's get this Fascist Beast and go back home! The whole Soviet union will praise us!"

"Uraaa!"

Her crews shouted patriotically. Katyusha opens her hatch and used the binocular hanged on her neck to scan the Tiger's movement as the T-34/85 slowly crept upon it

"Finally, we met right now and right here..Von Austermann"

* * *

Maho see the T-34/85 with the Bear marking she has targetting earlier is approaching her Tiger in speed. It suddenly fired it's 85mm Gun but missed the Tiger. Maho could see the Commander standing on her cupola. What that she doesn't believe is the Commander is very young and short almost like aa child with short blonde hair and blue eyes but her expression is enough to showed her is not to be underestimated. The blonde girl grinned to Maho widely almost showing all of her teeth.

"The T-34/85 is coming through here,J ürgen prepare the evasive manoeuvre they are trying to get to our side"

Jürgen controls the Tiger to slowly reducing it's speed. Erika pressed her finger again on the trigger and the 88 Gun roared once more. however ,the T-34/85 stopped suddenly causing the shell to miss.

"A fast bastard huh? This will be fun!" Said Erika in a grin.

The T-34/85 tried to approach her Tiger time, they fired the 85mm gun that hit the frontal plate the Tank, where Jürgen and driver compartment is located behind it.

"Just a ricochet!" Said Maho after covering her head."Jürgen you alright?!"

"Jawohl! But if they did that again in close range, we are finished then!"

"Alright now! Jürgen don't let them get to our side! Erika shoot that bastard whenever you ready!"

The Tiger suddenly stopped and traversed it hull facing the T-34/85 direction very fast. this surprised its commander, who threw an unbelievable look to Maho and her Tiger.

"That was called Engine Overdrive..you communist scum" Maho murmured while grinned.

"Kannon ist bereit feurn!"

"Feuer!"

* * *

The 88 gun of that Tiger roared once more. sending its deadly shell toward the tank in supersonic speed.

"Hit the brake! Now! Now!"

The driver suddenly slammed both of his foot on the brake pedal, causing the T-34/85 to stopped in just a few seconds and threw Katyusha from her seat. Luckily, her Gunner caught her in time and placed her back on the Commander's seat. The 88 shell screech the Gun barrel and causing a loud screeching voice that makes Katyusha cover her ears.

"Status report!" Katyusha opens her hatch back and sees the Tiger is backing away slowly.

"No damage caused, we still good to go! Everything is in shape!" Katyusha nodded and scanned the Tiger's movement using her binocular.

"She is trying to back away, let's go! Try to keep us fro-"

Suddenly, a shell landed not far from Katyusha's T-34/85 throwing dirt to the air. Katyusha ducked back inside the cupola while cursing. her sharp blue eyes then tracing where the shell came from. a Panzer IV moved to her position quickly.

"Comrade we got Panzer IV are heading! Looks like they trying to cover the Tiger!"

Katyusha, who is now very angry shouted back to her crews.

"Ignore them! Just focus on that Tiger we can kill it! Let's try again come on!"

Although most of her crews throw a look like she was crazy, the T-34/85 start to move again nevertheless attempting to chase the fleeing previous Panzer IV shot it's 75mm gun again but missed. When the T-34/85 and Panzer IV passed each other, time begins to slow and Katyusha looks to its commander. a pretty short orange-haired girl wearing the German black panzer uniform complete with sidecap standing there on the tank's cupola. The girl also looks to Katyusha and their eyes met.

"On my word, hit the top speed and hit that Tiger again!"

* * *

"Crazy Russian bastard!" Said, Erika, while aiming the 88 gun to the T-34/85.

"Oberleutnant, they passed Miho and approaching in fast"

Maho nodded and close her hatch. She scanned back the T-34/85 from the cupola window then turned her head to below.

"Jürgen use the Engine overdrive again when they closing in"

Jürgen shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Oberleutnant but our engine will overheat! And if that happens we need to cool it off or otherwise, we all burned"

Maho nodded. She already knows the risk using that prohibited manoeuvre on a Tiger tank. she stared Jürgen seriously and replied his words.

"Just do it"

Maho grabbed her microphone and adjust it for a second. She took off her Visor cap and then placed the mic on her head."Miho, it's the time"

"Y-yes Oberleutnant!"

Miho placed her sidecap back and look to her crews who are awaiting the order from her.

"So what's the plan Offizier Von Austermann?"

Miho gulped and scanned the T-34/85 direction while replying.

"We will hit them from the side..if they see we are chasing from behind they will probably use the Zigzag Manoeuvre and gives us hard time aiming for them"

said finally have a chance to use her own strategy, thanks to her sister Maho that help her adding the missing parts.

"Don't fire unless you are sure, keep us in speed but when the engine starts to heating, reduce our speed"

"Jawohl Unteroffizier Von Austermann!"

The Panzer IV traversed it's hull to the left direction and goes quickly minute later. using the Binocular, Miho could see the Clash between her sister and that T-34/85. Both commanders are skilled, and most shots from T-34/85 neither bounced off or miss, same happen to the tiger. The T-34/85 attempt to flank Maho to the side but she doesn't allow that to happen. Every time the T-34/85 approaching the side, Maho's Tiger traversed very fast and shoot it's 88 Cannon making the T-34/85 have to relocate again and again.

She never knows that the Tiger tank can traverse so fast like that but that's not the problem for now.

"Miho! Have you already on the firing position?! We can't dodge this Russian for any longer!"

Maho's voice could be heard on the radio. Miho nodded while replying, and the Panzer IV stopped right at a small bulge overlooking both Tanks. Miho could also see what's happening with Pravda of its tanks were destroyed by Erwin and Karla Tigers, or by the Elefant that was cleverly concealed and can shoot accurately from Long Distances.

"Onee-chan I'm in a position now, asking permission to fire,"

said Miho while grabbing her microphone tightly. however, sweat begins to gathers on her forehead as she can saw there is thick, white smoke coming from the Engine compartment of Maho's Tiger. There must be something wrong with its engine for sure.

"Alright Miho, I will count to three, take the shot in three, you know where it is to kill it"

Maho's voice came out again on the radio. Miho nodded and responding by telling her crew to steady.

"Alright, when I say fire, shoot the russian..hit it on the Fuel tanks.."

"One"

The T-34/85, having successfully dodge another 88 shell approach the Tiger very rapidly, attempting to flank once again.

"Two"

Maho's Tiger suddenly ceased to move, with more smoke coming from the Engine this, The T-34/85 goes faster than before,as this is the only chance for them to able knock down that Tiger.

"Three"

"Feuer!"

The 75mm cannon roared to life once more, sending shell that directly hit the Gasoline tanks attached on the back of that T-34/85. the impact ruptured the gasoline tanks and set the tank ablaze in just a few seconds. however, it's still moving but goes through the open plain where it ceased to move. All crews, including the Short Commander Miho, have seen before exit their Burning tank. The commander stared Miho deeply in furious before being escorted away by his crew to safety.

About a minute later, The T-34/85 exploded as the flame ignited the remaining ammunition inside. Miho sighed a breath of relieved before running down the slope and approach Maho's Tiger. Maho gets out from her tank and sees Miho running towards her

"Onee-chan!" Miho quickly grabbed Maho's slender body and hug her sister."Oh my god thank goodness you are okay, seeing the smoke coming from your tank I was..was.."

"It's okay, Miho it's okay..our engine just overheated"

Maho pats her sister's orange hair and smiled widely to her.

"Great shot anyway, and thank you for saving me"

Miho smiled and shook her head several times. she then looks up to her sister.

"Anyway, why did you want me to shoot the T-34/85 on the Gasoline tanks rather than engine block or..turret? You know my cannon is powerful enough to punch through that parts right?

Maho grinned and gives Miho her trademark mysterious stare. she knew her sister has something to tell about this but not just now..

"That..you'll know it later Miho"

* * *

 **15 Minutes after the Duel**

Katyusha and the others finally reached the Pravda lines back after merely escaping the German forces. However, Katyusha saw her surrounding and found that Pravda is don't have any sufficient tanks to continue the attack.

Suddenly, flashes when the Panzer IV shot the gasoline tanks of her T-34/85 replaying back on her mind. Katyusha fell silent and sit on a top of Destroyed Tank's track wheel. She put out her Tank helmet and covers her face using it, realizing how close she was to die when the flame starts engulfing her tank.

"C-Comrade Katyusha..are you alright?"

A girl's voice suddenly wakes her up. Katyusha quickly gets up and put her tank helmet back. she tried her best not to Showed her pressure because a commander must look strong in the front of their subordinates.

"Y-Yes, Katyusha just feels little dizzy," said her to the girl with dark hair that stands at the front of her."How is the situation?"

"Pretty bad comrade, Many of our tanks is destroyed by The two Tigers guarding the Village or unknown hostile that keep shooting us from distances..we know have very little tanks available to continue with the attack and.."

the girl let out a sighed breath before continuing her words.

"Another German convoy and SS Forces consisted by Tiger tanks have already taken the village.."

Katyusha nodded calmly and then she look above to the girl. Her expression still showed the shock from her battle with that rival girl could see it but she doesn't have the courage yet to remind Katyusha about it.

"Get me a fresh tank and we fall back to our main post..left the wounded here they will only slowing us down..we must reconsolidate our tanks and strategies if we about to secure this region"

"B-but comrade Katyusha..the wounded..they.."

Katyusha released a fearsome stare to the girl that makes her froze in silent immediately. The girl gulped, and sweat begins to rain down from her forehead.

"Do you question my order?... Levinsky?"

"N-no! Comrade Commander Katyusha! Your order is clear!"

The girl, Levinsky quickly left Katyusha alone and start to shouting orders to everyone around her. Katyusha starts to walk alone toward the remaining tanks while the moments of her duel still replaying inside her mind..she closed her eyes for a second before opening it back and saying something to herself.

"That was very fun of you, Von Austermann..i can't wait for our next duel and this time..you are going nowhere"

 **-To be continued**

 **DICTIONARY**

 **-Stabsfeldwebel: Staff Sergeant**

 **-Kannon ist bereit feurn: Cannon is ready to fire**


	14. Chapter 13: Rendezvous

**Author's notes: The Ride continues! I hope everyone is having a good and pleasant holiday, and I am very grateful for every positive feedback you all have given to me, It helps me a lot improving my writing skills and correcting the errors i made. without further due, enjoy this chapter and Happy New Year to Everyone!**

 **CHAPTER 13: RENDEZVOUS**

 **The village of Ofchinkov, Orel,1800 hours 29 July 1943. Operation: Kutuzov**

The sun already starts to sink at the Horizon when they arrived at the Village. Maho's Tiger, towed by Lisa's enter the village through it's main road first followed by Miho and Erwin tanks on the back and They stopped near an abandoned store located on the Village's main square. there were twelve Tiger tanks parked, complete with several trucks carrying types of equipment, ammunition and provisions situated not far. In the other side, several Halftracks, as well as Panzer IV from the F company, is seemingly on guard duty. The village was full with both Heer and SS Soldiers alike.

The group stopped near a shop where the crews quickly exit the tank. Maho opens her hatch and immediately jumped to the ground followed by Erika. both coughing heavily and rest their backs against the hull.

"That was a hell of a journey," said Erika between her coughs. "The smoke is killing me for god sake! Ahh the clean air never felt this good"

"Better than we have to camp around that hedge waiting for reclamation vehicle" Maho mouthed before let out a sighed breath. she looks to her surroundings then saw Erwin and Lisa are approaching them.

"Maho, you alright?" Asked Erwin.

"Yeah i'm fine i guess..but my Tiger.." she glared to her tank while sighed. "Seems required serious maintenances"

Erwin nodded and touch the hull of her tank slowly.

"Tell me what's going on? You came up suddenly with a broken engine, luckily this time it doesn't catch fire"

Both Erika and Maho look to each other."We faced..a skilled Russian commander...nearly got us a few times by flanking so we have to..override the Engine" Maho mouthed.

"Sound risky, but hey, the Russian is gone now" Erika added while chuckling a little. Erwin cast a serious look to her.

"Yeah, say the same thing to their hordes out there"

After some moments of silent, Erwin remove her visor cap from her head, letting her short blonde hair to visible. She unbuttoned her black Panzerjacke and took it off, leaving her with only the Panzer tunic covering her upper torso.

"I need to report to both SS and F Company commanders..you all go get some rest..and Maho, I will see if any Repair Unit is available to fix your Tiger"

"Jawohl, Hauptmann Brunschwig"

Erwin nodded and started to walk away from them. Erika, Maho, and Lisa then stared to each other, throwing the same Confused look.

"So what now?" Asked Lisa.

"I don't know, let's get us some chill out maybe?"

Said Maho while at the same time staring Erika. Erika pointed one of her fingers to a closed store situated on the side of the smiled to both Karla and Maho.

"Chill out? Well maybe that should help"

Erika then walks toward the store's door and found it was locked. The owner must safely keep their stuff when they abandoned this village. Erika kicked the door several times to get it open.

"Uh...Feldwebel Erika, I think it wasn't nice to break in a person store without permission"

Lisa protested but at the same time, Erika released her hardest kick and the door finally swung open. She enter the shop and seconds later, come out with a wine bottle on one of her hand.

"Hey you two coming or not? Otherwise, I drank this myself!"

Maho raised both of her shoulders to the Puzzled Lisa before walking towards Erika.

"To hell with that Lisa, I need a break"

* * *

 **Soviet front post near Prokhorovka,1830 hours.**

Katyusha was sitting on her table inside the room of the abandoned house that functioned as her command post. she was accompanied by Klara and Nonna as well several NKVD Guards on their left and right. stand at the front of them was Woman, tank commanders from Pravda as well Katyusha's Gunner.

Katyusha suddenly slammed her fist on the table and burst out to rage.

"Why the hell there is no one informed me that Those Fascist Cyka have another way of Reinforcements?! Why the hell they keep getting those Tigers for God sake! All of you must explain that to me or suffer in Gulag!"

One commander raised her trembling hand. "I-I'm sorry Comrade Commander but our scout sent to there is probably killed as they never return..so that is why we-"

"Sent another scout you stupid bastard!"

Katyusha almost screamed when she splitting out that Commander, who is now starting to sob. Katyusha sees this and pull out her Tokarev pistol from the holster and used it to punch the commander's stomach. The woman screamed in pain and dropped to the floor, holding her abdomen in pain. Katyusha then used her boot to stomp the latter's body repeatedly.

"Why did you cried? Do I ask you to cry? Coward! Trash! You are a disgrace!"

Katyusha released one final kick to her and the woman emanated a loud painful scream before she begins to cries and moans in pain. Katyusha walked past her and approach the second commander.

"You, on your knees now"

The commander gets on her knees and starts to tremble when Katyusha stop walking at the front of her. that short blonde girl smirked before lifting her chin with her finger.

"I see you were trembling, Leytenant tells me what it is that you feared most? Is it me? Or Nonna, or Klara over there?"

The woman shakes her head.

"N-No Comrade Commander..you three are my commanders, I shall follow your orders without question" Katyusha laughed while forcing to clap her hands. She then stares back at the terrified woman.

"So tell me what is that you feared most? Don't worry I'm not going to kill you,i..in severely need of commanders so don't think about that" Katyusha glared at both Nonna and Klara who is looking very calm.

"Nonna and Klara would not also hurt or kill you, is that right?!"

"Da! Tovarish!" Replied the two at the same time. Convinced by Katyusha's word, The commander dropped her head and replied the question in a weak tone.

"I..i..i'm feared of death comrade commander"

Katyusha nodded and start to take small steps at the front of her.

"So, Leytenant you are afraid to death yes? That means you don't want to get killed of course?"

Katyusha suddenly smacked the commander's head using her pistol grip, knocking her out instantly. Klara chuckled when seeing this but then, Nonna stared at her which makes her immediately silent.

"Another coward..stripped her clothes off and hanged her on the flagpole..the night is getting cold so let's see if she can pass it"

Two NKVD guards that stand at the sides of Nonna and Klara begin to walk but Katyusha stopped them.

"No no no, not you.. I heard a lot about what you men do with a woman so this is a woman's job"

Katyusha looks to her Gunner and smiled.

"You, get that job done quickly this is a punishment for you as well for missing lot of shots"

"Y-Yes! Comrade commander!"

The Gunner nodded and approached the Unsconciuss Commander. she stripped her clothes one by one. her Jacket, her sweater, and finally her pants while holding off her tears, leaving the woman with only her underwear. as she leaves the room while carrying her friend, Katyusha sit back on the table and placed her feet on the top of it.

"So, The Germans have captured Ochinkov village, they must have fortified it and a direct attack is seemingly impossible"

"Yes they are, we know these germans are always throwing anything they got to us" Klara sighed then look to Nonna.

"So you have a plan, Nonna?"

"I did" Nonna replied while staring both Katyusha and Klara.

"Give me a map and I'll show you what I have on the mind"

* * *

 **German Position at Ochinkov** , **at** **the same time**

"And then..boom! You know what happens next? That Russian scared the shit out from his pant!"

Everyone was suddenly burst to laughter in that room. there was Karla, Hans and his gunner Donner Hengel, Jürgen, and of them were drunk after drinking the wines that Erika found on one of the cabinets in that store. She poured another wine to her glass and drink it.

"Damn, Feldwebel Zoller I don't know you are a strong drinker" Hans complimented. He starts to look more cheerful than before. Erika brushed it off and prepared to pour another one.

"What are you talking about Hans? This wine is blessed by mother Russia you should feel honoured!"

Everyone burst out to laughter again and Erika drinks another glass of wine. She then looks to Maho, who is pinning her back against the wall while enjoying her smoke.

"Hey, Oberleutnant! Come join us again! You are finished with just a few glasses?" Maho shook her head in refusal.

"No thanks Erika, I'm not in a mood of drinking"

Maho sipped the tobacco smoke from the cigar before exhaling it back from her mouth. she closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to clear the adrenaline and relaxing her nerves. the door suddenly open and a figure walks in. It was Miho, who is looking for someone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for My sister did she was-"

Miho's word was cut short when she turned her head to left, seeing her sister smoking while pressing her back against the wall.

"Onee-chan, I don't know you are smoking until now," said Miho while throwing an Awkward expression.

"War changes people Miho, at least this helps me chill out the nerves" Maho exhaled another thick grey tobacco smoke from her mouth. Erika stands up and called Miho to join with her.

"Hey, kid! Why don't you join us here? I saved some little just for you! Now come over here! Lisa is enjoying this too,right friend?"

Lisa, who is completely drunk nodded her head before placing it on the top of the table.

"I'm sorry, Feldwebel Erika but I'm not drinking," say Miho declining."Onee-chan there is something I want to ask, could we talk this on the outside?"

"Sure thing"

Both sisters walked outside from the store, leaving the drunken peoples inside. The street was now full of tanks, and Hans' Elefant being the largest. Maho stared her Tiger and see several men from the Repair unit is helping Jürgen fixing the Engine.

"So what is it Miho?"

"You see, Onee-chan that was my first battles," said Miho while staring her sister's brown eyes.

"Some men in the base said that I'm not belonged here..they said that.. I'm just lucky having you as my sister..and..and Hauptmann Brandt taking personal responsibility of me"

Miho looked to the ground below her and stared it for a while before looking up once again and find Maho already closing her head against her.

"Onee-chan, is that true that woman should not belong here? Fighting for our Greater Germany?"

Maho placed one of her fingers at Miho's mouth and blinked. she understands what just Miho ran to, being isolated and mocked by most men in the Unit. Maho and Erwin have already been there where they constantly mocked, and even their superiors rarely give them a chance for medals and even promotion. however, that wasn't stopping the two to prove that woman can also fight for their country..and family.

"First of all, I want you to forget what they say to you"

Miho nodded and Maho continues.

"I once experienced the same trouble as you too Miho, not just you. Lisa, Erwin, Erika..every woman you saw in here are just the same..why? Why male always bullied us like that? Because man create a better quality of soldiers rather than woman..man can be handled with most things that we can't..so that's why when it came to promotion, the superiors became strictly to us but easily handing over promotion to male soldiers"

Maho wiped the black stain that covered her sister's left cheek. Miho's tunic was covered with dirt and sands caused by her recent battle. Her sweats still feel wet on both of her sleeves and Maho pull it out slowly, revealing Miho soft and untouched pale skin.

"But we must not go down by just like that..all we have to do is keep fighting and prove them that not only male could become a better soldier..show them that we woman could also fight bravely for our Country and family so one day they will understand"

"I..i understand..thanks for your advice Onee-chan, that helps me a lot..at least"

Miho forced herself to smile although she wasn't sure about that at first. there are still some matters in her heart that haunting her but she just doesn't know what it is. Then, a loud shout can be heard from distances and Miho could hear someone is calling her name. She turned her head to its direction and could see two of her crews are waving their hands on her while smiling.

Miho cast a look to her sister."Go ahead, join your crews they need you" said Maho before Miho could able to spit out the words.

"I..I'm going with my crews now Onee-chan thank you I see you later"

Miho kissed her sister's lip before running towards her crew. Maho smiled widely and see her sister disappeared through the crowded street.

she turned her body and walk slowly toward the Column of Tiger tanks near her. She stopped at the lone Tiger, at the end of the street. She rested her back against the hull and then removed her visor cap from her head before her dark brown eyes staring the glittering stars above. flashes of her childhood begin to play inside her mind especially, her times with Miho while they are still very young. Maho used to beat every boy who dared to annoy Miho, and she was well-known in her homestay because of that. There is no man ever dare to approach both of them at the Homestay, neither because of Maho's reputation or they afraid to both mom.

Maho closed her eyes, enjoying the small wind that blew suddenly but a footstep could be heard between the humming sound of the wind. Maho opens back her eyes and smiled.

"We have to fix your infiltration tactic, Hauptsturmführer Nikolaus"

Through the shadows, Nikolaus' Figure became visible slowly. He was smiling widely and took a step closer to Maho. he finally stopped several inches away from her and press his back against the Tiger's Hull, joining Maho to stare at the stars above them.

"That would be interesting" his blue eyes stared the brunette suddenly.

"I just feel glad that we can join the mission together again, although my Tiger Gruppe now is under my superior command" Nikolaus took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyway, how's your sister Miho? Did she fine? She made it through her baptism of fire doesn't she?"

Maho nodded "Yeah she is fine I guess..she just needs to more adept with her surrounding" She stared Nikolaus softly.

"I mean,i can't always guide her everywhere right? She needs to make her own decision as a commander"

"You are right" Nikolaus replied with holding her hand.

"No doubt that you are good sister indeed Maho"

"I just want that every one of us returns home together..just that" Nikolaus nodded in understand. he then removed the leather glove on his hand and held her hand again slowly. Maho's hand was so soft and warm, almost untouched despite she has already been years in Military..and countless times in the battlefield.

"So..is that what fueled your will to fight?" Maho nodded while smiling. Nikolaus then continued his words.

"Well, i... I personally did not think what our Führer told us anymore.. I mean, the war is losing everywhere, even in Afrika our armies is finished.. it just takes some matter of time until the war reached our doorsteps"

"That's quite strange for an SS man like you Herr Nikolaus" both look to each other and start to chuckles.

"Did I told you before why I joined the SS? Firstly, it was a family honour and second, I was..some kind of patriotic man back there" Nikolaus brushed the bangs on Maho forehead before continuing.

"But no matter what brings us to fight here, we all have the same goal to protect our beloved ones right?"

"Yeah you right Herr Nikolaus..to protect our home and family..as well..our beloved ones"

without commanded, Maho and Nikolaus body suddenly met. he quickly pulls her into his embrace, stroking her brown hair softly. Maho never felt this comfort before and she closed her eyes, enjoying Nikolaus' gentle motions on her head.

"I shouldn't be doing this...Sturmbannführer Winter will shoot me on sight if he knows"

Nikolaus murmured and kissed Maho's forehead softly. this makes Maho blushed so hard, even she can feel her own heart pounding against her chest.

"Because we are just normal soldiers and you are the Elite?" Hearing that, Nikolaus chuckled again and soon answered.

"Exactly..but to hell with that man, I found my happiness on you, Maho..he couldn't take that from me"

"And why I'm your happiness Herr Nikolaus?"

Nikolaus smiled while his head slowly approaching her. Maho closed her eyes and silent begin to swallow the both even they can listen to each other's heartbeats. Maho could feel Nikolaus' warm breath blows her cheek softly. Nikolaus stopped inches away from his opposite lips, before closing his eyes too and answer that final question.

"It's because..."

Sudden approaching footsteps caused the two to jumped from each other. a soldier, carrying his Karabiner rifle on one of his shoulder came out and gives the two a salute. he wears the distinctive Panzergrenadier Tunic and his Insignia on the shoulders implied that he came from the Heer. Nikolaus and Maho observe the soldier carefully.

"Guten Abend herr Nikolaus,Oberleutnant von Austermann"

"Guten abend,what is it Gefreiter?"

The soldier took a step backwards and point to a large building located at the end of the Street.

"Herr Sturmbannführer Winter ordered all Tank commanders should report immediately for briefing"

"Briefing? What's going on? Is something happening?"

The soldier nodded his head firmly.

"Ja, Hauptsturmführer, the Russians are spotted covering several areas In West and South of this village, they will launch the attack at the dawn"

"Crazy Ivans!" Nikolaus cursed loudly while moving around. He grabs Maho's hand and stares at her.

"We need to go now, let's see what Winter and Erwin have in their minds"

Maho nodded and the pair starts to walk quickly toward the Building appointed by the Soldier. She even doesn't expect Pravda will launch an attack intensively, She knows her enemy well but this time..something different.

 _'That short girl..i saw on the T-34/85..could it is their commander? Did she want revenge?..'_

* * *

 **15 minutes later.**

Maho, Nikolaus, Karla, Hans, several SS tank commanders and Erwin are sitting inside the meeting room. a very large table is situated in the middle, with maps, papers, and archives are scattered everywhere. Maho cast an eye on Erwin, who is crossing both of her arms while adjusting her visor cap. Erwin realized there is a pair of eyes watching her so she turns her head to its direction.

"What's going on? Is Pravda really will launch the attack very soon?"

Asked Maho while whispering. The room was filled soon with thick tobacco smoke when the SS commanders start lighting their pipes or cigars. Erwin nodded and look back at Maho.

"Well yes, it's confirmed by our Scout"

later, Footsteps loudly could be heard approaching the room when they in. everyone on the site suddenly begins to silent when the footstep is getting closer, and closer.

The door swung open by the Guards outside. a tall man, with slick black hair wearing black tunic Uniform enter the room. his left collar showed stripe and four pips, denoting his rank. the rigth collar showed the twin bolt insignia of the SS. he also has the Ritterkreuz medal on his neck, the same medal as Nikolaus. everyone in the room, including Maho and Erwin, stand up then gives a salute to him. Maho could see the man grinning at her in somewhat, disturbing grin.

"At ease, ladies and gentleman"

Said the man and everyone back on their seats.

"This is Sturmbannführer Friedhelm Winter, commander of SS Tiger Gruppe from third SS-Panzer division Totenkopf"

"Ah thank you, Hauptmann Brunschwig for introducing me to your commanders"

Winter smiled a little too. His green eyes then scanned the whole person in the room, including Maho. she then feels very anxious every time Friedhelm's eyes latched on her like he is trying to tell her something terrible.

"As we know that..our Routine patrol have just spotted Russian tanks and infantry are converging at the West, and South side of this village. I'm sure they will surround this village and trapped our forces inside"

Erwin raised one of her hand."Excuse me, Sturmbannführer Winter, but what kind of opposition we will meet? The tanks I mean" Friedhelm stared Erwin for a while before answering her question.

"The tanks are coming from Pravda, so as the one who has faced them earlier I think that question was not necessary, Hauptmann" Maho could see Erwin is a little bit irritated upon hearing that Answer.

"T-34/85, T-34/76, KV-1, and one Unidentified heavy tank" a commander from the SS suddenly spoke. everyone in the room, including Maho, then stared directly at the man.

"Unidentified heavy tank?"

"Ja, Hauptmann Brunschwig..the scout report they also witness a heavy tank, but with unknown specification are among the Pravda tanks"

Erwin stared at Friedhelm and raised her eyebrow.

"Why I'm not informed too? I supposed to know every information!" Friedhelm smiled and raised both of his shoulders at return.

"Oh I'm sorry it, seems that our scout can't make it to you in time Hauptmann Brunschwig"

Seeing his officer's arrogant behaviour Nikolaus couldn't help himself more than covering his face using the palm of his hand.

"Anyway, let's plan our tactic..I'm in command of SS Tiger Gruppe, that means I have 12 Tigers on my command..my plan is to break through the Encirclement at the North and join with your forces, Hauptmann"

"I have three platoons, each consisted by Tigers, Panzer IVs, and we also have an Elefant tank destroyer on C Platoon..F platoon, mostly using Panthers is in my command as well" Erwin put out her visor cap and placed it on the stared at Friedhelm deeply.

"With all respect, Sturmbannführer Winter I think that wasn't a good plan"

Friedhelm shook his head. "Why then? Explain that Hauptmann Brunschwig"

"Attacking their formation directly is suicide because that is what they want us to do especially with this unspecified heavy tank... I'm planning to hold the village at all costs, Panzergrenadiers and 76th Infantry regiment will hold the streets for us"

"Why you are so sure, Hauptmann? Why if the Soviet unleashed heavy bombardment to our positions? Is that also a good plan yes?" Friedhelm chuckled, leaving the annoyed Erwin alone.

"My Tigers are undefeated, and every SS commanders sitting on this room now are experienced..we will breakthrough the Soviet forces, then cut them down like a bread no matter what"

"You could always say that before a T-34/85 came out from nowhere and shoot you on the side" Erwin replied with a slightly heavier tone. Maho understands that Erwin now is in an argument with someone she doesn't like from the start.

"As I said before if you came straight to them then you are dead because they want us to do that! They look like to surround this village and flush our tanks outside before they annihilated us at the end! With all respect Sturmbannführer Winter, I need your Tigers"

"I have a higher rank than you, Hauptmann Brunschwig! I want your tanks to cover the flanks, we break the Russian apart together!"

"Yes, you may have a higher rank than me but we came from a different division. I have full command of 503 Heavy tank battalion and you, Herr Sturmbannführer are not in any position to command my tanks"

Erwin crossed both of her hands then her blue eyes stabbing deep into Friedhelm's eyes.

"If you insist to attack the Russian head-on, then do it by yourself. I don't want my men to die for nothing"

Friedhelm took a deep breath and exhaled it heavily. He stands from his seat while looking everyone, including Nikolaus who looks very cautious. He even can't stare Friedhelm at the eyes directly.

"So be it"

he exclaimed before pointing to every SS commanders in the room.

"Anyone who agrees with my Mission raised your rigth hand. anyone who agrees with Hauptmann Brunschwig raised your left hand"

Soon every commander in there raise their hands, showing their sides. both Erwin and Nikolaus counted that every commander voted based on which division they were in. The SS commanders vote for Friedhelm, and the Heer Commanders vote for Erwin. for a moment, that stalemate broke after a man, raised his Left hand to the air.

"I vote for Hauptmann Brunschwig"

said, Nikolaus, while staring Friedhelm. He can not agree with himself to watch his men die for nothing when attacking Pravda, that have superior in numbers. both SS and Heer commanders turn their heads to Nikolaus and all casted disbelieving look.

"Most of my unit consists of Tigers... we know that we don't have a chance when being flanked, especially by T-34/85. that new Tank could easily penetrate us at close range and we can do little with our Heavyweight to deal with them..we need a cohesive combat unit to beat this threat"

Nikolaus smiled to Maho that is standing right at the front of him.

"Besides, Hauptmann Brunschwig was rigth.. I don't want my men to die for nothing, I want to take them to their homes after this war is ended"

Friedhelm was stunned upon hearing Nikolaus' words. he just can't believe his most skilled and proud commander turns his side from him. every SS commanders look to each other and they nodded at the same time. they then raised their left hand together.

Erwin smiled widely to Nikolaus, who is replying by Nodding his head.b Erwin then look back to Friedhelm, who is still stunned on his chair.

"So, Sturmbannführer Winter, you still want to launch your charge against our Russian enemies?"

Friedhelm emanated a sighed breath before standing up from his seat. He smiled faintly to Erwin before taking a step away from the table.

"Alright, Hauptmann Brunschwig..you won, please tell these brave men what plans you have and I will follow you"

"The plan is simple," said Erwin while gesturing Friedhelm to step closer to her.

"Take a look at the map of this village, every defensive point are marked with this Red and Blue in here, here, and here. Red is for the Tigers, and Blue for Panzer IVs and Panther tanks..all we need is to knock down their tanks before they reach the village as well helping our infantries. This would be a house to house fighting so I want everyone to open your eyes, watch your friend's backs. never going anywhere alone"

Erwin pointed the defensive locations that have been marked carefully using a pen. She already formulated what tactics the Pravda would use to take the Village after years fighting the Russians.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time to show the Pravda that we can't be defeated so easily"

 **-To be Continued**

* * *

 **Happy new year 2019 dear Readers! Let's hope with a new year, comes new resolutions as well!**

 **DICTIONARY:**

 **Cyka: Fuck (ers)**

 **Guten Abend: Good evening**


End file.
